Lusting After Her
by Angels Deathwish
Summary: What originally was a one-time deal turns sour when the elusive and handsome, Uchiha Sasuke, claims her for his own. With complicated affiliations and a string of problems following them, they both find themselves in vulnerable positions on the chess board. With both hearts on the line, will they ever learn how to truly love one another ? WARNING: EXTREMELY MATURE CONTENT.
1. The Deal

**This is a new story that I felt like writing after I tried writing fluff. I will admit that this is pretty amatuer. I am new at this so I may or may not suck at this. Gomen If i do and SHANNARO if i am right on the mark.^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Now repeat after me. **

* * *

_**The Deal**_

_Click, click, clack, click, click-_

The sound of heels could be heard through the halls of Haruno Industries as the CEO made her way to the meeting room , clipboard in hand and coffee in other .

Sighing ,she glanced at the papers against her chest, disappointment evident on her face as she turned to the left hall .

_Tsk Tsk, this is like the issue we did 3 months ago__! Their all basically the same thing. We need a new idea, a new concept, something different-_

Ugh. She'd have to get back to them on those designs and explain the concept of " new designs."\

Again .

Where on earth had all the creative people gone in this sad, little world ?

She blew a wisp of her strawberry hair out've her green viridian eyes and checked her outfit, sorting out any wrinkles.

A simple grey skirt that reached just above her knees, with a thick black belt tied around her slim waist, for her upper parts she chose a white blouse with two buttons undone showing her well developed chest. Her long pink hair was straightened and left to dangle down her back as she had liked it. A detailed silver locket was placed along her neck, shining as light bounded on it's surface to nearby walls. It was a gift from her mother, before she had died from sickness. Her mother had only been 44 then and young looking at that. So many times she'd heard praises towards her mother about her young appearence, most were from talk shows.

For a woman of 21 she felt as if she'd grown older much too fast. Where were the days when she'd giggle with Ino about cute boys that passed them by? Or the days when Sakura could just sit on her soft bed and not think about anything? Not a day went by did she not think about..._him. _Sadly, the thoughts of him were just the penticles of what was her worries. She was "beautiful" she was told by many men. Her picture was in the book of young, beautiful _successful _ladies and it irked her that they had the nerve to publish _another _article about her after she had so politley told them to fuck off.

She gently took out a folded paper she had ripped out of a book recently.

_Sakura Haruno._

_Age: 21_

_Eye color: Green_

_Height: "5"5"_

_Hair color: Pink_

_Rank: Currenty Number One ._

She rolled her eyes. Why do they care about this kind've stuff anyways ?

_Summary: Haruno Sakura is a young , beautiful woman who has close connections to many high ranking corporations such as: , Yamanaka, Corp, Hyugga,Corps and even the ever exclusive Nara,Corps. Sakura has an IQ of 162 next to genius, Shikamaru Nara who we congratulate for his success in the theory of chakra. Sakura has attended Kanoha High and at the early age of 15 was in college studying economics, design, architecture and medical studies. Her mother-_

She didn't want to read anymore. They were most likely calling her mother a "whore" for sleeping with _that man. _They knew nothing about the truth. Even if he was married, he had seduced her into it. Her mother wasn't very smart about men which had quite sadly, led to her downfall.

After her mothers death, she'd had taken care of everything. And her _father, _the bastard, ran away after he was wanted for his insane amount of debts. Paying them all was starting to drain her _bankrupt._This meeting was to hopefully gain a strong business partner as to help her in her some-what dire situation. It wasn't that she was completely out of money , Sakura just liked to be very cautious for any obstacles that could come her way at any situation and any time .

She took her hand and reached for the doorknob, opening it quickly while keeping her eyes glued to the papers and contracts infront of her.

After taking a seat, she made a mental note not to make eye-contact with her partner until absolutely necessary. She'd done some research on this man before she had proposed a partnership and the results were appalling. She hadn't even bothered to look at his picture after the first line. Playboy. Like kiddie in her hands she smirked. She thanked herself for being attractive. She raised her head and smiled at her fellow co-workers. Then did she look at her partner. The one radiating hormones in her direction.

_Ugh, not again. Hopefully he isn't some perv in a suit. I should've checked his picture..._

She was wrong. He wasn't some perv in a suit. He was a damn _hot _dude in a suit.

_Professional thoughts Sakura. Professional thoughts._

She tried to smile at him before she started with the business.

" Uchiha-san, I-"

"Sasuke." He said interupting Sakura.

Sakura ignored him.

"Uchiha-san, you have seen the contracts and you have agreed to all terms and have said you will provide help until Harunto Industries has infact, risen back to it's full potential. Is that correct?" Sakura said lifting her eyes from the contract to give him her full attention.

"Aa."

"What concerns me Uchiha-san, is that you seem to want nothing in return-"

"Sasuke. I said to call me Sasuke, _Sakura._ " His deep voice ran shivers down her spine . His eyes stared right at her , taking her in like an exhibit of some sort.

Sakura glared at him. " _Uchiha-san, _I feel such familarity would not benefit for either of us when this is over, so if you could please refrain from doing _this,_ she waved her hand at him , I won't kick your pretty _ass _out of my company." She plastered on a fake smile, hoping she made her intent clearer than water .

Sasuke face was bewildered before it turned into an irksome smirk. "So this only means one thing," he said tapping his fingers on the wooden conference table .

"And that would be?" Challenge clear in her voice.

"You were checking out my ass. How _professional, Haruno-san_. " Grinning at her idiotic expression as he teased her .

Only when she heard a light cough in the room did she remember her staff and others were present in the room .

"Your all dismissed. Uchiha-san and I would like to have a private discussion if you all will. " All people present made their way out of the room, Sasuke did nothing but watch until the door closed. _Then _did he make his move.

Sakura was infuriated. She had called this meeting to discuss things civilly and hopefully without any violence but he was seriously _pushing _it.

She directed her face at Sasuke, anger filled her eyes, brightening them till they shone with an almost fire-like light.

"Uchiha-san, I have no idea what your motives are, infact I dont really care as long as we get that contract signed. Are you cooperating or not?" She clarified.

"What you so clearly stated earlier," he spoke quite slowly, now directing his fingers to a cup as he circled its ring round and round ...

A pink eyebrow rose "I stated alot of things Uchiha. Perhaps you'd like to elaborate?" Her words were biting , dying for this to be over with . He was stubborn man , one that made things stretch on longer than necessary .

His eyes lifted to hers and through his thick lashes she watched his eyes scorch "About me wanting nothing from this company," he finally continued .

"So you would like some profits?" Her eyes narrowed _I should've figured._

"I am not in need of money," he was clearly amused by the thought "or anything _materialistic_ from this company," He dragged .

"but I want something from _you." _He stated rather bluntly.

Th pinkette swallowed slightly , he watched her intently, staring at her in a way that made her cheeks turn a deep shade of crimson.

He stopped circulating his fingers on the cup , and stood up for what seemed like stretching .

But he was slowly making his way towards her instead . Sakura backed away slowly , a little more and she was sure she could reach the doorknob . Though , his strides were to long and soon enough he was in arms reach of her , caging her as he placed a hand beside her head .

"For one night," he was extremely close she noticed as his tall figure bent down to her small statue. She wished she hadn't worn heels today , it would have been better if he strained his back trying to reach her .

"Your body," he whispered, tracing around her breasts to her hips , teasing her body , he seemed to almost chuckle .

"Your mouth," his own mouth went to the corner of her lips where he lightly pressed against it.

"Are _mine_." He took her lips full and kissed her, while his hand was gently massaging her sculp, prodding her to respond. She didn't know what was happening, except it was excruciatingly _painful _how much she loved the way he was kissing her. And his hands that were gently touching her face and in her _hair_ ...

" Hmm..." She seemed to purr.

Her eyes widened as realization hit her. What the hell? This is like..extortion!

But what could she do? Sasuke Uchiha, was willing to help for basically nothing. All that infuriating man wanted was... her. It was quite flattering really. Without realizing, she unconciously gripped his shirt, passing near his loins. He groaned causing Sakura to blush as she withdrew her hand . This was the company made by my mother. _Th-this place is all i have left of her. One night, just one and she would never see him again._ She promised herself.

"-Mmph, Uch-"

he wasn't letting her talk, that inconsiderate _ass_!

She desperately pushed at his chest, fully intent on not spending that one night here, at her own company, and before she got his promise in writing. Sakura wasn't _stupid _afterall.

When she had managed to push him off of her she sighed in relief, well until she fell too landing on her back with a painful thud on the rooms carpets .

When she opened her eyes, she noticed they were in a _very_ compromising position, one of which Ino would call the " make-out position". Sakura recalled there was a 99.9 percent chance that she'd be making out with him in that position as Ino had so crudely told her about. Lets just hope hes that .1 percent.

"Wait!" She pushed her arms up as to make sure he couldn't bend down any further than necessary. Touching his well toned chest was just a bonus." Before you start attacking me, emphasism on the attacking part," he smirked

" I agree to what you've said _as long_ as it's in writing. After it's..over. You are to leave my company and I alone. You wil not contact me. We will not aknowledge one another under _any _circumstances,"

His eyebrow lifted .

"It will be as if you and I have never existed."

Her eyes never looked at his while she whispered.

Sasuke was startled by her solemn words. The way her eyes were so light and far away, it was so soft on her face. She was deep in thought. It wasnt like he wanted to have a carry-on after it was done, just a good fuck with some hot, educated woman. It was something he did frequently to relieve some stress. Usually he'd find a company in need of help, with a beautiful CEO and then offer his help in exchange for a day of full sex. All the women so far had wanted that one day to flourish into a 'relationship ', how foolish they all were.

"Aa. Get the contract ready and send it to my secretary, Sakura. I'd like to _help _you as soon as possible." he chuckled at her startled expression and went to the door.

"Am I crazy to believe your not just screwing with me...? " Sakura mumbled to herself.

He stopped, looking over his shoulder he added quietly "I am a man of my words, Sakura, you'd do well to know that." and he shut the door,

sealing their contract and allowing Sakura to cry. _I will get him, I swear I will mom. I'll ruin him like how he ruined us. He will pay us back in full._

_I know this is just a dangerous game to play but he left you,_

_us._

_and in the end..._

_you died of a broken heart._

_The broken heart that ouldn't hold a daughter ._

The thought of her father caused Sakura's blood to boil over.

_Father,_

_You will pay us back , pay mom back for leaving her , pay her back for using her-_

_Pay me back,_

_For taking away my childhood ._

Using Sasuke wouldn't be too hard.

_Afterall, what death would be more suiting?_

She laughed with irony,

_Fugaku Uchiha._

_You've turned me into this bitter person ._

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnn!**

**This was kinda done in a rush and I wasn't really paying any attention to the kiss scene because I will get more detailed about it when Sakuras more..willing. Next chapter will be them discussing his conditions and hers. I will also get more into the situation of her mother as the story progresses. -w-**

**Read and Review cause I won't update until I have 5 reviews. Yup. five. So get to reviewing.**


	2. Contracts

**Aww, You guys are so encouraging! Thank you dudes! O.O and...ladies? Lol, **

**NOTE: THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT NOT INCEST. You will understand as the story progresses. You will also understand I will NOT write that shit without warning people. I don't write incest, just genius plots. ^^ **

**Now that we have that cleared up, Read and Enjoy~**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha has requested your pressen- beep"

"Miss Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha has called-beep"

"Miss Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha is he-beep" Sakura pushed the button furiously. Anger boiling as his name kept being repeated over and over on her PM.

"Sakura, you had better not be running from me-" and she unplugged it. Really! The nerve of that man. It wasn't her fault that she was feeling the need to distance herself from him. He was making things to damn complicated! It did not help that she was lacking any self-control when he was in the room but now she had to worry about keeping their hands off eachother while in the pressence of one another. "_God dammit,_ that would be nearly impossible!" She groaned in displeasure.

I have to go to his office and discuss the contracts. Or we'll never get anywhere.

"Ugh, I hate that arrogant son of a bi-"

" Oh, and who partell are you talking about Sakura?"

Oh _fuck_.

She plastered on a strict smile. " Why, _you _ofcoarse, Uchiha-san."

He chuckled. " Then it's safe to assume you have no revelations with other men? "

Sakura blinked. Damn,

He's good.

" I am aqquainted with _many _men." Sakura said sticking her head up, as to stare into his eyes.

" Just as I am..._aqquainted _with many women."

Sakura tensed.

" Come. We are to discuss our contract at my house. I assure you I will attempt to leave all body-contact until after the contract is done."

Sakura grabbed her purse, mumbling obscenities at him all the way.

His car was sleek and black. Mercedes, it figured.

The seats were Italian black, leather. Cool to the touch.

As Sakura entered his car, he had opened the door for her. She wasn't sure if it was out've courtesy or he was sucking up to her. Either way, it was strange.

He drove his car quite skillfully, dodging cars and stopping smoothly. She could see him staring at her through his mirror, focusing on her face. Her eyes twitched in annoyance and she glared at him.

" Is there something on my face or are you always doing that to women in your car?"

" I have mirrors in my car. I like to use them to my advantage." He looked at her, flashing his straight white teeth.

Sakura's cheeks were tinged in red,and she huffed and turned her face. Sasuke wanted to laugh at her expression.

Endearing, really.

As they approached his manor Sakura was starting to fidget. A little bit to relentlessly and it was quite entertaining to watch, until she started biting her lower lip. His eyes went to them, pink and full. He could imagine what those lips could do and exactly where they could be doing it too. He felt heat rise to his loins and he hit his head on the steering wheel, " Sakura," he said through gritted teeth. She peered at him curiously " Yes, Uchiha-san?" he groaned. Her voice was so soft and he yearned to hear her soft voice break as he took her to his bed and-

He pulled over.

And grabbed her waist, bringing her to him as he kissed her roughly, seating her so her legs were wrapped around his hips. He moaned at the pressure it was applying and forced his tongue into her wet, hot mouth. Sakura blushed as she felt the bulge in his pants grind into her entrance. Her mind started to shut down as he brought her to the back, never leaving her lips. His hand reached for her buttons and they came undone showing her satin white bra. She didn't notice notice until the clasp was undone, and his hand was squeezing her soft mounds. She moaned and arched her back as he began to suck at her hard peaks, teasing them with tongue. He smirked and went to both, rubbing his face in them while answering " Yes, _Sakura?"_

She panted and reached pants, she unzipped it and watched in delight,as it spring out. She grabbed hold of it with one hand and watched as Sasuke grabbed hold of her hair. She flicked her pink tongue at it's tip, teasing him cruelly. "Sakura" He warned. She took him full and hard, her hand sliding in places she couldn't reach as he slid into the tempo. " Sakura," it was a whisper. She sucked harder. " Almost." he gripped her hair, keeping her in place. And with one hard suck, he came long and hard, His eyes rolling slighly at the back of his head as he fell.

" I'm-driving" She said in between pants.

He nodded his head tiredly. _Her assets are quite nice_ he made note.

She smirked and buttoned up her shirt and bra, starting the engine as he gave her directions to his house.

When they reached it, Sasuke was wide awake and eager to get the contract done. She had given a sample as to her skills if he could help her. She was practically encouraging him to finish early as to taste his reward. And it damn worked.

As she was led into the large 50 million dollar mansion, she noticed he had a million bed-rooms. And about two-million maids. All looked very attractive. She glanced at his back wondering if he ever...?

"Sometimes." he said quietly.

" Pardon?" Sakura asked confusedly.

" The maids. Sometimes when I feel an Itch I-"

"I-I never asked you that-"

"You didn't have too." He disappeared behind a door.

Sakura followed him into what looked like his own personal meeting room. All legal documents on his side were placed on the table and he ushered her to a seat.

"The condititions on my side Sakura are _formally _known to you, Sakura," She blushed at that. He continued "I have signed the papers for the more,

_personal _matters and all that needs to be done is your signatures."

"You are to sign my contract, as to what you must do after I have assisted you."

She nodded in understanding and read through the documents.

After that was done, she signed them, agreeing that nothing was out've place. All he wanted were:

A couple of dinners as to understand her better,

her number if he had to call her for some matter of importance, all leading up to

the one night. All her conditions to that were attached.

After handing him the papers she stretched and yawned, forgetting he was still there. His eyes went to her smooth skin. -Ahem-

" Sakura, you should leave before, _something unfortunate _happens." He said stiffly as she turned her face to meet his.

She smiled. " I think that is a wonderful idea, Uchiha-san. " She stood up, grabbing her purse.

" Sakura,"

His voice stopped her.

" Yes? "

" Call me Sasuke." He demanded.

She grinned and walked up to him. Stopping when she reached his chest.

" I'm sorry Uchiha-san but"

She went to his ear,

" _that, _wasn't in the contract."

She purred before darting out the door,

leaving a_ very_ aroused Uchiha.

_Oh,_

_-smirks-_

_She's good._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Man, after I had those reviews I was so happy to know you guys loved it! Next goal is 15 reviews or my motivation would be totally lost because I think you all hate my story. -sweatdrops- This was also my first time writing more hardcore fluff material so give me feedeback about how horrible or realistic it was._**

**_Reviews make the world go round. And also my updates.^^ Next chapter will be about FUGAKU. Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnn. And maybe...dinner? -grins evilly- You won't find out if you don't review. -sing song voice-_**


	3. Too Sweet He Is

_**SORRY GUYS, I NOTED THAT THE WHOLE UH, SCENE THING NEEDED REVISING SO I MADE IT LONGER AND HOPEFULLY BETTER.^^**_

_**Yay! I have 16 reviews. So here's chapter 3. I just came back from my guitar lessons so I am quite tired. Ya'll should feel lucky I was so much more energized after reading your reviews.^^ I was also asked make my chapters longer so I'd like to say that this is the longest chapter so far. You guys should thank that person. Now you have longer fluff.^^ **_

_**Read em and weep. Don't weep unless I suddenly decide to kill Sasuke for his ignorance.^^**_

_**Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own Naruto. -smirks- yet.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How the hell did he know!?

Sakura thought furiously to herself, as she sat in her car, peering at her side-view mirror every so often.

She was being tailed. By a sleek, black Mercedes. Specifically,

Sasuke Uchiha's car.

Sighing, she flipped open her phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

"_Sakura._" he growled.

Sakura gulped at his tone before summoning all her power into her voice. " Uchiha-san, I am quite busy right now so I won't be able to make it to din-"

" Your busy running _away _from me?" He sounded bewildered by the thought.

Sakura laughed lightly, and Sasuke listened to it reply over and over in his mind. He wanted that to be _their_ laugh. The one that he would have the pleasure of hearing for the rest of their time together. Which wasn't very long. Nethertheless, he wanted it to be that way for as long as possible.

" Exactly." her seductive voice rang through his ears and if he could, he would've pounced on her. And a whole lot of other things came to mind that even he was having trouble keeping control of.

The line went dead.

So he texted her.

**_Sasuke.U to Sakura.H_**

If I catch you, you have to drop everthing and have dinner with me.

**_Sakura.H to Sasuke.U_**

Let's play then.

He heard the engine to her silver porshe roar, as she started to manuver her way past the little amount of cars on the road. Sasuke following her close behind.

Sakura was _smiling_. She was having so much more fun than she ever remembered. _When was the last time I was so thrilled?_

She glanced at her mirror, speeding up and watched as his car faded away, it was so easy!

Wait, this **is** too easy.

Before she could blink Sasuke's car was turning from the nearby corner as the sounds of screeching were heard through the almost empty streets.

She sighed in disappointment at her loss.

She didn't have much time to wallow in self-pity before a strong hand opened her car door, and carried her out.

She tightened her lips, determined not to smile as he flung her across his shoulder, placing her on one of his cool, leather seats.

He then made his way to her car, parking it on the side.

_I am **so** giving him the silent treatment when he gets his cute, chicken-ass hair back._

As he got into his car, he gave her a quick smirk before putting his car in reverse, heading for an open restaruant.

She refused to look at him the whole time.

Even as they entered the restaraunt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He applauded her,

for being able to keep shut the whole time. Knowing her, she would've wanted wanted to shout at him for his cockiness, or blame him in some way.

But _this _was a bit too much.

Sakura was currently sitting in her chair, as far away as possible from him. She even went to the trouble of using a menu as a wall from her face to his.

His eye twitched in annoyance.

Not how dinner was supposed to go, and he certainly wasn't going to let it stay like this.

He glanced at her sideways, as to see what she was so interested in besides him.

She was staring at woman dressed in fine material who was laughing softly as a cake was brought over.

" Do you enjoy eating cake?" He asked curiously, attempting to get more information on her.

" I do actually..." she answered absently while continuing, " I had one with mother every month before she became depressed. I never had cake with anymore."

" Did she forget...?" he asked, determined to get the conversation rolling.

" No..." she said sadly, " there just wasn't no point, to eat something sweet when you couldn't taste it how delicious it was."

He was genuinely confused. Her mother seemed to be quite an issue to Sakura, even after death.

Sasuke waved a hand infront of Sakura's face.

She didn't notice. He called a waiter over, whispering words in his ear. He nodded in response.

When Sakura had finally snapped out of her daze, Sasuke wasn't there anymore. Instead, left in his place was a note and a small lingering smell of calogne.

"He _ditched_ me." she thought angrily.

Until she read the note, did her face soften in understanding.

_Come outside. They will lead you there._

She grabbed her jacket and ushered by a waiter to the back.

Suprisingly, there was a lake there, illuminated by small boats and candles. A table was set nearby.

" H-How did he...?"

"I'm a billionaire Sakura. Nothing is impossible for me, no mater what time limit there is." he said matter-a-factly appearing from the shadows.

"We haven't eaten yet. You were preoccupied so I called Yamanaka as to find out what you preferred. Seems you have the tastes of a child, Sakura." he teased lightly.

" Well, atleast _I_ can eat sweets. I know for a fact that you hate things sweet." She smirked at his suprised face.

" Yes, but I'm a _billionaire._ It makes up for everything." he counter-attacked.

" It makes up for your large ego you mean." she mumbled, seating herself at the table.

Their evening went on with them exchanging friendly banter and some of their personal likes and dislikes.

As she finished her meal, Sasuke told her to close her eyes and count to 3.

She rolled her eyes and complied.

1, she said skeptically,

2, a bit softer this time,

3 she sighed and opened her eyes.

There, highlighted in pink frosting, was a triple, chocolate, mocha cake. Lightly decorated in pink swirls and writing.

" Sorry I brought you to dinner." it read.

She laughed at the words. He was making up for making her embaressed.

Before she knew it, she had started to cry.

He had actually listened to her. And used every bit of info he had just so she could smile and talk to him. _Man,_

she felt like a _jerk._

Sasuke went to her, not knowing what to do, his instincts told him to hug her so he did just that. Making small circles behind her back, he hoped he could soothe her..

It worked somehow. And he was so enthralled by her. _Everything is so new_... he thought amazed.

_I have never gone this far before, mostly because it isn't necessary but..._

_everything_ was necessary,

_for her._

Man, he needed to get this done before he'd gotten himself in too deep. But maybe, just for a little bit,

he'd hold her and relish in the feel of her touch.

"Thank you so much, Uchiha-san." she said in between her sobs.

And that was enough for him. For now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had taken her home that night, after she stopped crying.

Her face was still red from her tears but there was so smudge of make-up anywhere. It never occured to him she never wore make-up.

And she looked at him gratefully that day, before lovingly caressing his face and placing a chaste kiss on him.

It was much to light for him, so

like all Uchiha's,

he took the situation into his own hands.

Reaching for her head, he grabbed hold of her waist and opened the door to her house.

He brought her to the living room, groaning as she took her delicate fingers and danced around his throbbing erection. He moved his kisses down her throat, marvelling at how smooth and creamy it was. Leaving small love-bites here and there, he roughly removed her shirt and stared hungrily at her barely enclosed breasts. She blushed a beautiful shade of crimson as he began to trace them, asking her what size they were, and how lovely her pink bra was.

She never had the chance to answer, before he went to her ear and ever so silently whispered,

" You look simply delectible in pink, but ," he started unhooking one clasp.

" I'd rather see how you look _naked."_ he purred as it fell to the floor.

Taking a breast in his hand, he began to squeeze it gently pulling at it's peak. His mouth went to hers as he bit her lower lip, asking for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth as his tongue darted to hers. His other hand went to her other breast, tracing small circles on her nipple making Sakura shiver with pleasure. They broke apart as to breathe and Sasuke moved his hands lower to her more sensitive region.

" How wet are you Sakura?" he asked curiously and went to her silk, pink panties. Sakura tensed as he started to rub at her aching core, through the silky material. " Ahh..."he smirked as he removed it, ducking his head under her legs." A little present for that pleasurable gift you gave me in the car."She gasped as he began licking and sucking on her clit, his tongue moving at an alarming rate as the cum came down in faster amounts. " Ahh, Uc-hia-san..." He lifted her in the air, as she grabbed his hair keeping balance.

"What did you say..?" he said darkly, temporairily decreasing his pace as to hear her answer. His voice muffled by the sounds of sucking.

"Uchiha-san-"

He rapidly increased the sucking, biting down lightly on her pink bud. Using his tongue, he imitated the rapid pounding his cock would do for her, cum shooting out as he attempted to drink her dry.

"Say it, Sakura." he commanded as he took his fingers and dipped them one by one into her soaking core while she arched her back and moved to the pumping of his fingers,asking him rather lostly " Say-say, ahh, what?"

"My name," Sasuke clarified. "**Say it,** Sakura." As he angrily reached for her breasts and gave it a long hard squeeze. He pumped faster and faster noting she was going to reach her climax soon. He smirked.

"N-no." she said rather weakly as a his fingers curled inside of her.

He smirked. "Then I'll make you scream it." He promised. Placing his thumb and forefinger on her clit, he pinched down, watching Sakura as she closed her eyes and screamed " Uch-iha-sannn, ahhh!!!" Her body colvulsed as she came, long and cum squirting out all over his fingers and dripping on Sakura's carpeted floor.

She sighed contently before falling on her couch.

She opened one eye tiredly, as to see what Sasuke was doing. It was truly an erotic sight and she swore she might've cum again if she had watched long enough.

He stared right at her and licked the cum right off his fingers, emphasizing the motion of his tongue.

She blushed.

"I'm afraid we may have taken this too far tonight." she said in a hushed tone, closing her eyes.

Sasuke smirked at her. "I haven't entered you yet, _Sakura_. My night still stands." he stood up and made his way to the door.

"I trust I will see you tomorrow, Sakura?" opening the door he peered at her. She was already dressed and currently, detangling her hair.

Sakura looked up at him and walked to the door. Ignoring the question she made a remark of her own,

"I trust you'll deal with your erection, in your own way, _Uchiha-san. _So I'm sure you won't have a need to see me tomorrow."

and she promptly closed the door, smirking at his expression.

_Never torture her on purpose,_

_or she'll torture you back._

_Damn._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Man that was so hard to do! I have not ever gone to that section of the body before so I was all freaked out as to what I should graphically tell you guys. Man, when the one night happenes I have no idea what I will do. Hopefully I wrote this right so as when the time approaches, i wont have to worry about their..uh, bed activities. I apologize for any spelling errors and I will fix them when i have time. Updates my not come as soon as I usually do, thanks to the weekend being over soon. ^^ Gomen if I am seriously leaving you guys hanging.**_

_**Review Goal is: 40 reviews! That should pile on nicely on the school days.^^**_

_**Review Ppl. ^^**_


	4. Running Out Of Time

**_ATTENTION, I RE-READ CHAP.3 AND DECIDED THAT IT WASN'T LONG ENOUGH. IT HAS A FEW MINOR CHANGES BUT FEEL FREE TOO READ IT._**

Besides that announcement, I haven't gotten the 40 reviews yet but I realize you guys are really lovin the story so I;ll be updating sooner.^^

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Probably.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of shuffling paper were heard inside of her office. A frown etched on her face. The source of her worries?

Sasuke Uchiha.

_I think I'm getting too deep into this_. She sighed. _But I just can't think straight when he's near me and-and, my body just moves on it's own! My mind can't even control anything anymore. This was not such a good idea afterall. I can't even be alone with him for 5 mins without making-out with him! And that phase of my life was supposed to be over_ .She moaned frustratingly.

" What are you thinking about Sakura?"

She flinched.

" About how you get into my office so quickly." she growled back.

Chuckling as he sat on the chair across her desk he watched her as she went through an assortment of papers. Noting the small crease of her eye-brow and her tense shoulders he darted behind her. He was pleased she chose to wear a spagetti strap top rather than a blouse today. He had full access to her skin now.

Gently massaging her shoulders, his face placed conveniently on her shoulder did he ask her " You seem tense, perhaps I should help you relax?"

Sakura paused, contemplating before nodding her head slightly." Well, I suppose but what way are you- nghaaa" he was nipping at her ear moving down to the smooth skin of her shoulder and pausing to give her a hickey or two. Gingerly, he started licking over the small pain with his wet tongue. The hot, moist feeling sunk into her skin and she controlled the urge to moan. " Uchiha-san" her voice trembled slightly. He smirked at her lack of control. " Hmm...?" he replied still licking and sucking on her skin. " I think we-ngaa, ne-need to start wit-AH" He wasn't listening to her, infact, it seemed he wasn't going too if it meant stopping what he was doing.

Maybe there was only one way...

"Sasuke." she said softly, moving her head to the side to accomadate him further on her creamy flesh.

He stopped.

" Say it again."

" Nope."

" Say it."

"Say what, Sasuke?"

And he lunged at her, kissing her hastily, panting words into her ear. " Dammit, Sakura. I love the way you say my name." he growled playfully in her ear. " If I could hear you moan it..."

" I never said your name, Uchiha-san." she feigned her innocence by patting his head and batting her thick lashes. " Or atleast, I won't until all my papers and such are done..." He narrowed his eyes angrily and marched to her desk, seating himself in her chair and grabbing a pen. Sakura stood up aswell, seating herself on the chair infront of Sasuke. She untied her hair, allowing it to cascade down her shoulders and back. The smell of vanilla overwhelmed the air. Sasuke stiffened.

She giggled and twirled a strand of her pink hair around her finger, smiling as he darted his eyes to and from the twirl.

" Hmm... distracted, Uchiha-san?" she teased.

" _Very._ " he said rather warily.

" And what do you plan to do about it? _Spank me_?"

" Perhaps," his eyes had a naughty glint to them. Sakura shivered.

He shuffled the papers and stacked them in a neat pile. He was out of his seat before she could flinch.

"Done." he purred

Sakuras eyes widened. That was fast.

" You didn't think some small paperwork could stop me from having my way with you, did you?"

" Ofcoarse not, Uchiha-san. Just long enough for me to get to my lunch break with, Ino,"

" Oh, and your zipper is undone, although it's nice to know you like to make things easier for me."

He looked down. What the-? His pants weren't- " _Sakura_." he said menacingly.

She was out of the room before he could reach her. Laughter filled the halls.

_Gotcha._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lunch with Ino was something Sakura would've preferred was quiet. But Ino had other plans. Plans that involved Sakura spilling the beans about her hot partner, Sasuke Uchiha.

_It's like everywhere I go, It's gotta be related to him in some way_. The world does not revove around him ya'know. The _bastard._

"Ino, No we're not screwing each other." she blushed slightly. " Yet."

Ino gasped. " Sakura! I always knew you had it in you!"

" No no no, I_ have_ to have sex with him. It was in his conditions."

"Wait, he just wanted a good fuck?" Ino said slightly startled.

-sighs- "Its okay Ino, I've slept with men before." Sakura said clearly annoyed by Ino's bewilderment.

"Yes, but it was the people you dated! This is in a contract. Do you know what your getting yourself into?"

:Yes Ino, but there isn't anything I can do about it now. By the end of this month, the Haruno financial problem will be gone. Mostly because of Sasukes generous donation."

Ino rolled her eyes, "I still don't understand why you wouldn't let us donate to you."

Sakuras eyes hardened "Ino, you know well about my father. I just think he should be paying for what he took from my mothers company. He's indebted to us."

"Now, now, Sakura, you know I don't approve of revenge,"

Ino smiled, " but I never said getting back from what people owe you is " revenge."

"So," Ino said switching the topic. "have you two kissed?"

"Yes," Sakura turned crimson, "and a whole lot of other things too.."

Ino squeeled in delight, " Okay, is it true that his _you know what_ is like 6 inches long?"

Sakura blushed. " approximately, maybe a little more..." she said, tapping her chin in thought.

Ino clapped her hands "Omg, is it..

Ino's voice trailed off, as Sakura's attention was diverted to a man walking down the streets in a black trench coat.

She stiffened.

_Uchiha-_

At that moment, his eyes went to her hers and he nodded his head her way.

_-Itachi?_

Her phone rang and Sakura picked it up rather robotically.

"Ino, I-I have to go, tell you the details later." and she ran out of the shop.

"Hello" Sakura said quietly to the man.

"It's good to see you again sister. Breaking mens hearts as usual I presume?"

Sakura smiled brightly at him "Ofcoarse, we are Uchiha's afterall." she laughed grabbing his rough, hand.

They walked down the streets, stopping at a park to converse about what they were doing in their lives. She had found out he was now a leader of gang called "Akatsuki" and had been scolding him for not letting her responded that it would've been a stupid thing to do. She had only chuckled in response. Soon, she found him lying on her lap while she remininced about the old times they had. She laughed as she remembered all the outrageous things she got him to do, while he made small comments about how wild she was as a child. At some point, she thought he had fallen asleep and she stroked his hair affectionately. Softly, she asked him if he had missed her.

She giggled at his irritated expression. He had always hated talking about feelings. He had called it "An inconvience to men." Just as she thought he wasn't going to answer her, he spoke,

" More than you know." his voice was barely audible. But Sakura caught it.

" Hey,I'm a girl. We're always the ones missing the men, while the men missed their single days." she said playfully.

" Your a woman, Sakura. You of all people should know that."

Her eyes saddened, " Yes, but can't I pretend for once that I'm wild and free?"

" It's just another way for you to show your regret. You have no gain from doing such a thing. Just ignorrance."

She ignored that. Remembering why Mom had loved him so much. He was always so wise.

" Mom always loved you ya'know. First name she ever called was Itachi. Even when she was dying. Even though you aren't her blood, you were loved the very most..." her voice faltered at the end.

" Stop living in the past, Sakura, or there can't be any future."

" I can't believe thats coming from a gang leader." she giggled lightly and poked his cheek.

" I'm suprised you have the gall to poke a gang leader." He retorted with a smirk, poking her nose.

" I've missed you." she sighed hugging his warm body.

" You always have."

They stayed like that, silently thinking and holding one another. Until Sakura, realized what time it was did she make a move to leave.

" I have to go to work. My break was supposed to be over an hour ago." she chuckled nervously.

" It cannot be helped."

" Har har. Good bye, Itachi."

He grabbed her hand and slowly placed a small, lingering kiss on it, never leaving her hand as his lashes peered up at her. " We will meet again Sakura."

And that was all Sakura remembered as she returned to work that day. Smiling lightly, she slowly rubbed the spot he had kissed. A memory to hold dear.

" It seems you had an entertaining afternoon." Sasukes voice echoed in her office.

Startled she looked up, bunching her eye-brows in the process. " I thought you had left."

" I did, I just wanted to remind you the month is almost over."

Sakura stilled.

" Oh?" she pretended to seem unaware " Is that so? And what happens at the end of this month that makes you so anxious?" Not meeting his eyes, she began to stare at her nails, feigning an uncaring face.

He was at her ear in an instant. " _The month I fuck you senseless Sakura," _

_" _The night I make you _mine._"

The words unspoken hung in the air,

_Even if it's only one night I will make it last forever._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_Man this took me forever thanks to the fact that I accidently forgot to save it and then deleted it. O.O Fail_**

**_Reviews make me write and I thank Miki-chan for being there all the way.^^_**

**_I'm pretttyyyy sure the next chapter will be longer because of the whole Fugaku situation andddddd....the moment you all been waiting for, me writing INSANE HARDCORE FLUFF. It should be the next chapter. If it isn't then I will try to add fluff. O.O lots of things to cover._**


	5. Sealing The Deal

**_AND THE FLUFF BEGINS! Muah ha ha ha! -yawns- Yea, that's basically it. O.O _**

**_Disclaimer: I No Owney Naruto-ey. Hee._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sealing The Deal**

She was avoiding him.

He could tell.

It seemed that as the month was drawing to an immidiate end, she fidgeted and ran in his pressence. Strange that she chose _now _to be having second thoughts. It was inevitable, he supposed that she would act this way but he preferred seeing her angry than nervous. Either way, he was going to get her in bed with him. Even without a contract. She wasn't complaining yet either.

He'd spent the whole day looking for her and she seemed to be evading him quite efficiently. He walked around the halls, making his way to his temporary office. As he was doing so, a flash of pink hair turned the corner and he darted to the source.

He had caught her then, cornering her down the hall of unused rooms.

" Sakura." his voice low.

_Oh Shi-_

"Uhh...hi?" Sakura squeeked.

Sasuke moved his head down, closer to her face and she squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting the impact.

It never came.

Opening her eyes slowly, she blinked back a bit of haze, looking for his hair. Finding his head was placed beside hers, resting peacefully on her shoulder suprised her. Her back against the wall as his hands were placed beside her head. Trapping her.

" Uchiha-san...?" she asked uncertainly.

" Don't," he whispered.

She stared at him, confused.

" Don't avoid me. Anything else would be better than that."

His voice was pained as he asked her so gently to aknowledge him. Guilt was spreading throughout her body and she wrapped her arms around him.

" Kay. But you can't just stalk me everywhere I go." she said softly, playing with his hair.

" Then don't go anywhere." his voice raspy.

" Give me reason not too." she whispered back.

Gently detangling herself from his chest, she made her way down the hall and around the corner, never too hear his broken voice add,

" _Because I'm not always there_."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's mind was in a jumble after what had happened in the hall. His face was so serious. His voice was so hurt. And she just felt so torn. _I don't know what happened, I just felt so,so caring. I think we just had a moment,_ she thought dreamily_. I should have never done this, I can feel it._ _The warm tingling sensation of-of... Love. It's breaking my resolve_ she thought miserably. At this rate, she'd be too attached to leave him and move on with her life. How can I start dating when all I'd be thinking of, is him?

But the worst part of it was,

He just wanted a good fuck. The way he was behaving was most likely due to his personality. He was poccessive that _bastard_,

and she loved it.

It was just that little thing that really shows how much you mean to them. Stretching as she stood from her chair, she walked to her window overlooking Suna, marvelling at the lights and towers. She was unaware that she was being watched.

" Tomorrows the day, huh?" she said to herself.

" It is. I'll pick you up at seven." She wasn't suprised anymore. She was used to hearing answers out of the blue.

She nodded. " Thank you, for your services, Uchiha-san. It was a...pleasure to work alongside you."

" Anytime."

She shook her head. " Never again..."

He didn't say anything, but he reached for her hand holding it close to his heart. His body was so _warm_ and his heart,

was beating so fast.

They stayed like that for several moments before she withdrew her hand. " I have to go." she murmurred.

He nodded and watched her fetch her belongings and make her way to her car.

Closing his eyes, he placed his head against the glass.

" She means nothing to me. After tomorrow, all these feelings will be gone."

But he was only lying to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole day she felt a little jumpy. And in her opinion, it was absolutely nerve-wrecking. She was constantly watching the clock, staring and biting her lip as the time went faster.

It was Sunday. No work today. Yup.

Nothing to keep her mind from thinking. She wandered around her large house, finally deciding she'd take a long bath. One with her favourite smelling oils, and her strawberry swirl shampoo. That would keep her calm for the time to come.

Atleast, she _hoped_ so.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke thought the time wasn't going fast enough.

Every couple of seconds he'd look at his watch, waiting for it to strike seven.

It just striked six.

He chose to take a shower before she arrived.

Which would be another 60 minutes of _pure torture_.

Wonderful.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The limo arrived right on time.

Just as Sakura was slipping on a pair of black stilletos.

She wore a pair of good-fitting jeans and a white tank-top. Not really caring about her clothing. She wasn't going to be wearing it for long anyways.

She jumped out her door and made her way to the limo.

The driver was speaking on the phone as she buckled herself in. After that, it was flying past cars by which she could guess, was the work of an Uchiha.

He must be waiting a lil _too _

eagerly she thought amused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The limo lurched forward as it stopped, waking Sakura from her nap.

Dazily she made her way out, thanking him while closing the door.

The front-door was open so she let herself in, only to be dragged by two maids to a large decorative, room. The walls and windows were draped in black and dark blue. The bed was soft, and made from silk, matching the walls. In one corner was a labtop and stereo system. The wall had a giant plasma T.V attached to it and cases of DVD's and CD's sat beside it.

" Uchiha-san asks that you change into this." One of the maids indicated with her fingers to the linger-ish clothing items.

She sighed and nodded her head as they excused themselves.

Picking them up, she made her way to the large bathroom to change.

After that was done, she explored the room, staring at the pictures and opening the drawers. It seemed to be Sasuke's room. She blushed, and went under the blanket. _So this is where he sleeps_... _and this is his smell_ she breathed in tiny hints of honey and rainwater. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sasuke entered his room, he had hoped to find a very awake Sakura waiting eagerly for his arrival.

Instead, he found her soundly asleep wrapped up in his blankets.

Slowly he went to the bed, taking off his clothing in the process and went under the covers.

"Sakura." his voice causing her to stir. She rubbed her eyes slowly, making a tiny yawn and sitting up slowly. Revealing how scantily clad she was in clothing. Her night-gown was red and black with a long slit in the middle that tyed to the other half with a stringy red bow. He watched as she slowly moved her leg, causing the slit to open and reveal the satin red and black lacy panties she was wearing.

" Hello, Uchiha-"

He knocked her down on the bed, kissing her roughly as his hand went to her gown. _He wasn't here to make conversation_-. His tongue went to the ouline of her lips and he bit down, she whimpered in response. -He was here to _fuck_ her _shitless. _Tilting her head up, her lips parted and he let himself in, tasting her mouth and playing with her tongue as they twined. Their fight for dominance was winding as their tongues exchanged large amounts of salyvia and they broke apart, gasping for air.

He layed his head down on her chest, slowly removing the clasps. " Red just may be your color aswell." he murmurred as he removed her bra exposing Sakura's skin to the cold. She shivered as he dug his face into her breasts. Loving the feel of him there she hugged him closer, feeling him smirk in her skin. Slowly he lifted his head and reached for a nipple. It puckerd at his touch as he put it full into his mouth. Sakura covered her mouth, determined not to give him the response he wanted. He bit her then, shaking all of her self control. " Ahhhh, Sasu-Uchiha-san" she corrected herself rather weakly.

Using his nose, he glided up and down Sakuras body, stopping briefly at her ear. " Get used to calling me Sasuke, Sakura, It'll be the only thing you'll be able to say for the past 24 hours." his voice husky as he nipped her atear. She sighed contently as his hands gently touched her in a feather like manner, stopping at her panties. Reaching under, his fingers rubbed at her sex, intent on making her moan. Sakura bit her tongue letting out a breathy gasp. Slowly, his large finger made it's way into her core pushing as it went deeper. Using his fingers he pumped licking his lips at the amount of cum she was producing " Ahhh..." she groaned in pleasure.

Pulling her panties down he threw them hastily to the floor. He readied himself at her entrance, bending down over her while whispering words of warning. " It will be quite uncomfortable for a while, but you'll get used to the size." She nodded her head as he pressed a kiss roughly to her lips. In one swift movement, he entered her slick wet folds, her cries muffled by his lips. He moved slowly at a strained pace as she moaned in pleasure.

" Sasukeeehhh, ahh fasterrr..." she begged breathily

He gladly complied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pounding was all she could feel and hear as she screamed his name. Her vision blurred at the intensity of their intercorse and she began to see black and white. Her body racked by the convulsions. "Sasuke ,ahhhhhhhhhh," he thrust harder, faster groaning aswell by the wildness of their sex. Her nails clawed at his back, screaming as her climax was soon met. She came once, twice, thrice and he never stopped. Even when she begged and screamed the pressure was too much he continued, his rapid thrusts turning into jackhammer's.. " Sasuke,"- thrust-"It,"-"ahhh,"-thrust-"hurts,"-pounds"

" I'm not stopping Sakura." he replied pulling out of her, " Not until I want too,"

"Wrap your legs around me" he commanded. She did just so as her back met a wall. " _I am going to **fuck **you in every place and position I can for the next 22 hours Sakura. If you have something to say, say it **now** while I still have my sanity."_

She smiled tiredly and rested her head on his shoulder "Just this,after we have rough sex against a wall, can we try the shower next?" He smirked.

"We're trying everthing sakura."

Before she could reply, he had already penetrated her body, making her arch in response. Gently she felt it draw out, only to pound against hers, as the cum shot down her legs. She recalled her screaming after that. So much her throat ached and she felt she'd lost her voice. All the while he urged her to scram his name...

"_Louder_." he commanded

She moaned it.

" Scream my name **_louder_**." His thrusts getting wilder and wilder.

She screamed. And he never drew out.

When she awoke, she was lying in bed, curled up on Sasuke's warm body. She snuggled up closer, loving the smell of his skin. It smelled slightly like sweat and sex, but mostly like her. She heard him chuckle and shifted slightly to see him better. He groaned at her movement. Her expression was confused, she shifted again, feeling something move slightly inside of her. Looking down did she realize,

he was still planted firmly inside of her.

"Sorry." she whispered, caressing his cheek slowly.

"It's fine." he whispered hoarsely, " It's your time to lead." Sakura's eyes brightened at the idea and she pulled his cock out of her. Slowly she spread her legs, bringing his cock to her entrance as she lowered herself down. Shifting slightly, she began to slide up and down his shaft, her breasts bouncing in her movements. Sasuke reached for them, squeezing and pinching as she moaned louder " Oh...Ahhhh..." Taking her hand she slid her hand down his cock as she slid out and removing her hand as she slid down. She wanted to give a full experience. He groaned and placed his hands at her sides, guiding her as to accomadate him. His climax was fastly approaching as Sakura's pace increased. He came within seconds, his eyes rolling back from his sex high, he groaned her name. She was still moving on his shaft, even after he came so he pushed her down, kissing her while she screamed as he forced himself into her. Over and over she cried as his movements got more painful.

No matter how many times he entered her,

" Ahhhhhh..."

Or how many times he pushed through her very core,

" I-I'm...Ahhhhhhh!!"

It wasn't enough. Not even when she blacked out did he stop.

" Sasuke! Ple-Please, no more...

He wanted her to be screaming his name even as she woke.

Screaming in pleasure,

sadness,

pain.

He knew he was sadistic that way. It was her fault for teasing him. For making him addicted. For being so damn _fuckable._

That he never wanted to stop.

He pulled out of her and flipped her over,

he pushed through her ass, admiring her screams of pain.

" AHH, Sasuke, _Sasuke_, SASUKE!"

he pushed

_Harder_-

_Faster_-

**Deeper.**

His mind chanted, ignoring her screams of protest. Still thrusting in her ass, he whispered in her ear, all the things he was going to do to her. And she was gonna let him.. His fingers found her core as he continued thrusting into her ass. His fingers teased her sex and she moaned from the torture, he entered her, thrusting at the same tempo as her ass. " MY-GOD, AH SASUKE PLEASE, I-I.." She came long and hard, begging him to take his cock out before she went insane. Sasuke drew out as she sighed. Opening her legs, cum was sliding down her creamy thighs as he licked moving higher and higher as he went. Sakura bit her swollen lip as his tongue swirled inside of her, and her desire flickered. " Hahhh..." She cracked one eye open dazily.

The clock read 7:12 am.

It had officially been 12 hours since she had been at his house. Sasuke was satisfied for the time being, and he decided that an hour of sleep should give him enough energy to give her full pleasure again. He picked her up bridal style and made his way out the door into another room. He would have the maids clean his room up tomorrow since all of them had a day off today. He sure as hell wasn't sleeping on a soaked bed covered in nothing but cum... unless that cum was fresh and dripping from a _certain_ female. He layed her down on the new bed and covered themselves in the blankets.

She snuggled closer to his chest, yawning as she kissed his cheek.

" G'nite" she said warily

He hugged her closer to his chest, loving the feel of her skin against his.

"Aa."

Before she had fallen into a quiet slumber, Sasuke had whispered,

" Sakura."

"Hmm...?" she murmurred tiredly.

" White, is your color."

She laughed a soft bell and nodded her head in agreement.

" You don't look to bad in it yourself."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I'm so tired! I feel like that was the longest chapter but Chapter 3 actually is O.O I know right? Weird. My long awaited HARDCORE FLUFF has finally come! and you just read it. Now. Was it good? I have no idea. I know their sex was.^^**_

_**Review for my hard work.**_


	6. Complications

**_Thank you for the reviews people! AND i know you love it. I do too. O.O Mostly cause I know whats gonna happen and you guys don't yet.^^_**

**_Disclaimer: -sighs- I do not own Naruto. So take that gun away from my beautiful, plotting head._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Complications.**

Sakura had never been more _exausted _in her life.

After her light nap, she had been immidiately sent to the edge of her sanity as Sasuke sated his hunger in long, hard thrusts. No warning whatsoever. Somewhere, in the back recesses of her mind she was pained by it. Not the pain of his body pounding roughly against hers, not the pain from his hands holding her so tightly she thought she would bruise, but the pain of knowing,

It all meant nothing.

Nothing more and nothing less he would give her.

To her horror, she wanted to latch onto him still, never leaving his side or his touches. Never let him leave the house, the room or maybe one day, _their _house. She felt like a whore. Just like Ino said she would, but Ino was always right about these things.

Thinking was getting extrememly hard as the blood went to her head and she arched as he licked her skin, her sweat rolled down and she gasped as he bit her flesh. The blood flowed down and he hungrily lapped it up.

So sadistic.

She loved it.

" Sakura." he grunted

" Ha- ahhhh..."

" Ride me." he commanded

She all but did as he sat on a chair, holding onto her rump, giving it a squeeze as she eased herself down. He was groaning and fisting his hands in Sakura's hair as she glided to and from his hard shaft. "Faster Sakura." She did. Faster than she ever did and her mind whirled at the pace. His breaths were getting raspy and short and he kissed her fiercely, and plunged into her whole. Her small screams muffled by fiery kisses, he brought her to the shower and turned the water on. She was sprayed by hot water and mist, sadly, she found it even harder to breath. She curled her fingers in his hair as he grunted

"Again."

She looked at him confused. He pushed her agianst the shower wall, showering kisses along her collarbone. She pulled his hair, bringing his head closer to her chest. She gasped as he plunged into her slick, wet folds. "I love it when you pull my hair." He growled, nibbling on her earlobe. She pulled his hair, withering beneath him. Her skin flushed as it slapped against his.

Thrusting as hard as he could he cursed the water from the shower. It made it too easy for him to slide in and out of her core, making the process much to quick for his liking. Giving her one last thust, he felt her walls tighten around his cock and she moaned a loud breathy scream. He came soon after groaning her name. Her body fell limp and he caught her before she hit the tile.

She was still unconcious after her last orgasm and he stroked her cheek affectionately. He took note of her appearence. Her soft pink lips were slighly swollen from their lip-locking and her face was covered in sweat. Her silky pink hair wasn't straight anymore but seem to be curling in large ringlets. It suited her, he was confused as to why she didn't let it stay like that. He looked lower at her chest, smirking at the many love-bites and hickies he'd left her. Her stomache flat and gently breathing, the thick patch of pink curls covering her delicious pussy, all the way to her long smooth legs and thighs.

His arousaal was growing and he shifted at her entrance. Unconcious or not, he wasn't letting anytime go to waste. Thus started her cries of pleasure as he took her again and again for what seemed like the hundreth time that day.

But to him, it seemed much too less.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura awoke, she noticed two things.

One, it was 7:00

at _night_.

It was supposed to end at 2:00 but his hands roamed her body stopping her from dressing,

his insistant kisses keeping her at bay,

and his words.

" I want you."

Her breath hitched.

" Only you and know one else."

Were all enough to make her stay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAM BAM BAM

Sakura ignored it.

BAM BAM BAM

She twitched

BAM BAM BAM

and Sasuke stood up, running his hands through his hair irritatedly.

" Teme! Open the door!"

Sakura sat up.

_Crap._

She looked desperately at Sasuke who darted his eyes to the closet. She nodded, wrapping the blanket around her as she made her way to the closet.

BAM BAM BAM

"TEME! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!"

He opened the door and Naruto stumbled in.

"So,"

"have you seen Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke'e eyes narrowed.

"You came here, while I was _sleeping_ , to ask me if I saw Haruno?"

"Ofcoarse."

"Hn."

" I was making sure you didn't try to get into her pants. Ga-"

Sakura fell out've the closet, her blanket barely covering her chest.

Naruto was wide-eyed.

" SAKURA-CHAN????"

Oops.

" Uh....hi Naruto! Um, what are you doing..._here_?"

He turned his head to Sasuke.

" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED???? I SAID TO BE FRIENDS WITH SAKURA-CHAN. NOT-NOT...."

" Naruto, calm down. " she patted his back.

He sucked in a breath. " Okay, I will pretend I did not just see this. Ino was calling to ask if you were free." His eyes darted to Sasuke.

" Oh my god, I'll-I'll be right there soon. Tell her...I had so errands to run."

" Alright Sakura-chan. And when I leave, you better not be doing it again!"

" Bastard. You better not screw this up." Naruto whispered while Sakura gathered her clothing.

He kissed her lightly on her cheek and made his way out.

Humming to herself, she got dressed. _He wants only me_ she thought happily and_ Know one else_. That quickly died as she left the bathroom.

" Sakura, you need to leave."

She was startled. " Oh, it's okay. Ino will be waiting I suppose... so maybe we should-"

" No Sakura. It's over."

He wouldn't look into her eyes, afraid he'd see tears.

" But, you said youwant me, _only me_." her voice tembled at the end.

He closed his eyes and turned his body away from her.

" _I don't want you anymore_."

Her eyes widened and she gripped her chest. "Goodbye then,"

She threw on her clothing and ran out the door.

"_Uchiha-san_." her words a whisper.

She refused to cry,

not until she was in the comfort of her home atleast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got home,

she broke down.

_It's better this way. He's right, in the contract it stated that it was only one night_ and she'd given him that. After that, there was

No more dinners

No more contact

No more _anything_.

It was over before it really began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He threw his head back frustratingly. The water flowed down his body, as he tried to erase her smell. It was still there, especially in his hair. Probably from all the nuzzling she did in that particular area. _She's gone now. You can never touch her again, feel her soft skin against yours as you-_. He groaned as memories of her came back to him, words forming here and there. The words she had said that day rang through his mind.

"_It'll be as if we never existed_."

He'd live his life that way then.

Sakura Haruno had never existed.

Until he opened his door to a _very_ peeved green eyed woman.

Who very much _existed._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_HA HA HAAA!!! Cliffhanger man. I love em, my readers are dying over em. Next chapter is some good news and bad news for all you incest lovers! SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT INCEST. SO NO MATTER WHAT YOU MAY READ THIS ISN'T INCEST._**

**_Reviews!!_**


	7. The Confrontation

**I have once again updated! Aren't I just so very nice? I update to make up for all the cliffs I push you guys off of.^^ But you all survived. There is alot of talking in this one and no fluff. Okay, maybe a little at the end. This chapter is fluffless. I am so sorry guys but I need to get this clear to everyone. I amreceiving lots of confused reviewers so this is a clear-up. My other chapters should make up for it though.^^**

**Read and Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I hate saying that I don't own Naruto. But I have too and I just did.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Confrontation.**

It took alot of thinking before she had decided to come over.

Not to mention an hour of her debating on weather the pro's and con's side would benefit more. Pro's won unfortunately.

He was just standing there, staring at her as if she were some pest that wouldn't go away.

Her temper flared.

"Sakura, I said-"

She placed a hand in the air, avoiding all eye contact and silencing him.

" Just _shut-up_. After I tell you this, we will have nothing to do with one another,"

" _Just as it should have been_." her voice rang, loud and clear with resolve.

He made no sound as he made his way to his bed, sttling himself as to hear her.

A stong intake of air and she started. "My father is an asswipe,"

She saw his eye-brow twitch at her words, she quickly added "He cheated on his beautiful wife for my mother. Then, he started to borrow her and other aqquaintances money. She was never the sharpest tool in the shed but she was beautiful..."

" Beautifully naive."

" He got her to sign his debt papers, papers that stated all debts would be paid by her. Telling her he would dump his wife, marry her instead. His money would be her money. Once she had signed it, he ran, taking all the money he borrowed to start a life with his other wife, who never knew a thing. He had taken 13 million dollars in total."

Her eyes were liquidy, appearing as if they themselves were crying. He tried not to stare.

"When he left her with the debts and his meaningless words of love, she tried to work hard and pay them all. Due to her heartbreak, she became weak and unable to work. The doctors said she was pregnant. "

" With _me_." she said sadly, a slight bitterness in her voice

"He had left her with no money, a baby, and a broken heart."

Sasuke sat there, wondering why she was telling him all these things. It was over wasn't it? He couldn't care, shouldn't care about her family like a lover would do. Perhaps she was trying to guilt him into a relationship with her.

" His name, and I'm sure you would know it well,"

"is Fugaku Uchiha."

Ah, now it made sense as to why she was telling him this. He should've known better than to assume- wait. Fugaku Uchiha? That meant-no. It couldn't be.

"You let me fuck you, knowing we're related?" he growled through gritted teeth.

She paused and opened her mouth. She closed it soon after, deciding something. "Yes." Her eyes hardened. "But you ended up paying the bill. Your family paid it actually. It was all that I wanted. I was planning on going farther but,"

Her eyes flashed to his. "You complicated things." She turned around, ready to leave.

"After I step out've this house, You and I have nothing to do with one another-"

"How?" _How did I complicate things_?

She looked over her shoulder, her eyes clouded as she answered

" _With your very existance_."

The door closed and she was gone.

Her words seeped through his skin and he realized,

he felt the same way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So maybe she had lied to him. Didn't tell him all the details, especially the part that mattered most.

The part where she wasn't really Fugaku's child.

Her mother had made love with another man after Fugaku had left her. But she had been drunk and desperate that day. A bad combination at the place she was.

Fugaku had used that money well. Building a successful hotels across the nation. It only angered her that he was doing so well with mother's money. He didn't deserve to be on top, or be on top without thanking those who helped him reach it. Itachi had known that too, lashing out on his father who in turn, disinherited him. His wife was oblivious to it all. Itachi wasn't her brother, and he knew that. But it was nice all the same to be able to call one another that. It connected them as " family"

What was done was done she supposed. Telling him that he didn't screw his related blood was something she chose not to do. Now, he'd avoid her with all his might, hate her and never lay a sinfully beautiful kiss on her again. Kisses that drove her down, touches that sparked her core and words that made her shiver in desire It was a smart thing to do she told herself.

She was completely trying to cut him out of her life.

-Ring Ring-

**CALLER ID**,

Uchiha.

**Pick up? or Ignore?**

She didn't know why he was calling her. All contact was supposed be over and done with.

Should I pick up?

Or Ignore?

She had hoped she'd done the right thing that day,

she pressed **pick up**.

And was thrown into a car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was blindfolded and tied to a chair.

And _man _was she **pissed off.**

"Sakura Haruno, I presume?"

It was a deep voice, one that was hard and cold. Strict and polished.

"What's it to you?"

It sounded like he was pulling a chair out, sitting infront of her.

"Your mother is Haruka Haruno?"

She didn't say anything. She felt his aura darken.

"She probably is." Sakura replied snippily.

"What will it take to keep your mouth shut about you and your mother?"

Sakura was shocked.

He removed her blindfold, stopping to stare at her eyes.

The color of emerald.

Just like her mothers.

Haruka.

"I take it she is well?"

"She's dead you bastard. So yes, she'd doing absolutely _fine."_

He didn't flinch at her words.

"One less mouth to cover."

She glared at him.

" You are a multi-millionaire comapany. I want what is rightfully my mom's and I."

His stare was blank.

"I allowed Sasuke to sign that contract, fully aware of the fees and conditions."

Sakura was silent

"He has given you the money. I owe you nothing."

"He owes me nothing, you still do. It's unfortunate that I happen to be collecting interest aswell."

He chuckled.

"Ah, you are much smarter with your money than your mother."

She was silent again, temper rising at his face.

"I will give you 30 million, and in exchange you will give me one favor. After that, you and I will never contact one another. Agree?"

She sat and thought, contemplating her answer. She nodded. A pen and paper were pulled out as she was told to sign.

"Do you still have it." she said quietly.

"No."

"Good." she signed it quicky, watching his eyes in suspicion. If he still had the sharingan he could easily copy it for his own use. One of the things her mother had told her before.

A cheque was handed and she was untied.

"The favor?" She had read the paper, and written her conditions. He couldn't make her do anything illegal or could harm her in any way. There was no threat.

He was quiet.

"I will tell you when the time comes. It is convinent that I can use you when I am in need of help."

She left then. Tired as hell and slightly emotional but she had left. Intact and carrying a handsome fill of money.

"Hmm, Haruka. She's beautiful. "

His strict eyes closing, he opened them and watched Sakura make her way into the car.

"You and Haru's daughter have turned out well."

Even Sakura was unaware of all the details.

Little did she know, it was to stay that way for a long part of her life.

Hopefully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she returned to her house, a red ferrai was parked there. She was to preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice.

Nor did she notice that her door was already unlocked.

Flinging her purse and cheque on her sofa, she walked tiredly up the winding stairs.

Walking to her bedroom she peered around for something to wear.

Shrugging she grabbed a new night-gown she'd just bought.

It was made of soft cotton and was a pale shade of pink. A number of white frills adorned the edges. It was flowy and ended about mid-thigh, highlighting her long legs. Her favorite part was the long, white bow that fluttered as she walked, making her appear graceful and ghostly. Her hair was left down and she noticed that due to the rain, it had ended up curling again. She knew that curls suited her quite well but, she liked it straight and perfected.

She heard a low chuckle from behind her and jumped in suprise.

Her eyes widened and her mouth parted,

"Gaara-kun!" she pounced on him, laughing as he grunted.

"I missed you." her face resting in the crook of his neck.

"Hn." He patted her head. "What did Uchiha do this time?" Gaara said angrily.

She let go, staring at his light blue eyes confusedly, **( P.S TO ALL GAARA LOVERS, I AM DEEPLY DISSAPOINTED IN ALL OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T CHECKED GOOGLE FAN-SITES THAT CLAIM HE HAS BLUE, THAT'S RIGHT, BLUE EYES. SHAME ON YOU ALL! Carry-on.^^)**

she asked curiously

"Whatever do you mean?"

"He's been doing this alot lately." his voice low

"What?" she asked intrigued by Gaara's behaviour.

"Sleeping with CEO's of struggling or partnering companies." his voice growled in disgust.

And Sakura was shocked.

**Then**, she was pissed all over again.

Stomping to her car, she asked Gaara to go ahead and sleep over.

Ofcoarse, she had forgotten that they weren't supposed to talk anymore,

much to enraged by his deceit. So enraged my dear friends, that she was forgetting

the ridiculously adorable

and inappropriate outfit she was wearing.

Needless to say, they were _both_ going to be shocked tonight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I have no idea how I actually managed to write this already. O.O But I bet your all mad and anxious cause I once again, left you guys on a cliff. -sighs- it can't be helped. I am naturally a tension builder upper.**

**Now review or I'll lose all good ideas for the story. ^^**

**SERIOUSLY.**


	8. Author's Note:Sorry Guys

Attention Guys.

Lusting After Her

will not be updated for maybe a week and a half or more. I have mid-terms next week so I won't be able to update soon. Gomen guys ^^ But I need to get my mid-terms done or my labtop will be confiscated until the end of the semester. And that would suck for all you guys cause then that's be a year of no updates. Please understand and I will get back soon with an ass kicking chapter.^^ Probably. O.O


	9. Propositions and New Changes

**You guys are all supportive bastards! I'm so happy I didn't get flames for no updates cause of school T-T. You all deserve this chapter..and also. I am NOT impregnanting Sakura. Probably..I have no idea where this is actually going. -sweatdrops- I have no idea if this is even a gaasaku story or not or he's just some minor. Just writing whatever pops into my mind like this " OMG! PANDA'S! " there ya go.**

**Enjoy you lucky bastards!**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't own Naruto! I still have mid-terms...O.O**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Propositions and New changes.**

Wait till I kick his pathetic _ass_!

Sakura mentally screamed, angered by the thought of being used. And hurt. Hurt that he would do that, that maybe she had thought he had wanted her and then got over it. She had thought she was the only one he said that too. But as it turned out, he said it to everyone woman he wanted. He wanted to trick anyways.

A vein appeared on her forehead and she pused her lips in anger.

_Jerk!_

Her car revved as she sped to his manor, killing intent stretched on her beautiful features.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe It was stupid to get this drunk. Or pretend to be this drunk as to make the stupid thing he did sound more reasonable.

But he still did it. And he wasn't enjoying it at all.

The woman he had not-so-forcefully dragged to his house was beautiful. But he had seen better.

Sakura that is...

Her breasts were well rounded, firm and she was quite sensitive to the touch too. But he had seen better.

On Sakura that was...

Her skin was a beautiful shade of olive and her hair was lush and pitch black.

Sakura's hair was better...

Her eyes were a bright shade of purple and he swore,

That they could've looked like Sakura's.

Drawing away from the beauty quite frustratingly he let out a tiny groan.

What was the point of having sex with women when all you could think about was _one _woman.

Dammit, she was ruining his personal life. Without having to even be there.

Simply unforgiveable.

But she was his damn step-sister for god's sakes! He shouldn't have even tried her or thought about her. It was basically all her fault he was so obccessed. More obccessed than he would ever want. He had constantly called her, but she had changed her number. Naruto wasn't even given the number until he had promised not to tell Sasuke. His brow had twitched when he had heard that from the dobe. She was never home, or appeared so when he had knocked. Nor was she avaliable at work. It seemed she had security upped and had even had a code that could only be opened with a key-pass.

If she was playing hard-to-get,

She was overdoing it by alot. Almost as if, she was making sure he had no chance to see her at all.

The body under him moaned in aggitation and she began to shift, reaching for his...

He jumped out've the bed, sighing and running his hands through his black hair. Putting on a pair of black boxers, he opened the door.

And was then promptly jumped by the woman who had guarded herself so carefully.

" Sakura...?" he said rather bewildered.

She's actually here...

He froze.

In his house.

Outside his room.

Outside the room where that _other woman_ was in.

_shit._

Sakura had always had the best timing.

She glared at him with her beautiful green eyes. He drowned in their brightness.

Her beautiful lips started moving and he controlled the urge to kiss her.

" Sasuke, you egotistical, arrogant, son of a _bastard!_ " She spat out rather harshly.

He blinked.

_What...?_

"So you slept with me because you do that all the time?! You-You..."

"Man-Whore!!!!" And she slapped him.

Hard.

It was silent then as she fumed.

And she stood up, turning around as to make her way out.

Before he could comprehend what he was doing, he had grabbed her hand and pushed her up against his body. He finally realized exactly what she was wearing then.

Which, by the way,

was simply,

adorable.

He shoved her against the wall, hearing her gasp at the impact. He slammed his lips against hers and moved his tongue skillfully inside. She whimpered as he picked up her leg and wrapped it around his hips. He heard her moan as he presssed his hardness against her inner thigh. What she heard was entirely different.

" Sasukeeee-Kunnnnn! What's taking you so long? I'm sooo wett- Sasuke!!"

_Damn_, he had forgotten about her.

Sakura's eyes widened and she thrashed in his arms. He tightened his grip as he continued to kiss her. Roughly attempting to untie her dress.

" Mmpff! Uch-mm!!!" She pushed against his chest, " I'm not-mmphh!!!!!"

The woman screamed and ran to Sasuke, prying him off of her.

" Sasuke-kun!!!! We're not done yet and your already at it! I was here first!"

Before she knew it, the girl was being thrown out've the door with her clothing and no dignity.

" Sasuke, don'.me." She moved a little farther away. He watched her legs as they moved, fully intent on feeling them wrapped around his waist as he-

" You and I are not to speak again. I know that. And I can," her eyes clouded over and she turned around to hide it, " _clearly see_, that you think we are nothing and you seem to want nothing to do with me..."

She sighed.

" I'm not your sister, or half-sister or-"

He had already kissed her before he understood.

She was nothing that he couldn't be able to touch. He could. So, he would.

Right _now_.

His lips moved against hers feverishly as she squirmed against his hard body. He grinded into her as she tilted her head slightly in pleasure. His hand went under her dress as to search for panties. She wasn't wearing any. He smirked against her lips. Opening the slot to his libido, he let it sprang out and lifted her up. Only to slam her down onto his aching cock as she arched in response. " Ahh...N-no..We-"

" It doesn't matter now Sakura. I don't care about that contract, I don't care if we're not related. All I care about is _getting as much of you as I can."_

Plunging into her core as to ennunciate his words, he grinned at her distorted expression. _She can't think with me doing this_.

"Sasuk-ahh, we-we CAN'T AHH."

" I don't care Sakura, your not leaving here until morning and I'd like to see you _try_."

She couldn't talk after that. The pounding was getting stronger and wilder as he attempted to cease her talk. It worked. Her mind was jumbled and the only thing she felt was the blood rushing to her head. " Uchiha-san!" He picked her up and threw her on his bed. " _What did you call me...?"_ he growled threateningly " She narrowed her eyes and glared at him."_Uchiha-san_. That's what I called you, now I want you to-" he grabbed her arms and held them behind. Her back to his chest as he commanded " Open your legs or I'll _make_ you." She looked confused as she did so. He slammed viciously into her vagina and muffled her scream with his hand, continuing his rough thrusts.

His other hand spooned her large breast, kneeding it while pinching her hard nipples and enjoying the small meows he was recieveing. She grabbed his cock then, gently, but still she had grabbed it. He stopped. She slowly withdrew him from her and began to gently lick his cum, covered shaft. He watched her pink tongue dart out and lick more as she used her other hand to pump. She licked her lips, watching as his white cum oozed out onto his large, throbbing cock. Using both hands she stuffed it into her small mouth, intent on taking as much of him as she could. He ran his hands into her hair, knotting his fingers as she bobbed her head up and down at more erotic paces. He closed his eyes, releasing into her mouth with a loud groan. After she sucked as much of it as she could, she let go allowing Sasuke to fall onto the bed. A thin trail of salivia following her lips to his sticky cock.

She stood up, watching his dazed state. She tied her dress and bolted out the door.

It was their last memory, before she promised she would never talk to him again.

He just wanted what he didn't have. And that just ticked her off as she sped out of his drive-way

and out've his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she had gotten home, Gaara was waiting for her.

As he took in her tousled hair and dishevelled apearrence he bounded to her side, carrying her up the stairs to her bed-room.

" I assume you talked to him? "

She groaned covering her eyes with her arm. " I wouldn't say "talk"."

He moved her arm, staring directly into her eyes, " He will hurt you. He _has_ hurt you." He frowned.

" Gah, I know Gaara. I-I... ended it. I am never speaking to him again."

He was silent then.

" Then I think it's time you got another lover." his voice was quiet, but Sakura heard it.

" Perhaps...?" she drew out opening her eyes

"Me."

That was all she remembered before his lips hit hers in a full kiss. Nipping at her bottom lip hungrily, she opened her mouth and allowing him entrance. His tongue played with hers and she shivered as he hugged her tighter.

Lifting her arms, she played with his fiery red locks hearing him growl when she pulled.

She giggled as he withdrew from their moment, laying his forehead to hers.

" I...have always liked you more than I thought was possible,"

he stroked her cheek affectionately,

"For me that is. Do you feel the same way...?"

He was closing his eyes and she thought she saw him blush slightly.

" Gaara, you have always been there. " She wrapped her arms around him

" And not because I was making a trail of your favourite cookies to follow either."

She knew he was grinning.

" And I would love to go out with you. Nice try at being romantic though."

She laughed softly as he grunted.

" I thought too many words would make it awkward."

" Actually, I think you may have said enough." She patted him lightly, smiling brightly.

" Don't I always?" he smirked, crossing his arms.

She rubbed her eyes softly and yawned. A pair of strong arms surrounded her, gently placing her onto her bed.

" Sleep. It will be uselful for tomorrow." He took his hand and stroked her hair.

She closed her eyes, reaching for his hand.

" Gaara..?"

"Hn."

" ... "

He peered down at her.

" I left some chocolate-chip cookies on the-"

He was already gone.

She giggled, snuggling into her comforters.

Same old, cookie loving

Gaara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Father, I want to marry her."

Onyx eyes darted across the room.

" And why do you "want" to marry her? Is there a problem?"

"Yes,"

Fugaku tapped his fingers impatiently.

" She absolutlely _resents_ me."

his voice high and amused.

Fugaku raised his head, staring suprised at his son.

" Who is she,

" Sasuke?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun Dun Dun DUNNNNNN!!! I felt really bad that I had mid-terms and you guys were so supportive about it that I snuck an update. Usually all my updates takes 2-4 hours including error fixing. = = This one was 2 hours, including everything so It may have some spelling mistakes, flowing failures and other things. Hopefully nothing with periods. XD Thta's just embaressing.**

**Last update until the end of mid-terms! Hoped you liked it guys! I'll update as soon as possible!**


	10. Announcements and Trick Questions

**I am so happy that you love my story this much! You guys are all great supporters and I'm seeing alot of the same reviewers reviewing! Meaning you guys are paying attention to my story! Yay! Heres the next chappie so...**

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This crack's all mine XD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Announcements and Trick Questions**

What the **hell** did she do in her other life to deserve this?

She ground her teeth unconciously as she re-read her latest mail invitation. She should've filed this under junk.

_To: Ms. Haruno.S_

_From: Uchiha.F_

_You are cordially invited to the Uchiha's anuual celebration of companies as one of the most respected guests. We would be very much pleased if you are able to attend as this has many business potential for your company. Also, Fugaku has made your invitation a priority so therefore, you are to come. Feel free to bring a guest aswell. We are looking forward to your arrival. Tomorrow it shall begin at 7:00 pm. Attire is formal. There are no buts to this invite Ms. Haruno, you are to attend._

_Truly,_

_Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha._

" The hell? I have no choice then, you bunch of pompous bastards with confusing invitations!" She threw the invite angrily to the ground. Gaara, picked it up curiously, eyeing the envelope with narrowed eyes. They had been dating for nearly 3 months now and she had moved into his house a couple weeks before. Sakura was estatic when he had initiated the idea, he ofcorse was thoroughly surprised and had spent the entire day showering her with his love and attention. Even with that, her mind wondered to a certain, frustratiing man. The man that broke her heart. The man that she had loved and unfortunatly for her, she still loved. She hoped Gaara didn't see how her mind wondered...

" Sakura, is this another love-letter from a man? " Gaara's voice dark and threatening as he glared at the letter.

"Huh-No! Not that one atleast, but I'm being forced to come to a stupid "get together" " She used her hands to mimick quotation marks.

His eyes were stoic and blank as he read. It hadn't changed even as he set it down, making his way to her side.

She peered up at him, examining his face. His eyes were smoldering slightly as he bent down to her ear.

"It says you are free to bring a guest..." his voice tickled her lightly.

"No way." Her lips tightened, refusing to give-in to the matter.

"Hmm..why not though? I am quite curious. Perhaps, you feel that we are not close eno-"

"Ofcourse not!" Her cheeks tinged red as she recalled their recent love escapades. They were _plenty _close. Especially since she had moved in. Seems that she shouldn't wear " red night gowns" infront of Gaara. He loved that color as much as he loved his damn chocolate chip cookies. She remebered when she had taken a picture of him, happily muching on a cookie with a crumb stuck near his cheek. Very good blackmail on her part.

" I-I just don't want to go anyways so..." she staggered back a little when he started to sniff her, admiring her womanly scent.

Using his nose, he guided himself down her neck, brushing at the more sensitive spots and teasing the flesh with his tongue. She moved her neck to the side as to allow him more room, succumbing to his ministrations.

" Please...?" His voice was breathy when he reached for her hand.

"Uh..umm...okay?" she said uncertainly, insure of what she was agreeing to, not to mention what they were talking about seconds ago.

He smirked triumphantly and brought her hand to his lips,

"Very well then, I have a feeling you will be needing me as you do your " women activities ".

She raised an eyebrow at that.

" I will not be reduced to a cart as you go shopping." He clarified.

She laughed and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

" Please...?"

Using her lips she began a pout adding empahsism to her teary, green eyes. she sniffed a little, wiping away a fake tear.

"Gaara-kunnn?"

She stared at her. Quite bluntly too. Sakura was beginning to think it wasn't working before,

"Hn, fine. I'll hold your bags but," there were always a "but" to everything.

"you owe me alot more than a kiss by the end of the day." He walked away, hands behind his head.

A grin made it's way to her face,

And that is why you always say _please_.

((It's rude to say No. XD))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just because she didn't want to go, didn't mean she wasn't going shopping. Gaara and Sakura had spent most of the day shopping at various stores and window-shopping. While she tried on dresses, Gaara, watched as she ran energetically from shop to shop. He loved how her face was glowing when he had complimented the dresses she wore, or how she blushed when he oogled her too long. Placing his hands behind his back and putting his feet up he sighed contently. _She's trying the red one next_.

Sure enough, Sakura jumped out've the dressing room, clad in a red, strapless dress with ribboning bows on the front, for the cake? Backless. He bit his tongue when she turned around, revealing her creamy back and neck. She was too busy smiling and running her hands down the material to notice Gaara's unlingering gaze.

" So, how do you like it Gaara? " She asked idly, as casually as she could.

His eyes darkened, his strides predatory.

" You are absolutely terrible, you know that Sakura?" His voice was strained and slightly hoarse.

Her eyes widened, her smile turning into a frown. " Fine. then I'll-"

" Your terrible for torturing me like this, knowing I can't do anything to you in public. Absolutely terrible Sakura..." He purred, grabbing her by the waist and into the dressing room. Minutes later...

Moaning could be heard through the stall as bystanders ran for the hills. It only became louder and people blushed as they heard the couples "activities"

Minutes later, Sakura stepped out, combing her fingers through her hair in an attempt to smooth out the tangles. She had changed and bought the dress without giving Gaara any eye-contact. His smile smug when he recongnized her pouting form. As they walked, Gaara chuckled at her pouted lips.

" Should I kiss that pout off your face? Or maybe a good-"

Her cheeks turned crimson and she playfully slapped his arm. " N-No! Don't _do _anything. "

Gaara had become a whole lot more... daring after they had started dating. It was a nice change, a big change and she loved it. Although, he was

He shrugged and grabbed the bags as she scrambled to his side.

" So, what are we gonna do at home Gaara? "

He was quiet,

" You owe me..."

She laughed and patted his head,

" I'll make you some cookies when we get home."

It was strange how his eyes always lit up when she mentioned his favourite food. She could always imagine him with a pair of cat ears and matching tail. It was an image she would've loved to keep forever.

" Hn. I'm licking the spoon." he added quietly, walking further ahead.

She laughed brightly,

_just like a kid_ she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was not amused.

His date, a woman named " Karin." seemed to be stalking him everywhere he went. It wasn't him who asked her to become his date for the upcoming Uchiha celebration. It was his meddling parents idea that she would attend. Attend with him that is. Aren't parents just _darling_ that way?

The outfit she had chosen was much to showy for his liking and by far the most indecent thing a girl could expose herself too.

It was a black dress with two spagetti straps. Two slits on the side and one right in the middle of her chest and neck. Her heels were high and black, with sequins tied onto the straps. Her face was decorated in smoky eyeliner and lots of thick black mascara. At some point, she had mentioned she chose not to war any panties for his benefit. He shuddered at the thought.

Damn, his mother and father basically made him bring a prostitute to the party. With their permission.

" Sasuke-kunnnn," she cooed, " let's go to my house tonight..."

He ignored her, spacing out slightly remembering what his father had said earlier...

_Flashback_

_" Haruno Sakura." Sasuke's voice echoed throughout the room._

_It was errily silent after he had uttered that name. Fugaku's finger's twined as he thought, a serious expression crawling onto his already intense features._

_" Why her, paticularly, Sasuke?" His voice was deep but curious._

_He turned away from the window he was at and said rather frustratingly,_

_" Because I can't get her out'v my head. After I had my time with her, I can't think about anyone else,"_

_" It's like I'm already married to her and I can't get out." his voice aggitated at the end._

_Chuckling was heard from the corner of the room as Fugaku laughed at his son's confusion._

_" You truly are ignorrant Sasuke. Your inlove. You have developed feelings for this woman."_

_Sasuke was appaled. " Inlove?" he said incredously._

_"She won't marry you because she claims your a jerk?" Fugaku's laughter was thundering throughout the room._

_Once again. Sasuke was not amused._

_" Very well then, you are at an age where you need to settle down and your mother will be overjoyed as to hear of the news. I will be able to convince her to marry you. Be sure of that."_

_Fugaku's voice was positive, starngely so._

_" Hn. Thank you father. I should leave before work becomes frantic."_

_" Our yearly Uchiha corporation party,"_

_" you will attend escorting a woman named Karin. An announcement will be made and you will know what to do."_

_Sasuke nodded and made his way out, muttering a good-bye._

_End of flashback_

Thus brought Sasuke to his situation now. Taking some girl, who was clinging onto him in an annoying fashion, to his parents party.

As the doors opened to the large room, Karin exclaimed excitedly and dragged him across the room to the dance floor. He grunted as she screamed something about how romantic it was if they did a slow dance. He had lost track of what she had said when he saw a flur of pink and red. _Sakura._

Sure enough, she was there in all her brilliance. Sasuke's breath held as he took in her appearence. She had gone for the mre charming look, with a fiery red dress and high stllletos that did nothing but lengthen her legs. Her lips were painted a bright shade of red, highlighting her emerald eyes and creamy white skin. And her _back, _he mentally groaned as he noticed the many men whos; lingering eyes were darting to and from her at a lightening paces. A hand went to her back, guiding her away from the crowd. It was man's hand, one with bright red hair and light blue eyes. Sasuke would admit he was a man worthy of his opponent in looks. He seemed to be Sakura's escort.

Well, they were going to have be seperated now wouldn't they?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had walked into that party with a bright smile.

Now she felt it was getting alot harder to do that when men, non-single men, were oogling her ass.

Luckily for her, Gaara was there to lead the way and make sure she didn't do anything rash. She smiled at him, silently thanking him for clearing the way. She turned her face around, giggling slightly before she saw a man approach. A Sasuke Uchiha approach. She bit her lip, thankful she wore everlasting lipstick as she bolted to the balcony. She panted slightly, and sighd in relief. Only to gasp as a pair of strong arms engulfed her, the intruders face planted on-top of her head.

"Sakura."

It was indeed, Sasuke.

"Yes, Uchiha-san?" She had hoped her voice was as emotional as she wanted.

"It's you...It's really you this time..." he sighed, bringing her head closer to his.

She tensed. _He sounds so desperate, so needy...like he loves me. But he doesn't, he couldn't because that's his game._

"You've been in my head all day..." he said rather stiffly,

"Everything about you..." he picked up her hand, putting it to his face.

"Your hands,"

"Your voice,"

He stroked her throat softly with his hand,

"Even your _smell._"

He sucked in a breath, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Marry me..."

Sakura's eyes widened as the words registered into her mind. He had to be joking. Toying with her for his own sadistic pleasures. But why was it so hard for her to say no?

Gathering all her will, she uttered with a hard tone,

"No."

He had spun her around, and slammed her against the wall.

" You will Sakura. Because you have and always have been _mine. Because you love me._"

His lips descended on hers as she attempted to escape. His hands held her back, holding her by her wrists. She struggled and cried out as he bit down on her lip. _No, No, No... I can't handle this, not again...I have to run, I have to_- Using her shin, she jerked up and kneed him in the groin, watching as he staggered back in pain. She ran after that, back into the room and frantically searched for ,Gaara. She found him conversing with a man, his eyes darting across the room as he searched for her.

She did what all women would do in her situation.

She ran,

watching as he turned his head, eyes widening as

she bounded in her arms.

He fell back slightly, shielding her fall.

"Sakura...?"

"Oh, Gaara...I love you so much..so much..." she sobbed lightly, digging her face into the crook of his neck.

"I...love you too Sakura, I always have..." he stroked her hair lovingly.

"That's why,"

"We have an announcement,"

"Would you-"

"please join us in congratulating, Sasuke Uchiha ,for his new engagement to- "

"Would you,"

"Sakura Haruno!"

"Marry me....?"

They had completely ignored the announcement, only realizing what was just announced when the spotlight was shining down on their forms.

The crowd gasped, and waited in anticipation for Sakura's answer.

"Um,"

"Is this a trick question?"

The crowd was silent.

**O.O**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I have just finished 2 of my mid-term exams so I feel incredibly happy! So I updated. I am so happy you guys loved chapter 8! Yea, cause I introduced my other fave character Gaara who totally kicks Sasuke's ass in that chapter.^^ Although, I know that Gaara sounds alot better than Sasuke but in the end I may have to change the couples. O.O Not really sure yet...No, she is NOT pregnant! **

**Review or my updates will suck. lol.**


	11. Broken Marriages

**Updated! Hooray for all you guys! Now, I think I need to sit down and rest after the insane typing hour I had.=.=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Dammit! Is it okay if I dreamed I did though? :D**

* * *

**Broken Marriages**

Sakura was wide-eyed.

Seriously. This was the type of thing that happened in Sakuras favourite drama's and for a second she thought she was in one. Course, she returned back to reality and immidiately she said the first words that came to mind. Which, she'd regrettably admit, were pretty damn stupid.

" Huh...?"

Her mind took a small amount of time to sort as she rememebered how to think.

Gaara just proposed...

And so did that blasted Uchiha!?

Crap. This was gonna be complicated,and not the complicated she liked either.

* * *

The lights were burning her, more than the stares of the very prestigious guests, and she shied away behind Gaara for safety. He gently took her by hand and shielded her from the light,raising his hand as to cover the insane, bright light form his own eyes.

" What are you talking about?" Gaara's strong voice echoed throughout the crowded room. Women began to giggle as their eyes were placed on him. Ugh.

There was no answer, but a slight movement throughout the crowd as they side-stepped, creating a path infront of Gaara and Sakura. Fugaku walked tall and straight, barely sparing a glance at the guests. His face was hard and Sakura cringed at the sight. He was in no mood for complications. Complications Gaara would gladly create for what he wanted.

" Sakura Haruno is Sasuke Uchiha's future fiancee. May I have the honor of knowing of what realations or intentions you have towards Ms. Haruno?" His voice was curt yet commanding, even Gaara tensed as he heard the slight melancholy in his voice.

" I am Ms. Haruno's boyfriend and hopefully," he turned his head in her direction.

" partner in life." Gaara's reply had no error in tone as he stared straight into the eyes of Fugaku. " Surely, that is no problem?"

Fugakau's eye-brows rose at the challenge, he turned his attention to Sakura who, at the moment, looked like a deer caught in headlights.

" Haruno, you know what to do. We have...discussed this when I had you picked up in my limosine?" His voice implying as he waited impatiently for Sakura's answer.

Her eyes darkened, he was requesting his favor for the 30 million he had given her. She had no choice.

" Yes, I am," her breath caught in her throat as she attempted to muster more courage into her voice,

" Uchiha Sasuke's fiancee."

She did not look at Gaara. She could never. Not after what she had just claimed, she knew he'd think her a liar. He had every right to do so. Slight tears slipped into her eyes as she finally gave in. Gave in to all her feelings and thoughts. She loved Gaara but...Sasuke affected her in a way Gaara didn't. Perhaps she was just attracted to the assholes in life and was meant to hurt the sweet and good. The words slipped out, barely even a whisper,"

" If only I hadn't met him,"

" I would've stayed with you forever."

It was her good-bye. The confession and end all wrapped sadly into one. Gaara didn't say anything but leave a small lingering kiss on her cheek, he walked past her soon after. She stood there, listening to his footsteps against the linoleum floor as they made their way forever,

from her.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

She was led into a room after Gaara had left. Her eyes were blurry from her barely enclosed tears, ony allowing her to see the bed to the far right with large, red canopies and silk sheets. The door closed as she stood there. She had recalled a maid coming in with night clothes for her to wear. Everything after that was done absent-mindly as she took a shower and changed. Robotically, she layed on her bed and soon was snoozing out of reality. Too bad reality liked to stalk her in her nap she had taken did nothing but haunt her mind with burning questions of " What if?" and she knew their was no if's about anything. If she refused to marry Sasuke. Fugaku would've taken that money back.

It was crucial for her company to have that money. She wouldn't allow another problem to occur making her have to go to such extreme measures.

Thanks to that she had met Sasuke.

Sasuke

_Sasuke_

Sasu-

" Hn, I'm right here Sakura."

Sakura sat up, alert as she heard his voice. Tiredly she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her hair seemed to be in a disray as she moved a few starnds to see him.

He was looking at her weird.

Like,

_scary_ weird.

* * *

She was calling his name. In her sleep.

His stomache tingled slightly and he wondered what was happening. Such a pleasent feeling nestled inside of him.

He believed it was called,

_caring._

He reached out to touch her then, telling her he was here.

For her.

It was excruciating what had happened next.

Her slender form had rosen so quickly he was slightly mesmerized by the blur of her. Eyes were glazed over from sleep as she blinked and rubbed her eyes.

Simply _adorable_.

She yawned a little and brought her hand up causing the strap of her nightgown to fall. He stared at the creamy flesh of her shoulder, licking his lips at the opportunity.

The opportunity to leap.

Then she had done the most shocking thing of all.

She had hugged him and he felt slightly aroused by the contact.

Her large breasts were poking through the material of her thin night-gown as he resisted the urge to groan.

She was talking then, but he had already kissed her before he could make sense of it.

* * *

She had decided that she was going to be his wife. But she didn't know she was going to play the full part.

Sasuke had literally jumped her when she had hugged him, rather embaressedly, she could feel his arousal in his lower region.

" Sasuke, I will not-"

His lips were on hers and she was pushed back. Her body moved to the backboard as his lips grew more forceful, his teeth nibbling non too lightly on her lip.

"MMphf!!"

He ignored her as he reached for a breast. Through the material of her night gown, he pulled on her hard peaks, enjoying her small squeaks.

He went under her gown, groping and prodding while she moaned.

" Uchiha-sa-"

He ripped off her nightgown then, not that it was hard to do, her eyes widened as he pushed her down.

" We are not back to last name basis Sakura." He started to nip lightly on her ear,

" You are my future wife. You can call me whatever you like publicy but,"

He moved his jaw down to her collarbone, tracing it as he went.

" In bed, I'm known as Sasuke. Not that you can think enough to call my name."

He had already unzipped his pants by then and she realized rather belantantly,

he had taken off her panties.

Her cries were loud as he entered her. Her attempts to quiet herself were meaningless as he only thrusted in deeper.

"Hahhh! Sasuke, w-we shouldn'ttt do this-AH until we're marri-eddd"

His thrusts grew long as her walls tightened around his cock in orgasm.

His eyes narrowed.

Opening her legs, he licked her thighs clean of the sliding cum which were covering her silky thighs in a bath. Her body arched slightly as his tongue swirled at her bud, biting lisghtly as to tease her sanity.

"Ah..."

"We've done this before I even proposed. Whats your next excuse?" he dived down again.

He pushed it further, marvelling the taste of her sweet cum as she grabbed hold of his hair.

There was a knock on the door.

He ignored it, taking the opportunity to slip inside of her. He muffled her cries with kisses as he pounded further.

"Ah...Sasuke. St-stop, theres...someone at the doo-HAhhhh.."

It knocked again.

Sasuke groaned when she grabbed hold of his cock, sliding it out of her and giving it a squeeze. Her face flushed as she let go.

She sat up and grabbed the blanket, shielding her body from the visitor.

Sasuke's aura was killing as he opened the door, slipping on his boxers in the process.

It was a maid.

_Dammit_!

She entered blushing as she saw the condition of Sakuras nightgown on the floor. She left clean clothes for Sakura inside of the bathroom, along with a couple of towels. Her cheeks still red, she practically ran out of the the room.

Sakura laughed at the maids rushed exit. Sasuke's face twitched in irritation.

"I think we should continue,Sakura."

She laughed lighty, raising her eyebrows at his expression.

Of desperate lust and arousal.

She frowned.

Grabbing the blanket she walked up to him, tapping lightly on his abs and moving down to his libido area.

"Hmm..maybe." she purred seductively

She watched as his eyes went to her lips, ready to ensnare.

"Later."

She threw the blanket at him, running into the bathroom and locking the door.

She giggled, just because she was going to be married to him,

Didn't mean she wasn't allowed to tease him anymore. Infact.

She might just tease him his whole life.

* * *

The clothing she wore that day was pretty nice. Designer with matching bag and heels. A cotton dress of green that flared out as she twirled and walked. The heels were black and high, not that she minded. Thankfully, Sasuke wasn't present when she had walked out that door.

She would've found herself on her back by then.

Humming slightly to herself, she twirled her way downstairs to the kitchen of the Uchiha manor.

Her smile faded when she saw all the people piled into the kitchen.

Wedding Planners and Designers. Floor designers, clothing consultants, make-up artsist and hair stylists.

Shoot.

She forgot what happened when you got married.

You had to stress you_ ass_ about minor details.

The rest of her day was spent making commands for things, and declining certain invitations from prowling men. Seriously? She was getting married. No way in hell was she gonna have an affair already! But...he might. she thought rather sadly.

She shook her head of the negative thoughts. No, he wanted to marry me. He wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that. Not when-

But he's done this whole _life_.

He could easily do it again.

Easily.

But he won't...right?

He must be at work right now. I shoudn't be thinking this of him.

She plastered a smile on her face, occupying herself by looking at the table cloth designs.

* * *

She was tired. She knew she was, after almost 8 hours of planning.

All she wanted to do was sleep. She quietly made her way to the door closest to her and walked right in.

All Uchiha rooms were sound proof, as to why no one heard her scream,

" Holy-Shit!"

Sasuke was in there, with a red headed woman.

_Naked_.

Her fist clenched at her chest, and she bit her lip at the scene.

Sasukes face was blank and stoic as he glanced at her.

The woman looked smug at Sakuras expression.

It was Karin. Gaara's old secretary. That bitch who always had a thing for rich, handsome men. What the hell was she doing here?

Sakura thought she was gonna hurl.

She turned away, intent on never letting him see her face,

" I shoudn't marry you." the hurt in her voice clear.

" Hn. You will though won't you?"

She stilled.

" Yes, I will but you and I... wil be nothing but public. You are free to do whatever you want with others and I will do the same." She turned her heel, ready to leave.

" I will not allow you to have an affair Sakura." His voice threatening in warning.

She grabbed hold of the doorknob. " You have no right to call me by first name, Uchiha-san."

She walked out, slamming the door on her way.

Never seeing his angry expression turn into desperation.

"She wouldn't dare."

But oh, when a woman is heart-broken,

she coud do_ anything_.

She took out her phone, putting close to her ear as she ran to her car.

"Gaara?"

She took a deep breath,

"Let's have an affair."

* * *

**GASP! Even I had no idea that was coming! Mwu ha ha ha!! I won't allow him to marry her so easily now will I? Ah, the hardships of love~ =W=**

**Reviews please or my updates will be slower than this. And thats just horrible ain't it? Hee Hee.**

**O.O Actually, that may be schools fault but still...!**

**REVIEWS my PPL!**


	12. No Means of Escape

**Yeaaaaaa, thats right! ANOTHER update in ONE F'N DAY! That is called dedication,love....and too much free time with a persons preverted mind =.=**

**Ohh and when Sakura called Gaara bout that whole "affair" thing, it was meant to be funny. XD Glad SOMEONE noticed it. Maybe I'm just not funny? T-T**

**Enjoy bitchez! Naw, I'm kidding. U aint all female dogs.^^**

**Disclaimer: Man I wish I owned SasuSaku! But who said anything about owning Naruto?**

* * *

**No Means of Escape**

Perhaps she wasn't thinking as clearly as she thought she was, but seriously?

It was his fault.

**His fault** she going to Gaara's to have an "affair"

**His fault** she hated him so much.

**His fault** that she was driven to the brink of _insanity _just by knowing him.

The wheels of her porshe screeched as she halted in Gaara's driveway and she slammed the door shut and practically ran the door.

Gaara opened it with welcoming hands, hugging her with his soothing words of comfort. She knew she didn't seserve this, deserve him. She was surprised he had opened the door at all. But thats what love does. Opens the door for you anytime, anywhere. But Sasuke's door kept closing on her as soon as she made a move to enter. Maybe because it wasn't love afterall. Thats why the door closed. Because it was never love. Rubbing her face on his shirt she grabbed hold of his hand as he pulled her in.

She reached for his face,

and kissed him.

Gaara was resisting, as best as he could not to be drawn in.

But it was her. It was Sakura.

He knew she was going through some type of distress and he didn't want to take advantage of her in such a situation. But how could you when she was so willing?

He knew he couldn't.

His mind knew that before he had picked her up and made his way to the bedroom.

He already knew the consequences

He already knew how he felt too.

But he knew which was stronger.

* * *

Sakura walked tiredly through the front doors of the Uchiha manor that day.

She had been absent for almsot a week,

And she was beggining to think she should've stayed another week.

The maids all bowed and murmurred her name as she walked. She only nodded in small response.

" Haruno-Sama, Uchiha-sama has been looking everywhere for you! He has just gotten news of your return and has requested your pressen-"

Sakura closed the door on her, locking it while ignoring the maids frantic calls.

" I don't care anymore. I just..._don't care_." she stood there, covering her face with her arm.

" I don't_...care_."

The tears she had so desperately hid were now running free on her face. Gaara hadn't had sex with her that week. She knew why aswell. All she did was lay warm in his arms while he whispered his feelings in her ear. He was always such a gentleman. Never could he hurt her, especially in vulnerablility. He had morals and understanding as to why he couldn't do certain things. Because that would be unethical. Plus,

It would only cause her to hate herself.

_I love you_,

She tore angrily at the sheets

_I love you,_

Pushing furniture over, shattering glass as she threw things,

_I love you_

And she lay there.

Tangled in broken glass and still-fallen feathers.

It cascaded down on her in piles, and the chill from the windows caused her to shiver as they continued to float in mid-air.

" AHHHHHHH!!!" she sobbed sorrowfully.

Gaara whispered to her, day and night

_I love you_

All she saw was Sasuke's face,

his hands holding hers,

and his voice whispering those words.

_I love you_

But it wasn't.

And it drove hr crazy.

* * *

The maids gathered outiside of Sakura's door, screaming and scurrying as they listened to the shattering of glass and the screams of agony.

" Get a guard!"

"Open that door!"

"Call Sasuke-Sama!"

"Did you hear that!?"

Orders were all being tossed back and forth and the manor was filled with the sound of yelling and screams.

Sasuke was there soon after, ramming at the door with his body.

His eyes scanned the area quickly and he spotted her near a a pile of sheets and broken glass.

She was lying in a large pool of blood. Her eyes opened and glazed over, far and distant. Feathers were fluttering in the air as the wind thistled. Her face pale and her lips were an odd shade of blue as they quivered.

_No_

_No_

_No_

_Not her_

_Not now_

He ran to her side only to flinch as he felt her skin.

Dead cold.

But she was breathing and concious.

_Sakura_

_Sakura_

_Sakura_

_I'm sorry.._

_I'm so sorry_

He picked up her head, holding it to his chest gently. His tears washed her face lightly of blood.

"Call 911 you bunch of idiots!" he screamed

She stared up at him tiredly,

" Uchiha-san..."

"Yes Sakura? What is it?"

She closed her eyes and for a minute he thought she was asleep.

" I don't forgive you." she said weakly before she fell limp in his arms.

"But all the same...I'm sorry."

_Sorry_ was never enough anymore, now was it?

* * *

The smell of death hung thick in the air as Sakura breathed. It suited her she supposed. In a way, she was dead. When your heart couldn't beat in love, then it must stop at death. But she knew she was alive, the shuffling of feet could be heard through her subconcious, signally her survival. She was taught to be strong, she wasn't weak. But all women had a weakness and Sakura, wa still infact a could change that. She would build immune-ness to it, she would work hard to never be hurt again. Her thoughts resolute.

_I won't die._

_But,_

_I won't love. I will not show any emotion for him._

_I never could._

_It hurts to show others what makes you happy, just so they could take it away from you. Like a flower she would grow, he'd be the one ripping it out, thinking it was a weed._

_Cruel._

The door opened and she heard the squeak of a chair being moved.

"Sakura."

She opened her eyes slowly, not sparing Sasuke a glance.

"Hn." her voice stoic and bland.

Sauke was surprised, she sounded alot like him just then. In his less _hormonal_ years atleast.

"The wedding is in a week."

She nodded.

"You finished the planning quite..quickly."

She nodded again.

"Do you intend on never speaking to me again?"

his voice irritated.

She didn't do anything.

She never answered.

Even as he stomped out of the room, anger emitting from him in all directions. The door slammed loudly. She didn't even cringe at the sound.

Smirking sadly, she murmurred blankly,

"Yes."

To his unreached ears.

* * *

A week had passed on quickly and Sakura soon found herself being hurried into gowns for pictures and then thrown into cars reaching parks and restaraunts.

She did her best to smile. But even she could hear the dissatisfied mumurs from the photographers.

"Her smile is much to perfect."

"That is why it is fake! We have a bride-

" That looks like shes lost her soul! How can we work with that?!"

She didn't care anymore, and was tempted to give up on the whole smiling from the heart thing. But she tried, she really did.

The final gown she wore was the most beautiful,

Made of silk and satin, it was a beautiful shade of snow-white that hung in silky billows to a cascading flow at her long legs seem to only lengthen at the sea of billows. The veil was beautifully intricate and netted. Her hair was curled in large riglets that were tied to the back of her head and veil. A few curled strands were left hangig on her face while her bangs were pinned to the side. In her hands she held white roses along with some dyed in black. Sasuke had liked the white to represent her and the black to represent him.

Depressing to hold while at a wedding. She said nothing though.

Infact, she almost never spoke to him at all.

It was wearing on him and she wanted to chuckle at his aggitated behaviour.

The wedding music could be heard as she stepped out've the limo.

The doors opened as she walked in.

The smell of flowers overwhelmed her senses and she thought she might've smiled.

Thankfully she didn't. Her facade could'nt have been that easily broken.

Sasuke was standing straight and tall by the alter with his hands in his pockets. A small smile on his face as his eyes brightened in pride.

She bit her lip nervously as the old man infront of her spoke out their vows. She repeated them solemnly.

" You may now-"

Sasuke picked her up and kissed her long and hard, not caring at the "aws" and "Oh's" he got.

She very nearly had her breath knocked out of her. Her hands ached to wound themselves at his neck or play with his hair but she kept them to her side.

She would show no emotion she had promised.

Carrying her bridally to the car, he jumped in, closing the door hurridly while ordering the driver to step on it.

"We're going somehwere special for our honey-moon..." his voice slighly elated as he spoke

She didn't respond.

"You can't ignore me forever, Sakura." his tone no longer carefree.

She blinked and did nothing more.

They boarded an airplane, 2 feery's and his yacht before saw what was far into the distance. A large island with large palm trees and bright floral flowers were seen as the yacht was driven faster to the docks.

"This is the island that you could say I "bought" he chuckled darkly.

No doubt he took it from those who owed him an enormous debt. She was reminded again of his influential power.

She walked slowly into the forest, spotting a larger masion built in it's canopy. It was built in the traditional Japaneese way, with sliding doors and thin screens.

The house was even larger as she entered, the walls had screens with beautiful paintings on them along with some of the paintings on the walls. The bedroom was large and spacious with enough room to run a marathon. The bed was 3x the size of a normal bed and bounced as she sat on it. She gigled lightly as she stood up and started to jump.

" Whee-Oophf!" she was tackled down.

The dress was heavy as she attempted to move from whatever wa holding her down.

"Uchiha Sakura." his voice was low as he bent down to her face,

"It has a nice ring to it... doesn't it?" he moved her head lighly on her chest, listening to her heart beat.

She shifted, in an attmpt to move out of his arms.

He wouldnt have it.

"If you wont speak to me freely, I will make you forcefully."

The tearing of fabric burned her ears as he tore away the material. Her hands went to her chest as she tried to run. It was pointless but she tried it anyways. The dress had barely a layer left and her hair had fallen from it's tye. The long strands fell disrayed across her face and back in tangled curls. She refused to yell at him. She grabbed hold of the railing as he continued to pull and rip at the material of her dress. She crawled on the large bed, escape intent on her face.

Large hands pulled her by her legs and one reached for the cotton material of her underwear. It was pulled off and she frantically kicked as to stop him. With one pull, she was thrown onto her face, her ass lifted into the air.

Sakura was frantic, this wasn't suposed to happen! She would surely yell and scream as soon as he had his way with her. And they were on an island. One that had no on but her and him on. There was no escape!

"Uchiha, this is going to far-!"

He entered her, thrusting deeper and further as she screamed. Desperately she reached for something to pull away as both hands held onto the head-board. He merely lifted her onto him as his cock eased into her. She moaned loudly, gripping onto his hair. He nibbled on her shoulder, licking her as close to her breasts as possible. She pulled his head closer as to feel him. She couldn't help what he was doing to her. She had honestly tried to run but their was no chance. Not on this island atleast.

Taking his hands he placed them under her ass, pushing her as to glide onto his cock fully. Soon after she was mving on her own, arching as cum slushed from inside of her and fell in puddles on the sheets. " Oh! Oh-my-god Sasuke...! I-I" she came long and hard and he continued to guide her in rythm with his cock. Her breasts bounded as the pace quickened and he grabbed one appreciately. Her head fell back while his hands rubbed her breasts against one another. Squeezing them when the pace pleased him.

His climax came and she removed herself as to drink his cum. She took small licks before she threw her whole mouth out to him, rubbing his balls while he held her head. Sucking long and hard she moved her head quickly, the sound of light slurping could be heard as the white substance gently dripped from her mouth onto her breasts.

"Sakura..." he groaned as he released onto her chest. She licked her lips, wiping away the creaminess away from her face. She stared down at her chest covered in cum and blinked.

Sasuke was laying down tiredly on the bed and he signalled for her to come. She crawled over to his side, before his large hand grabbed her by the waist and her chest landed right on his face. She blushed as she felt his tongue licking her in a slightly erotic paces. Gasping as she felt his mouth bite down on her nipple he reached to grope her ass.

She turned away huffing as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Now that I've cleaned up your chest...

He was ontop of her in a second.

"Round 2?"

Moans and lous screams echoed throughout the thin walls of the mansion as she held herself against the walls.

It shook at the force of their love-making and Sasuke considered,

making thicker walls.

* * *

**Imma done this pretty damn quick.^^ Sorry I didn't kick Sasuke's ass lik you all wanted BUTTTT..i gave you all a very nice bed scene XD now didn't I? I think It may have been one of my best works^^ Well, I've updated twice this day as to make-up for the mid-terms. You all are VERY welcome. I had a ton of reviews for the other chaper and I'm happy you all learned the meaning of REVIEW. Thank you all. =W=**

**Review PPLZ!!!**

**I love all of ya'll...who review XD**


	13. Took You Long Enough

**=.= Man I love ALL of you reviewers but I'd like to clear up some things:**

**Sakuras silent treatment was infact short BUT she had to get married. WHAT THE HELL was she supposed to do stuck on an island, legally binded to a hormonal man named Uchiha Sasuke? That is impossible. And I had to gte them married cause my instinct said so. My instinct so far hadn't been wrong but I hope you all know that on this chapter you will get the irritated Uchiha alot more. Thats what I was actually thinking about. Shes not talking to him on her own free WILL guys. Just...when he takes her to y'know..bed and she tries not to respond. =W=**

**And I do not plan on construct this story on pure hardcore, awesome LEMON. I am doing a plot but this is rated M so naturally, there would be fluff. Made you guys come back for more didn't it? XD**

**Also, I apololigize for making you all wait but was logging me in, then logging me out before I saved my work and then completely stopped logging me in at all.=.= But I know you all forgive me.^^**

**And now the story.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: My god I don't own Naruto! I own SasuSaku LOVE.**

* * *

**Took You Long Enough.**

She was a perfect wife,

to all those outside.

But they would never realize how sad she was in the household. She was taken into the arts of flower arrangement and Obi tying. She learned how to play the piano and violin while attemting to learn how to speak French and Spanish. Her English was fluent and her actions flawless. The elders commended him for his exellent choice, while praising her for her accomplishments. That was, until they brought up the thought of child making did he think she would crack. Especially when they proposed the dates to start _making _the child. He knew she would've punched someone by now.

The old Sakura would've.

Sakura sat there, her back straight and her smile thoughtful though. She chuckled lightly as she said,

" Making children are not going to be a problem council. It's having them _one at a time_ that's the trouble."

The elders laughed lightly at her small joke and the aura lightened slightly.

It irritated him though, that she smiled so beautifully at other men and women while he in return, was given nothing.

Not eye-contact.

Not feeling.

Not what was her love.

After he had returned to the island after his business, she was simply sitting with her hand in her lap and a grim expression on her deliacte face. What was worse, were the color of her eyes that were now motionless, hard and no longer the beautiful shade of green they once were. Or he once knew.

They were grey when she looked at him.

And it never looked so wrong.

He was worried as he stepped towards her. She moved away.

"Sakura."

No reply.

"_Sakura_..." his voice rising slightly.

Still no answer and she somehow found the floor amazingly interesting at this point.

He pinned her down frustratingly on the bed.

"Look at me, Sakura."

She made no move too.

He grabbed hold of her chin and moved her face.

The blank stare she gave him sent him shivers down his spine.

"Sakura...?" he asked unsurely.

Slowly she blinked.

"Answer me dammit!"

Nothing.

"I can make you then."

He slammed his lips on hers, forcing her to respond with his tongue.

But she was motionless as a rock.

He bit her lip.

She didn't flinch.

"Sakura?" his voice was panicky as he repeated her name.

She closed her eyes.

A piece of paper was handed to him.

"_Your annoying_."

A vein appeared on his head as he crumpled the paper.

She was asleep by then.

He had chosen to cut their honeymoon short thanks to Sakura's insufferable behaviour that day. Sasuke was quite mad, even more when he had brought her to an company dinner and she seemed just like her old self.

She smiled

In public

She talked

In public

She laughed

In public

And he was pissed off by her casual behaviour. At home she never spoke to him, smiled or laughed near him. He was starting to think she was purposely screwing with him. Just because he had slept with another woman. It wasn't his fault, she had chosen to leave him alone with an erection while she showered. He figured it wouldn't matter since he wasn't techinically married to her yet, he could use some woman to satisfy his needs. Sakura just had the best timing ever though.

Didn't she?

He'd admit he did have trouble controlling his..libido, but he never had to control his urges before. Plus, would it really matter? When he'd take woman and imagine it was Sakura he was doing those pleasurable things too? He sure didn't think there was a difference. Then again, it was irrelevent what he thought since he was only thinking about what Sakura was thinking anyways.

But he was sorry,

that he had no sense of control and was a sex crazed glutton. Not that women other women minded any of those traits. But Sakura just wasn't _any _woman now was she?

Still, there was no point to having sex with women if he didn't think of Sakura in the process.

Exhaling loudly, he ran his hands in his hair and made his way to their room. She had requested that she have her own room but the council found it difficult to produce babies without being in the same room. Sasuke thought so too.

The door creaked open slowly making a shadow of his sneeking sillouette. Creeping, he layed on the bed, rolling over to Sakura's side. Sakura sighed softly in her sleep as she snuggled up onto Sasuke's warm body.

It was these little moments he'd remember how much he loved her.

Especially her beautiful green eyes.

That would not shine for him anymore.

With that rather depressing thought in mind, he slept.

Not noticing how the warmth of her left and he was alone.

Dreaming of what was in his arms, that was gone.

* * *

Sakura was upset.

More than upset at herself. Upset that she couldn't resist his touches, upset that even while she was awake, she had chosen to snuggle in his arms and pretened she never knew. She was slowly missing him and he didn't even leave. Before she knew it, she had crept her way out've their bed before she succumbed to her weakness. Her love was acting up again, the thing that popped up in her mind, telling her things that she shouldn't do but did anyways. Her more selfish side she supposed. Th one that didn't lsiten to her when she said shut-up.

She did remember his face back at the island, halarious really. The note she had given him got him riled up enough to end their honeymoon. Or it was her lack of response to his sexual neediness. It had taken her most of her will not to moan when he had kissed her, or even move when he started aiming for her bottom lip. She applauded herself for her strong will.

Sighing, she started up her car and decided that sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke, wasn't going to help her in her no-talkey streak she was planning. After the whole island thing, she knew she needed more control than what she had oh so beautifully shown.

Gaara's house should do the trick. She coud freely talk around him and maybe do some good laughing.

_Real_ laughing she wanted to call it.

Then could she finally start thinking happy thoughts and maybe feel more lightened. Her eyes showed her misery enough.

Peculiar she had always been she mused silently and stepped on the gas pedal. It vroomed slowly out the gates and she smiled happily at the empty streets.

Until she remmebered how Sasuke had caught her that day,

their little street race.

It was so much fun,

And the restaraunt...

The cake...

Dammit. She was doing it again.

Thinking of things that may lead her back to "love".

Thankfully, Gaara's house was close in view and she screeched to a halt on his driveway. Thinking was bad while driving.

She grabbed the spare key from under his door mat and made herself home. She moved quickly up the stairs, throwing her jacket recklessly on his well polished floor. The door was large and she was happy he hadn't locked it.

Opening the door she walked, rather stealthily in her opinion, in before she was face to face to a very cranky looking Gaara.

So much for stealthy.

She giggled a little nervously at his expression.

His eye-brow rose.

"Sakura, I thought you were married." He said rather dully.

Sakura smacked his arm playfully and smiled up at him.

"Does that really matter?"

He grinned slightly,

"Not really. I was just making sure you were here on your own free-will."

That was the Gaara she knew. She ran to the bed, slipping herself into the warm covers and sighing rather contently.

Gaara didn't ask anymore questions but instead, did the same, allowing her to lye close to him for warmth.

Married women had more fun he supposed.

Or were very confusing.

He slept soundly that night, and she happened to come over every night after that.

Not that he minded.

The thought of a frantic husband running the streets looking for his run away wife was quite amusing to Gaara.

If that husband even knew.

* * *

She was humming.

Actually _humming_ as she walked along the halls of the mainhouses manor. Rearranging flowers as she went and smiling.

_Smiling_.

His eye twitched when she sighed, almost as if a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

Her deliciously, creamy and soft shoulders...

He was being tortured by her, not only did she seem to be disappearing at night but she wasn't having any other physical contact with him other than the rare touch of their hands. It as the strangest thing ever. He was going mad from their inactive sex-life while she, was happily skipping around in that delicious kimono with an actual _smile_ on her face. The smile that wasn't made by him.

He needed to follow her tonight,

he needed to know what she was doing to make her so damn happy.

Perhaps, he could get himself some of it aswell.

* * *

She was going to Gaara's house.

Every night apparently.

It bothered him to no end.

She was smiling

Thanks to _Gaara_

She was laughing

Thanks to _Gaara_

And her eyes were brighter

as she stared at _Gaara._

"Take me to the nearest bar. Now." Sasuke commanded to his chaffueur.

The man nodded and stepped on the pedal.

Sasuke didn't even look as Sakura turned her head and saw him drive away.

Nor did he see her run to him with the saddest look on her lovely face.

Of dissapointment.

That he hadn't stayed.

* * *

The alcohol was strong. But it wasn't strong enough for him.

It only made him do things like grab the nearest chick near him and make out somewhere but he could still think clearly.

It didn't matter that he couldn't see from it,

or that his coordination was clearly lacking.

All that mattered was getting as wasted as possible so he couldn't remember a single thing.

He heard giggling as a few girls began to rub themselves on him, admring his strong build and slowly dragging him to the back of the room.

He'd done it then. He wasn't thinking at last.

* * *

She followed him.

It wasn't her she swore. It was that love thing again. Th one that warned her that he was at his limit.

That he was about to do something extremely _stupid._

The small feeling, the premonition was getting stronger as she approached the bar.

_Shit._

It was a sleeze-bar.

The one complete with a bundle of breadsticks and some hookers delivered right to your table.

Leave it to Sasuke to pick the worst in the city.

Men whistled as she walked up the steps to the door. A man actually groped her ass when she went in. She punched him soon after, fleeing the pathetic scene.

The music was surprisingly loud, probably to distract people from the sounds of moaning coming from the back rooms.

She narrowed her eyes while she went to the back.

She thought she was gonna hurl. Naked women were lying practically everywhere. Some covered in some white substance, Sakura only knews so well, and some were still going at it with random men. There was only one room with a large door that she supposed was for the big shots. Like Sasuke. She heard a loud groan as she opened the door.

He wouldn't damn _dare_.

She opened the door quickly and closed it behind her, intent on screaming at him for being with all these whores.

Until she saw him.

He was lying on chest, asleep and suffering from to much alcohol by the looks of it.

Her wife-instincts kicked in and she ran worriedly to his side.

"You idiot..." her whispering voice said softly, moving his bangs away from his eyes.

"Is this what your going to do then? Forget everything so you don't have anything to face?" gently she put her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"Come on, Sasuke. I want to know. I want to know..." her voice trailed off at the end.

She was startled when he had squeezed her hand and pulled her onto him.

Her face was so close to his, her hair tickling his face as he slept and she could smell the harsh smell of vodka.

"You went pretty hard on yourself huh?" she dropped her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Sakura..."

She looked up at him.

"I missed you."

He blanked out after that, before the hand he had risen could place itself on her head.

She chuckled sadly,

"That's the alcohol talking silly,"

A small tear made it's way down her face.

" Just the alcohol."

She drifted off.

* * *

Sasuke had the worst hangover of the century going on that morning.

It felt as though a million men were walking around his head doing office-work shit.

Then they invited a whole bunch of workers to come and fix their walls or something so he could feel the shaking and thundering of their hammers.

It wasn't a very nice feeling.

Although, he supposed having Sakura sleeping in his arms did make up for most of it. She was very muchly entertwined with him as her legs crisscrossed with his, while her hand had wound it's way into his hair.

It made up for most of last nights pain he supposed.

Gently, his fingers trailed across her face in slow strokes and he chuckled as she nuzzled her face towards it.

"How can I not love you?"

His voice so pained, desperate as if he was trying to get her to see...

"I've missed you so much."

She felt something soft against her lips, the need to wrap herself around him and never let the moment go was settling in.

She had felt like crying after he had kissed her.

It was so soft, so caring and so damn loving that it _hurt_. It hurt how much love she could feel by him. But,

_I-_

" Sakura...Uchiha." Sasuke smirked

-_won't believe you_

He held her tight against his body, and she heard him sigh as he was enveloped by her aroma.

-_unless I abslutely know,_

His mouth went to her ear,

"I love you." his voice was shaky as he said that to her.

- _you love me._

"I love you so much..."

She sniffled lightly and snuggled closer to him.

"It's killing me inside."

You love me. She thought happily.

"Took you long enough" she answered,

Sasuke jumped a little at her voice.

Sighing happily she kissed him on the cheek.

"Your now forgiven."

Sasuke smirked,

"Oh and..."

"Hn?"

"If you ever come to a place like this again," her voice bright and happy,

"I'll kill you." she ended with a smile.

Sasuke was silent .

"You always have to have the last say don't you?" he said tiredly.

Resting her head into the crook of his neck she laughed.

"Yea, pretty much."

* * *

**So...Yea. That's chapter 12 folks.^^ Didja like itttt? I went all sappy and junk on this chapter cause Sasuke's never told her he loved her before. Or if he did I don't remember writing it. O.O I sure hope I didn't. This chapter was longgggg. Pretty sure you guys will notice that bar that moves it up and down was smaller than before =W= No need to thnak me.**

**Now, review or face the wrath of..NO UPDATES! MUA HA HA HA!**

**=.= I'm serious.**


	14. Too Good To Be True

**And here is the next chappie dudes and dudettes. Mostly dudettes. Hope ya all like it and pay me and junk since I am feeling kinda un-reviewed back here. BTW, I made a ItaSaku story recently and it's just been put up so...For you ItaSaku Lovers, I have just attempted their strange love! Look forward for a GaaSaku story coming out...later.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: reads script* I don't own Naruto...yadah yadah yadah...Everyone who thinks I do is a genius...blah blah blah. The end. XD**

* * *

**Too Good To Be True.**

The next few days, were the weirdest days of Sakura's life.

Sasuke was so out-of character,

She thought at some point, he was high.

frick'n _high_.

Wherever she went he followed her, giving her the eyes of a sad abandoned puppy. When she went grocery shopping with the maids, he found it necessary to pull her to him protectively as to shield her from men's eyes. It was cute she thought rather escatically. If he didn't go too far like yesterday. That poor waiter would never be the same after all the glaring Sasuke had done to him. The night for Sakura wasn't easy either.

He was getting alot more poccessive lately she mused to herself. But she liked it. Atleast she knew he had more reason to be scared than she did, knowing his needs, she sure knew he wasn't doing anything suspicious behind her back unless it was strangling a man for even thinking about looking over at her.

He wouldn't allow Sakura to work either, fearing all the men that would try to do inappropriate things to her. Like shake her hand.

That was where he was getting really peposterous.

He claimed it was fact that any contact with a man would cause them to lust over her and think of her in ways he was only priveledged too.

Maybe it was getting out of hand.

"Sasuke, I think you need help."

She said a matter of factly, putting her hands on her hips.

He looked at her curiously from his office desk.

He had convinced her to come to work with him, telling her how he would miss her face to much if he was away for too long and at her expense, would take out all that longing on her at night. She made him promise not to say anything that bluntly, out loud, to anyone else ever again. Including her and her very bright and red face.

"I think I am perfectly fine." he answered, shuffling papers in the background.

Sighing she exclaimed, "No, your not. My very being is making you-"

His locked eyes with her and she stopped mid-sentence, they were so dark and alluring. His grin was predatory and she took a step back for precaution.

-_Insane_.

"Is that a problem? Me loving you so much I never want to leave you? I remembered quite clearly how women yearned for men to love them the way I do..." his voice faking curiousity as he sat his chin up on his hand.

She blushed and diverted her eyes to a less...dangerous location.

"Well, I've never been like other women have I? Only way I could've gotten the world's hottest stud to go to the trouble of stalking me." she huffed, turning her face away from him.

He ignored the stalking part. "It's very nice to know you think so too." he concluded with a small smile.

"Think what?" she asked unsurely.

"That I am the world's hottest stud." He flashed his staright,white teeth at her.

"The worlds hottest stud that carries his own ego instead of the world." she muttered, sitting down on his sofa.

"I'm still the hottest." he reminded her.

She groaned outwardly.

How could someone so hot be so...not hot?

"We have a dinner at the Hyuugas tonight." he said making conversation.

"Your going to lock me up in chains and bind me to your chair aren't u?"

She blew a wisp of her hair out've her eye.

He chuckled darkly,

"I never knew you had such a fetish, Sakura. Exactly why I need to keep watch on you before your lured in by other men."

"I take that back, your stupidness is alot heavier than your extremely large ego."

He opened a drawer, answering with a smile,

"You would know something large when you see one, Sakura. You have first-hand experience."

She blushed. He was talking dirty now, mentioning his...unmentionables and their nice size.

What a smug ass.

Pouting slightly, she crossed her legs revealing her satin smooth legs, all the way up to her mid thigh. She sighed crossing her arms over her chest, pushing it out even more in the process causing Sasuke to break his pen.

She stared at him, hiding her smile behind her facade.

His jaw was clenched and his broad shoulders were tense and quivering slightly as the pen in his hand was clenched into his hand. He was watching her. Probably why he was so aroused, since it happened often when he stared at her too long.

"Come here Sakura." His voice was strained and his jaw taunt.

She gulped.

"Uh, I don't think so." she stood up and turned her face toward the door, ready to run. Sasuke was faster then that and he tackled her from fell against the sofa, knocking it down and leaving her breathless. He growled playfully at her throwing kisses at her neck. He bit down on her collarbone and Sakura bit on her lip, trying to ease back her moan. Her hand knotted itself in his dark locks as he began to suck on her skin.

"Sa-ah-" he hit a good spot near her neck.

"Sasuke, I'm...I'm..."

"Hn."

"I'm on my period." she whispered, closing her eyes shut.

He stopped and stood up, pulling her with him.

"Your what?" his mood darkening by the second.

"You heard me dammit..."

He sighed running his hands through his hair.

She jumped up, sticking her tongue at him while opening the door.

"Sucker."

She giggled and ran as his expression grew from sexually frustrated to predatory want.

He was quite gullible.

But he was more fun that way though.

* * *

The door squeaked open as Kabuto walked in. The females voice was screeching as she yelled at the man on the phone.

" I don't care if she has protection! How dare that woman take what's mine???!!" she yelled, clearly ranting.

" He was pressured to marry her, he doesn't even like her. Only me! ME!" her voice shrieked and she threw her phone at the wall.

Kabuto grinned evilly, seeing his moment to strike.

"Then I can help you eliminate her..."

She looked at him with piercing eyes as he whispered his instructions in her ear.

She smiled crookedly in wicked delight.

Sakura Uchiha's death was being planned that night,

as she snuggled closer to Sasuke,

she could feel it.

In her gut,

that she was in terrible danger.

* * *

Sasuke was extremely happy.

He had everything he wanted in life,

money,

power,

and a beautiful wife.

One that loved him as much as he loved her. It made him feel complete inside. The kind of feeling that made him want to take it everywhere or send it a million flowers. The feeling of Sakura Uchiha's caring love. He chuckled as he remembered her expression the first time he had told her he loved her. And the second time, and the third...

_Flashack~_

_"Sakura..." he kissed her neck affectionately, nipping at her pulse._

_"Hmm?"_

_"I love you." he murmurred against her flesh._

_She blushed._

_"I do too." she said ruffling his hair._

_He lifted his head up to hers, looking her directly in the eye and saying rather seriously,_

_"I love you, Sakura."_

_She blushed again, diverting her face from his._

_"I love you..." he whispered to her ear._

_"I love you...so much." he licked her earlobe and chuckled when the small blush crept to her ears aswell._

_"Okay Sasuke, I-I get it. You can stop now-" she pushed gently against his chest. She felt as though her face was burning off._

_He grabbed it and she looked at him quizzically._

_" But you don't Sakura. I want to say it everyday. So much that you could never forget." he brushed his lips on hers and she pushed gently against his._

_" Everyday...." his voice husky._

_" Until I die...." he placed small love bites on her collarbone, grunting as she pulled his hair._

_" You should know..." he licked it lightly, smoothing it onto her flesh._

_He kissed her long and hard, biting on her lip, begging to enter. She opened it slowly as he darted his tongue hungrily in. She brushed her thigh against his groaned as she continued to rub herself against it. He broke apart, reaching for her face,_

_"I love you."_

_End Flashback_

After that, the morning for them was basically him stalking her like a lost puppy while she allowed him too.

He even allowed her to go back to work, mostly when his father scolded him for neglecting his duties at work to spend time on her.

But he was generally happy when he had picked up his phone,

It was Sakura who was calling afterall.

Except it wasn't her at all.

" Sakura...?"

He heard a womans snicker,

" Hello Sasuke-kun.I suggest you listen to what I have to say."

He tensed. He didn't like the feeling he was getting, not one bit.

" I don't have to listen to you-"

She interrupted smugly, " Yes, you do."

He started to yell. " I don't know who you are but-"

" I have your heart here with me. I can kill it with one shot,"

Sasuke's brain was having trouble diguesting the information.

" You know who I am. Call me later Sasuke-kun!"

The line went dead. And Sasuke dropped down to his knees.

_She had-_

_She had-_

_It was Karin his brain echoed._

_Karin had-_

_Sakura._

He supposed this is what happens when your genuinely happy.

The world just wouldn't allow it.

* * *

**OMG that was such a shocker! XD I said I wouldn't allow them to be happy so easily. Especially Sasuke since he was so stupid before, I like to think of this like karma. MY KARMA. MUA HA HA. I will update when I have 130 reviews. I just ain't feelin enough love on the reviewers support. T-T**

**Review ya punks! I know how many hits I get on my story but my reviews say little about it though.=.=**

**Love you reviewers though!^^ All of you should hunt down thoses non-reviewers for me. =3**


	15. Don't Leave Me

**Sorry this took so long, I had a not so thrilling report card and..well, the rents weren't so happy bout it. The number of reviews thing is neccessary thanks to the fact I need to have time to finsih homework and such wihout having to constantly worry about my reviewers. Sorry pplz, future first.**

**I hope you feel the hurt in this chapter. I did, with my fingers T-T. I got a B in English By the way. It sucked.=.=**

**Disclaimer: Sighs* Does it make you feel good when I say "I don't Own Naruto?"**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**

It was dark, wherever Sakura was, and smelled strongly of urine and garbage. Her head was in pain and she gasped as it rang, the rope around her wrists were stinging as horribly as her skull. The chair sat directly infront of a barred window, dust particles were falling in through the small light. In the far corner she saw three empty wine bottles, scraps of ripped clothing and...she gasped and desperatley squirmed out of her seat.

On the shelf at the far left, was a taser. She felt sick then, feeling as though she needed to vomit. It wasn't the thought she was going to die that made her feel sick. Heaven forbid, she thought death was only part of life, but was something worse than that, something that was making desperate knots in her stomach. Her instincts told her there was to be pain. More pain than she had already endured.

The door to her right opened loudly, hitting against the stone walls. A woman with long, red hair walked up from the shadows who, Sakura, recongnized as Karin.

She snickered, " Glad to see me, you man-stealer?"

A chair was placed infront of Sakura and Karin sat on it , crossing her legs and arms in a snotty manner ,she smirked at Sakura's resentful expression.

Karin was obviously intent on killing her, or torturing until she was phsically inable. But she was tupid to think sakura would go down easily, she definitely wasn't going to go down without a proper fight. Atleast, a verbal fight. And never at the hands of Karin.

" No one is ever glad to see your face." Sakura replied icily as Karin's smug expression turned angry.

" That's not what, _Sasuke_ ,said to me." her snide voice said, flipping her hair behind her.

Sakura played innocent,

" I'm _sorry_, he has never mentioned you before. I believe your just not important enough to deserve a proper mention."

Karin flinched at her harsh words, slapping Sakura, she screamed,

" I am important enough! I always am! You don't deserve to know someone as important as me!" her screams getting childish.

Sakura's face was impassive,

" First of all, I don't want to know you, but I do because your personality is so damn _ugly_ it's hard to miss," she continued harshly,

" Second of all, important people are mentioned to everyone you _overly dressed, underminded, dirty prick of a slut_."

" You'll wish you never said that. Take it back! Take it back **now**!"

Sakura shook her head,

" Too bad, _princess_."

Karin was pissed, she jumped out from her seat, knocking it over and reached for the closest thing to her. The taser. It was usually used to torture people for information, used by her drug-dealer father, but what did she care? She grabbed it, turning it on she began to violently strike, Sakura. It didn't matter where, just as long as she could feel and hear screams. Sasuke wouldn't mind if the little bitch died. He would be too busy being with her.

" Take it back and I might let you live." Karin said, smirking as Sakura's blood pored form her mouth.

" I'd rather _die_." she spat out.

" You bitch!"

The attacks were more frequent as Karin began aiming for her head more than anywhere else. The screams were louder, and muffled as blood gushed out form Sakura's mouth, stinging sensations came form her stomach, reaching to her toes.

Pretty soon, the screams died down as Sakura began to feel her awareness slipping.

_I'm gonna die this way._

_Hating that bitch,_

_Missing my man and_

_Dying like a wimp._

The door flew open but Sakura could only open one eye.

Panting she listened as the group of, she assumed, men raised their weapons and shouted at Karin to raise her hands. A hand went to Sakura's face and she opened her eyes to,

a loving and comforting.

Gaara.

She fainted.

* * *

The hospital was eerily quiet as Sasuke walked the halls, a bouquet of flowers in one hand, he walked up to Sakura's room number.

Number 314.

He had missed her when she was being held, although Gaara had informed him that it was dangerous for the both of them if Sasuke had apprached Karin's trap directly. He was right ofcoarse, but he still felt as though he owed her for not being there. He was her husband for pete's sake! He was supposed to be protecting her and showing her how much of a man he was. Instead, he was at home, pacing back and forth wondering if she was safe.

He approached the door and with slight hesitation, he knocked. Tsunade had opened it, taking her clipboard and welcoming him in.

With long strides he walked to the side of Sakura's bed. He cursed himself for what he saw. On her head there were a large amount of bandages that covered her forehead and ears. Her face had a bruise here or two near the shape of a hand and her beautiful long hair was cut up to her shoulders. Not that he minded to much about that since, he thought she looked much cuter with her shorter hair. It was a non-sequential thing to him. The I.V's were attached to her in diferent places and as he sat down on the chair next to her Tsunade spoke,

" She had multiple concussions and contrusions in and outside of her skull, The taser that was used did more damge to her lower areas causing her to spill blood and break two ribs, plus," She eyed Sasuke wearily,

"I'm truly sorry, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke was shocked, mostly frightened by what she had just said. Was Sakira going to die? Is that why she was so apolegetic? Well, she could take her apologies and shove it right up her-

"Unfortunately, the baby did not survive." Her voice was sympathetic and soft.

His eyes widened.

_Baby?_

_His baby?_

_A baby,_

_with Sakura..._

_Gone._

_Gone before he even knew_.

He clenched his fists, his head lowered as he bent over Sakura's sleeping face.

_We lost our baby, our beautiful, beautiful baby._

_But I will still have you,_

_Won't I?_

"With all these brain contrusions, she may not wake up. It solely depends on the individual persons amount of will to survive. We can do nothing more."

With that, Tsunade walked out the door, closing it and allowing Sasuke to finally cry.

He had lost two things that day,

His child,

and maybe even his wife.

He should be allowed to cry.

This one time,

he should.

* * *

It ached, her head when she grew concious. Not only her mind but..

A little piece of her soul.

Her groin was stiff and pained, moving seemed to only do it worse. So she layed there, wincing at the pain and wondering what the hell did dhe do in her life to deserve all this drama. All this drama to be loved and to love, from her heart and mind. Why did it feel so pointless?

She wanted to slap herself for having second thoughts. Second thoughts about things that were already done.

It was much to late to doubt ones self decisions.

Not that it was her decision to marry him at all, it was Fugaku's. If Sasuke knew,

What would he think?

The scuffling of feet was heard and a seat had been pulled up to her right. The clack of heels resounded inside the room, a clipbpard snap and the sound of woamns voice. She pushed all her will to listen. The woman was Tsunade, the head of the hospital and the best of all doctors in the 4 districts. She had remebered being offered a membership as her apprentice, but her mother had died and the situation curved. Her _future_ curved and she was feeling much to obligated to pursue her career.

There were things she had to sacrifice.

" She had multiple concussions and contrusions in and outside of her skull, The taser that was used did more damge to her lower areas causing her to spill blood and break two ribs, plus,"

Sakura winced inwardly, it was that bad huh? She'd make sure to get an assault charge on Karin for all this pain, even make her pay the bill too while she was at it. While thinking up of ways to punish Karin for the next 40 years, Tsunade's voice went softer. Sympathetic, and Sakura immidiately zoomed in.

"Unfortunately, the baby did not survive."

If Sakura was capable of feeling anything but pain right now, she'd feel loss. Loss for her baby and for herself aswell. How did she not know? The mood changes, the cramps, the indispicable taste for cucumbers dipped in peanut butter. The signs were all there, she just failed to see them.

Totally _failed._

It was her fault. _All her fault_.

She wanted to lash out, scream and cry. She wanted to know why it was just so damn hard?

_Why_

_Why_

_Why?_

_Why was it always her?_

_Why couldn't she just be happy?_

Tears of sadness ran down her cheeks, a hand, calloused and large wiped them away, holding her head close their chest.

"I know... Happiness is always so far away for us, isn't it?"

_Sasuke._

He stroked her cheeks, gently moving strands of her hair out've her eyes. His hands were damper than she expected,

He must've cried too.

"Perhaps it was my fault."

She stayed frozen, his fault? What could he have possibly done?

"I made you marry me." his voice was fading and he layed his head on her chest.

"Father did, didn't he?" he chuckled sadly.

He played with her hand, tracing faint patterns in her palm that would normally soothe her. It did no such thing this time.

"I wonder so much, Sakura."

_She was devastated,_

"What could he-"

_He knew._

"-have possibly offered,"

_How could she explain it,_

"to make you do this-"

_so it wouldn't seem as bad?_

"-to me?"

* * *

He left soon after that, leaving her alone to deal with not only the loss of her child, but the loss of her husband. The warmth on her chest was gone, the sensation of being with the one whom you loved,

seemed to be slipping from her grasp. So was her ability to stay awake. At times, he visited her. Talking to her about life, her company.

He didn't kiss her good-bye.

He didn't say things with comapssion.

It only made her sadder when his visits grew shorter, his words were more frustrated and his mind not strong enough, to make her wake. There was nothing he was telling her that made her want to stay awake, live her life and away. All she wanted was just something...something that said,

I dont care if you were almost forced into marriage with me,

_I still love you,_

_Isn't that what i've always said?_

Her breathing grew uneven,

an exessive amount of blood seemed to be spurting out of her mouth,

and she wondered,

if she was gonna die.

Hating herself.

* * *

Giggling was heard all around him as he chugged another glass of wine. His 15th one tonight, and he could still feel it.

The loss.

A hand was gripping at his leg, moving around his knee and down his thighs. She purred as she fingered her way to his belt, he grunted in response. The woman continued her ministarations until a hand gripped hers and she staggered back off the stool.

"Teme! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Naruto.

Someone, Sasuke ,was avoiding for about a week.

He grabbed a glass, downing it and walking off his stool. His steps unsteady, Naruto assisted him outside.

"Man, you really got wasted this time didn't you? Idiot."

Opening his door, he dumped Sasuke in, not bothering with a seat belt. The smell of alcohol was so strong, a wiff and Naruto thought he would pass out.

He sighed, plugging in the ignition key and drove, slowing out've the crowded lot.

His eyes darted to Sasuke's limp form at the back of his seats.

Dishevelled, and tired, Sasuke's baggs under his eyes were a big holler to Naruto he didn't have any sleep. He figured he couldn't sleep either, if his wife was in a comma like state. Losing a baby was a big shoot to the wound too. Sasuke couldn't take stuff like that, he couldn't get to involved in things because of that too.

The drive to the manor was an easy one, the streets weren't muchly crowded at this time as Naruto smoothed on by. The gates opened slowly, as he drove in. A few amids helped him get Sasuke out've his car and into a pair of boxers in his bed.

Naruto felt like an adult comapared to him, for the very first time. He hoped he wouln't have too, for a very long time.

"Teme, get your act together!" he grumbled as he slipped his shoes off.

Sasuke layed there, unmoving but Naruto knew better that he was awake. In his mind Sasuke was listening, probably ignoring as best as he could and wishing Naruto wouldn't be right in whatever he was about to say.

"You cant let this get to you, you need to tell her. Tell her how much you love her-"

_Sasuke did tell her. Before atleast._

"Tell her how much she brightens your day."

_he had told her that. Had._

"Tell her that no matter what happens-"

_Sasuke scoffed. What else could happen now?_

"-you'll always be there. Caring, loving and,"

He listened, Naruto was always right about things like these. Sasuke always felt there was no need for words aslong as you did it with actions. Unrelieving sex was how he liked to show Sakura his love, perhaps it was shown in the strangest of ways but words were things beyond himself, things he could never be any good at.

" never leaving her side."

_He stiffened._

He had left her side. When she too, was hurting and feeling exactly what he was.

_He felt like running away._

"She needs you to tell her dammit. She's in a comma! She can't see your actions, only feel it in your voice, telling her you won't leave her because of this. Because of the hard times."

He stood up stumbling, clumsily grabbing his phone form his pocket. Naruto sat down, folding his arms on his chest and smiling. What a smug ass.

"Sasuke Uchiha." he was surprised he didn't slurr.

P_lease,_

_Please,_

_I won't leave._

"Sakura Uchiha?" her voice echoed.,

_So please_

_please_

_please_

"She left a couple minutes ago. With a-"

_Don't leave me._

He dropped his phone, and it hit the floor with a thud.

Naruto stared at him with worried eyes. The blue in his eyes sparkled in a flicker of desperation.

"She's _gone_."

Naruto ran to him, catching him as he fell.

_Somewhere, in the midst of his mind,_

_he thought he could see her too._

_She was falling from his grasp,_

**Sakura.**

_Where did you go, love?_

* * *

**This was a very emotional part for me and the characters. Mostly me. I'd like to say your reviews are encouraging and I love you all. Execpt for you haters. Bad ppl. Anyways, next chapter may be longer of an update because I have just gotten my report cards and...My parents aren't so thrilled. I am in major studying mode before the confiscation of my labtop becomes a permanaent thing. I only get to "play" on it when i finish my homework. Sorry guys but I need to do some studying! _That_****_s why I am putting a review number up,_**

**_To stall basically. XD_**

**Sorry pplz and I'll try to update soon!**


	16. Missin Home

**LOL, all of your reviews are so awesome! I am so sorry though for makin you cry people O.O I didn't mean too-naw, I totally did and I'm glad my story is awesome enough to make you guys tear up.^^ This update took longer beacuse of my labtop and computer suspension from my mother.=.= Damn her. Starving you all of your story. XD**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter...what chappie is this? O.O Oh well.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I'm like sorry but I don't own that dude named Naruto. Or that book about him. Or his name. Maybe his friend though...**

* * *

**Missin Home.**

She didnt know where she was, but she knew she was muchly comforted by this persons pressence. Said person, placed gentle strokes along her cheek, holding her close to their extremely warm and solid body. Pleased, she rubbed her head into their chest, definitely a mans chest, feeling a small pang of guilt swell up from inside of her. She used to do exactly the same thing with Sasuke.

Until he had left her.

Because he had lost faith.

That she could easily do this with another man.

The man smelled alot like the out-doors, a natural smell and she welcomed it. It was a nice change from the smell of cologne that fragmented much of Sasuke's clothing, masking his true scent. He had always had such a manly smell, not that she could smell much of it, yet ponder it. The man was speaking she guesssed, in hushed whispers to a man who had slowly approached them. The vehicle she was in made a swoosh of air kind of sound, and she stirred awake.

She was on a large plane, flying into a large cloud of white, descending over an ocean.

She would've fainted if the man didn't say her name.

"Sakura."

She blinked in confusion, how could he know her?

Was it a desperate stalker again?

But the face she met was not of a strangers but of an old friend.

Reaching out she grabbed hold of his face, large triangle tattoos were boldly placed on his cheeks, his eyes smiling at her as they lit and his face broke out into a large grin.

_Kiba._

She hugged him, around his neck as she teared up on his shoulders. She had missed him ever so much. Her childhood friend who for years she had never seen, was here, saving her from her moment of despair.

"Ouch, Sakie. That's one very friendly hug your giving me. Could I maybe get a kiss too?" he joked as she laughed lightly.

She had missed laughing like that.

Laughing with him.

He stopped laughing though, turning his head to her face with a grim expression. His eyes worried as they bore into hers. She unconciously flinched.

"What happened to you?" he asked

She didn't say anything, not knowing how to start.

He sighed, placing his hand on the back of his head he started,

"I gave some of Shino's painkiller pills to you, although he said you'll be weak now. The hug proved wrong though." he chuckled, ruffling her hair.

Okay, that was enough to set off the water-works.

She cried, graciously into his jacket, spilling her guts to him. All of it. From the comapny, to Sasuke and Gaara all the way to the hospital and her baby.

And it never felt so...good.

So wondeful to let it all out as loudly as possible. To someone who was there, who would listen.

It just..felt so good.

He listened, asking a question here or there. She was glad he had been paying attention.

"Sounds like he didn't lose faith, Sakura. He's depressed."

Sniffing, she listened. Afterall, Kiba was a guy, he knew the way of the men. The way their small brains worked.

"It would take one sensitive and most likely stupid guy to figure out what your supposed to say in that situation-"

"Naruto would." she laughed.

It was true, only he could understand a maidens heart. He sucked at it with Hinata though.

Kiba laughed too, agreeing and continuing on,

"Sasuke could never be able to think like that. Especially, by what you've described him as in the beginning, hes not used to being sensitive to anything really. He's a douche for being so damn heartless but you have to admit- it took me years to figure out how my mother thinks, not to mention how my girlfriend thinks."

She punched him lightly, smiling as she thought of his mother. The scariest woman alive.

Before she could think carefully about what he said, she was immersed in another question.

"Where the heck are we going?" her voice filled with slight panic, and her voice cracked near the end.

He leaned back on his arms, closing his eyes.

"To Kanoha."

She rubbed her head tiredly, Kanoha was one of the dangerously clocked cities of Japan. It was a main hide-out to many gangs, not to mention a shit-load of mafia's. Eve if she had been living there before-

What the hell was he thinking!!!???

The plane moved through slight turbulance, and a womans voice was heard on the speakers.

_"Private plane of K.I will be reaching ground in less than 30 minutes. Please ring the nearest bell for an attendant and she'll be there shortly."_

She bit her lip, knowing it was too late to turn back now.

jumping slightly when he spoke,

"We're meeting someone there. Someone you know and I know you fuckin miss." he laughed when she glared at him for cussing. Especially since she had barely obtained the skill to not do it herself.

He held her close, telling her to rest or he'd beat her up, maybe ruin her hair again. He was kidding ofcoarse but she threatened to castrate him if he even attempted to grope her in her sleep.

There in his large arms, she slept.

Th even sounds of Kiba's breathing calming her,

but her head never stopped wishing.

Thinking sadly of one man,

whose voice and touch she missed so much.

Sasuke.

* * *

Driving through the streets of Suna, Sasuke thought of a million things he had done in his he'd done with Sakura which, for once, wasn't about how many times he had sex, or the times he was unhappy ( not that he ever was with her) but of times that he wanted with her. More times when she was smiling, when she was happy.

And he wanted all this to be with him. All these precious memories, all these times were things he wanted to do with her.

For as long as possible.

Sadly, he knew he could never accomplish that-

If he never saw her again.

And he'd never allow that to happen.

* * *

The plane had landed and Sakura was relieved she could finally plant her feet on solid ground, after such a long time.

She sighed in relief, stetching as she walked out the boarding steps. Kiba followed closely after with a silent Shino trailing behind him. She wondered idly, where she was going now and if she'd be turning a new leaf. She doubted Sasuke still wanted her. Afterall, Sasuke was a man of action not words, and his actions clearly showed his discontentment with their relationship.

She stopped in mid-step, turning slightly to face Kiba.

"Hey, where are we going now?" she asked curiously.

The wind picked up to North and her hair flew in odd angles, splashing against one another as the wind procceeded it's currents.

He grinned, his teeth gleaming as he stretched his arms behind his head,

"To see-"

Shino's hand rested on Kiba's shoulder. Shino eyes, covered by his shades, met Kibas and a silent conversation was exchanged between the two, piqueing Sakura's curiousity, Where could they be going that could be so...secretive?

"You don't have to say then, aslong as your not leading me to my death, I'm fine with it."

She kicked her feet slightly at the concrete beneath her, a pout on her face.

Kiba chuckled, walking to her and linking his arm in hers.

"Don't worry, Shino just thinks we should surprise you that's all."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shino nod absently, and I wondered if that was the truth.

Before I could ponder this for long, he was already leading me to a car, seating me comfortably beside him and Shino. It was nice, the feeling of being with my old friends again. Yet, I could feel the small hole-the one created by distance-seperating me from the world, the one I was a part of until my mothers death.

I was young then, and the world seemed like one big hell hole, filled with snobby bastards who'd only use logic to settle thier differences and sneeky underhanded methods to get exactly what they wanted. Even if I was apart of that world, I refused to live it. This perspective was built after my father, Fugaku Uchiha. I didn't want that, for me or my mother. So when he lef her, she began slipping away.

She could never smile without breaking someones heart,

She could never see how colorful flowers were,

and even the softest and sweetest of cakes,

tasted of bitterness in her mouth.

It was so painful, just to see her that way.

So I ran away, and then I got into fist-fighting. It was thrilling, the adrenaline that pumped through my veins as I knocked oppenent after oppenent until they lay scattered on the floor and my knuckles bled. I joined a gang, and soon I had taken the role of jiang (boss). My potty-mouth developed later. As the Jiang, I had many enemies but, I also had... friends.

Kiba was the Wild Dog,

Shino was the Killer Instinct,

Sasori was the Puppeteer,

and Deidera was the Time Stopper.

There were more additions as time passed but I had hand picked all four of them. As we fought together, slowly we gained names. Names based on our own personalities in combat. Yet I could never understand as to why my name was "Dead Spring". Kiba had said it was because I was meant for brighter things, for things that involved love, and care. Things that were beautiful like spring but I was...dead. The spring that never blossomed and grew into the right season.

I was not in my proper role.

Emotionally, it surprised me how deep Kiba was, then again, there were many geniuses in disguise. Still, I was unstable and I visited mother often after, worried she'd be attacked. So, I had people looking out for her, making sure my enemies never got to close to her.

I loved her, no matter what.

So naturally, I was there when she died.

Coughing and sputtering,

refusing to go to a hospital,

clawing at her throat,

before she fell limp and died.

There were no words of love to her end,

she had nothing to say to me.

It was because the pain had taken her away,

and numbed her heart of love,

that I grew up the way I did.

So I decided to take over her company, leaving my friends and life to pursue one I was born into. I was going to finally bloom and blossom, into the spring I was supposed to be.

I would try to grow.

And accept the sun into my life.

The car went to a halt, startling me from my revelation. Kiba smiled, ushering me out the front to a large building entitled-

"Akatsuki Corporations."

I was amazed, they were one of the top 3 suppliers of weaponary and one of the strongest mafias alive.

I clung onto Kibas arm, desperately wondering if I was really being led to my death. I heard him chuckle lightly as he pulled me into the doors. It was large and covered in white marble, well the floor was and I could hear the sounds of clicking, photo copiers and phone calls being taken. Something I was use to by now.

The air was crisp and clean and I breathed it in welcomely. The streets outside did not smell like this, but of gas and burning charcoal. Charming Kanoha was. We didn't stop walking as we passed the security men and the nearby secretary. It seems our arrival was known and I waited anxiosuly as we waited inside the oak doors of the elevator.

Who could this person possibly be?

And what would he want with me?

I felt a twinge of pain in my lower region and I winced. I wasn't fully recovered yet, and all this movement couldn't be good for me. Shino seemed to notice my pain as he reached into his pocket, fisting it out to reveal 2 pills. I stared graciously at him as I swallowed them, I had no reason to fear of it's contents. He would not kill me and I immidiately felt the pills take affect as the pain subsided.

The top floor was a long way but I was glad as I heard the Ding of the doors. Step by step, I trailed after Kiba and Shino, glancing behind me into the halls covered in red and black. The candles gave it a strange eerie glow and the floor was carpetted. Th end of the hall was a giant door, made of what appeared to be-

"It's made of bone."Shino's voice cut through the air.

It startled me, his voice was deep and slightly baritone.

My eyes widened in astonishment and terror.

"_Bones_?" I squeaked.

This person was no small matter.

"Human bones." he added, touching the door admirably.

I made a quick glance behind me, contemplating an escape.

"I'm kidding though." he chuckled, " It's made of ox-bone. Strong stuff really."

I sighed in relief, glaring at him for his so-not-funny joke.

Kiba laughed,

"The years have made you to trusting Sakura. I might be able to take you down now with just a simple threat."

He grinned cheekily at me which I responded with a punch directed straight to his gut.

He staggered abit, "Nice. But you've done better." His voice raspy as he clung to his stomach.

"Yea, But I think I want you alive this time." I responded, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

A woman came out the door then, stumbling, her face flushed and her neck and arms covered in red blotches. The ones I knew so well, I walked inside, still attached to Kiba's arm. The man, I presumed, was seated in a chair, staring outside his large windows.

The room was furnished in luxurious items and paintings. But I was much to preoccupied with the identity of the man to notice.

I stopped at the desk, eagerly waiting for the person to speak.

The man turned in his seat, lacing his hands infront of his face, a stoic face on his face.

My eyes widened,

My mouth parted slightly,

as I took in the man infront of me.

"I said we'd meet again Sakura. I always keep my promises now don't I?" his eyes smouldered and his voice was smooth and perfect.

I missed that too.

"Itachi. It's good to see you." I smiled,

_I was safe._

"Welcome back." and he ushered me forward.

_I was finally-_

I hugged him, lying tiredly into his arms.

-_home_.

And I knew, I was succumbing to the old life,

the one where I had nothing to worry about, all my worries could be easily solved.

And thus,

that was the death of Spring,

and the revival of Death.

* * *

Somewhere, in the distance, Sasuke Uchiha was inside his car, searching for his wife and hoping,

he wasn't too late.

Too late to save his wife-

from herself.

"_Sakura."_

_"Don't run from me,"_

_"Because... I'm better at walking."_

_"So please...won't you walk with me?"_

Sakura sniffled,

the voice message Sasuke left her,

tore at her insides and sent her into turmoil.

"I'm tired of walking though."

Her voice cracked,

and she pressed delete.

* * *

**And that's the end of that folks. I made sure to not make you guys cry in this chapter. Well, I tried atleast. I apologize for any spelling mistakes, grammar usage but I didn't have alot of time to put this together. Plus, I still have no idea how I want this story to go. Just..wingin it.^^ I hope you guys are satisfied with this and I'll be sure to study and get back my full computer time again.**

**Review Guys and get a not-so-free T-Shirt!**

**Or, you can just review. Shrugs* Doesn't matter either way.**


	17. Gettin To Know My Heart

**Sorry it took so long guyz. But I had a MAJOR writers block and then there was the whole "studying problem" too. Math sucks BALLZ. Meaning Math is GAY. I'm sorry, I am not a homophobe. Just a really mad dudette. =.= Also, I'd like to thank all who reviewed because I laughed my fackin ass off at some of your insane comments XD Makes me feel all tingly inside. O_O Weird. I would reword that but I'm much to lazy too.^^**

**OMFG, I had to rewrite this alot because everytime I type "Akatatsuki Corp" the document manager deletes the whole thing and also for the Haruno company so...I've been having a sucky time figuring that out.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and because of some reviews, I've decided that I may prolong this story in maybe a sequel. *shrugs* depends on if you guys love me and my story alot XD**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: *Scribbles on sign* I don't own Naruto. I PWN Naruto XD**

* * *

**Getting to Know my Heart.**

The days passed by quickly, a blur really to her. The first couple of days were... was very muchly a part of her mind, just as her breathing was part of her life. But, she was glad that is was getting easier, more so that she didn't feel that jolt of guilt when she did something sentimental. Something she'd done before with...him.

She had begun her old training days, sparring with Kiba and at times, Shino. Amazingly, she felt her body was still very muchly accomadated to her old life, her tecniques were slightly sloppy due to lack of training but with time she knew, it would grow sharper. Her instincts would once again be nothing but a reflex and she would feel the adrenaline as she walked the streets, dressed in nothing but a tank-top and shorts. It was a much more comforatble way to dress while fighting anyway.

She was even helping Itachi with his business deals and contracts. He had suggested she move her main office of her company to Kanoha so they could do business more often. She could start making clothes the way she liked it. Not the way she knew everyone else did. Street trend would be a nice change, for her she supposed and her ever growing company. So, she did just that, with the help of Itachi, she constructed an office right across the corner from and began to work again. Training, working and then just hangin out with her old friends was her schedule now.

Still, she knew she couldn't escape everything. But she tried her best to seal everything off.

There was only one way to do that ofcoarse.

To break all ties-

she had to break her marriage.

* * *

He had spent weeks looking for her and then she goes and sends him a frickin _letter!_

And it was the suckiest letter she couldn've written to him aswell.

You'd think so too if your wife had ran away, never called you and then sent you a letter that was not an apology but a divorce. He had wanted to stab himself right then and there when the lawyer had written she had already signed the paper. However, suicide was not the best way to deal with tis situation, it would be best that he do what she wanted.

He stared warily at the parchment, a pen in his hand.

The divorce paper.

_It would be best to do what she wanted._

His own heart screamed as his hand inched closer and he closed his eyes,

_awaiting_

_for what was inevitably_

_the end._

* * *

She had done it.

She'd gone to her lawyer and demanded a divorce. Now if she could eat something without wanting to vomit and kill herself then she'd say she made wonderful progress.

For hours after what she'd done, Sakura hadn't been able to diguest food. She had terrible migraines and she was sure, she was starting to have depressing thoughts. Her stomach was constantly fumbling in waht she assumed, hunger, while her mind wasn't processing anything.

_Anything._

And what frustrated her the most was that,

it was probaly all her fault.

When you think about it, she had been the one who had run away, never calling him and then sending him a divorce paper. She hated her self more when she realized it.

The old Sakura was never a coward.

She never ran

she stayed and tried to fix things.

Because the old Sakura,

was never

this weak.

She didn't remember where she was, most likely in her room, but she was having a moment of what appeared to be-

self-reflection.

That the course of action she had taken-

was the worst action to take.

She groaned miserably

So Stupid,

for this type of shit.

She then promptly threw up, awaiting the outcome

of what was surely a mistake.

* * *

He was there. She didn't know how or much _why_ but he was. Standing outside her new company, he looked as perfect as he'd always been. His face beautiful and strong, his nose poised and his eyes, dark and alluring. However they were lined with what appeared as baggs. She winced inwardly, guilty that she had made him lose so much sleep.

_It was wrong to do that to someone-_

He turned around, staring straight at her.

_-to someone who surely didn't deserve it-_

He stalked towards her and unconciously she stepped back-

_as much as she did._

his strides were long with a look of determination burning in his tired eyes.

_Afterall,_

and she died down.

_she was selfish to still want to love him._

The wet murky substance of tears fell gently down her face as he stared down on her. His mouth taunt and his expression confused. Hastily she brushed them off her face, trying to make her face look fierce. It only made her look so much more painful as she stood against one wall and him.

She wished there was someone there, a worker perhaps, to alert security and save herf from this moment. But there wasn't, on her floor there was ony her and a bunch of walls. All painted in a foamy green lined in white lace. Now, they served as her cell walls, the very ones keeping her from escape. She watched the man infront of her stare warily at her face.

Her very being.

He spoke then. And she swore,it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever hear, in her moent of fear. The sound of his smooth voice hushing her as he claimed her mouth with his.

Her body was hot, and she could feel the urgency as the kiss progressed. She twined her hands around his neck, moulding herself against his body. She was so close to him, yet she wanted to be even closer. To permanately bind their bodies so she could always feel like this. To feel the hot mearing kiss of-

Love.

Reality hit her then, and she staggered back horrified by her actions. He didn't stop though, attacking her neck in soft, wet kisses as she moaned out,

"Sasuke, w-we need to stop this. We're not mar-ried anymoreee...."

She felt like she was gonna melt as he aimed for her pulse,sucking and licking as he went.

"Who said we aren't?" he muttered, busy at the task at hand.

She was surprised, "The divorce papers."

He pushed her up against the wall, kissing her roughly as he pressed his pants to her inner thigh. She moaned out softly as his bulge came closer to her sex, rubbing as the erection slid in circular motions. It was unbearable.

He broke out, "I know."

Quickly, he pulled her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, ignoring Sakuras protests. Her skirt rode up slightly as he moved her closer again to the wall. Not breaking their lip-lock as he lifted her higher.

"Then why...?" she gasped out, breathing in the soft air. Her eyes closed as she rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, not in regret but in confusion. Why was he here?

"You signed it Sakura,"

she heard the sound of a zipper pulling down-

"But I never did."

She was screaming against his mouth, as he plunged into her. His cock was bigger than she remembered, not that she minded all that much, but her underwear was slightly getting in the way of their activities . Shortly after, the sound of tearing fabric was heard as her panties were thrown harshly to the ground and he was already positioning himself beneath her.

"Hey!I liked tho-"

She was overwhelmed by him. He slipped swiftly inside of her core, groaning as it tightened around him. She was being overwhelmed as he continued to slide back and forth, sending delightful shivers through her spine.

"God, I missed this." he groaned out, thrusting his cock further and further...

She moaned, hugging him closer as his pace quickened and she could hear the slick sounds of their cum combining as he pounded against her body. Her back hitting the wall slightly in the proccess while he thrusted

"I missed you." his voice was hoarse, barely audible through her moans.

Not that she could respond after that. The sensation of almost falling off the edge was close, and she wanted it. She wanted her climax to come and take her. She wanted to have sex. She wanted to be with him.

_She wanted alot of things_

_that she supposed she should've never had._

She was always told that to move to bigger and better things, she must lose the smaller and lesser things in life. But she was far to greedy to let them go, resulting in an overcrowded room of many things. She wanted the life she had before, and she was willing to lose everyhting for it. She had thought she was, but somehow she knew, she wasn't ready to give it all up. To live an old life, she had to lose the other life.

_But she wanted them both._

He slammed into her, her back hitting the wall in thuds as her core started to tighten and lock onto his cock. She could feel the cum begging to shoot out as she begged him to push into her harder, faster and he complied with it all.

She knew then, her morals were nothing but bull-shit.

There were no morals when it came to love. However, Sakura had always had morals for life and this, was not what she knew she would've done. It was wrong for her to be doing this, because it would only make it that much harder,

_to give him up in the end._

Her climax peaked to the very point as her screams were muffled by him. He covered her mouth with his hand as he continued thrusting into her even after her first climax. It was her second before he panted exaustedly into her ear, hugging her close to his body as he leaned on the wall and her. The cum sticking to their clothing and her legs still wrapped around him. He was still planted firmly inside of her.

Her breathing was fast and short and she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I ran alot to get here, Sakura. And I finally caught up to you."

he panted tiredly into her ear.

Sighing softly she replied with a small smile,

"Yea... but I went easy on you."

He chuckled softly into her ear, "Don't move or I'll take you again."

"You know I would if you said not too." she replied with a smirk.

"Precisely."

She smacked his arm playfully, yawning.

"I don't think I should go back though. I mean, do you know how I felt when you just-just_ left_ me?"

He was silent.

"One after the other I watch you do this and that and-I'm tired. I honestly am of just sitting there and thinkin "It'll be better in the long run. And it's even worse that I can't even leave you without feelin some-"

he cut her off.

"Sakura... Everyone makes mistakes but all the mistakes I've made with you, is because I was never with a person I loved so much before."

he coughed uncomfortably, he was not used to this.

"Yes, but It seems everything is based on sex. I kinda feel that-"

he stared bewilderdly at her.

"If it was just the sex that made me love you then I could just marry a fuckin prostitite!"

he barked out frustratingly, his chest roaring.

She huffed out loudly in response.

"You could have, but why marry a whore when you could marry a high-class whore?"

It was harsh, referring to herself as a whore. But she did feel like one, even though he was techincally her husband still and she hadn't had sex for a real long time, it was still inexcusable how fast she gave into temptation.

"Sakura, you know your not a whore."

"Do I?"

"How could you think so?"

"Because I gave into sex with you so fast! After all the stuff I did I could jsut do that with you like nothing happened at all! I cannot help but feel whoer-ish!"

she cried out, burying her face further into his shoulder, her face a bright pink.

"Because you love me."

she was startled by how blatant it sounded coming from him.

"You love me Sakura." he repeated much to her embaressment.

"So? I've alwyas loved you."

"And that's... the reason."

She was utterly confused. How did sex equal love? (Have you read that manga? It's so embaressingly yummy in fluff)

He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes he started,

"Sakura, you love me. Your body only does what the mind tells it to do. And in your mind, you want this but not because your a whore. But because you know your mind Sakura, everything it says and does is only based on what the heart is doing to it. Your mind and heart know-and you do too- that this is only natural."

"To be a sex-crazed whore?" she ground out bitterly.

"No, and I always thought you called me that. "A sex crazed man whore" was it?"

he chuckled. Sakura didn't laugh at his teasings.

"Your so used to me Sakura, that it's only natural you missed me not only mentally, although I suppose jusdging by your characteristics, you blocked it out mentally, you missed me physically too."

She stared with wide-eyes at him. Did he just become a love expert while she was away? It was probably the longest thing he had ever said to her.

Grunting, he drew out, sitting down on the floor and pulling Sakura onto his lap.

"That actually makes sense." she said, her voice paved with shock.

"Finally, your realizing you can't run from me anymore. I'm basically forcing you to walk and understand." he chuckled ironically. He did try asking her politely to slow down and walk but force worked just fine though.

She rolled her eyes,

"Oh shut-up."

"Could you _please_ make me?"

"Ugh, your just horrible y'know that?"

"Not in bed." he whistled

she scoffed

"Half of the time we have sex, we're not even on a bed."

"And it never stops me."

She was silent then, trying to find a good comeback for their friendly banter.

Sighing she muttered

"It will one day."

_One day you decide you don't love me anymore._

the words hung in the air and through the silence,

She closed her eyes,

and slept.

Having beautiful nightmares all the way.

"You can never decide,"

He stroked her cheek lovingly,

"To not love someone anymore."

_hugging her closer to him,_

_his face full of contentment_

_he could sleep with his love in his arms_

_again._

Sakura smiled in her sleep as she realized,

"He finally opened up to me... and inside,"

" I'm pretty sure was a sociable brain."

* * *

In the morning, Sasuke drove her home in his famililar black car. It was a bit awkward since she didn't really know what to say.

"So what happens now?" she asked unsurely, a hand placed on her cheek as she leaned against the window. The streets crowded with people even at this time, she missed the trees of Suna.

His eyes darted to her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Whatever we want to happen." he answered slowly, unsure of what her reaction could be.

She was pleasantly surprised by his response. He was honestly giving her a choice, a say to what her-_ their_ future was together

"I really don't know what I want anymore." she sighed and continued, her face turned to his.

"But I know I want to live our life together."

Sasuke smirked, glancing beside him.

"Good. Because I wasn't going to sign that divorce paper."

She raised a delicate pink eyebrow skeptically.

He shrugged.

"I ditched it at the company."

He raised him arm, holding her to him while his other hand turned the steering wheel. The warmth of him travelled from his clothing right through her and she sighed contently by it's pressence. Although,even with that, she couldn't help but feel there was something,

Something horrible was about to happen.

And it was even worse

that she didn't know exactly what.

* * *

His walk was long, loud and they echoed across the floors of Haruno Corporations. His jacket made a slight swoosh sound as the satin crinkled when he bent down.

There on the floor was a small rolled up paper,

it's contents unknown until he reached for it.

It slid open revealing just what he wanted.

Sakura Harunos divorce paper.

Signed by her and in the space below,

and he realized the husband had failed to sign it.

So why not do that for him?

Afterall,

they were family.

and didn't family always help each other?

He smirked wickedly, his once placid face turning red as his eyes spun.

_Sharingan._

**Uchiha Itachi.**

* * *

**MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA........I'm SUCH a bastard XD Leaving ya'll at the edge of your seats and then dumping that on you guys XD HAHA...**

**I'm sorry to say that their will still be drama for both Sasuke and Sakura as their love will never be peaceful until I decide my brain's tired. TRICK QUESTION. My brains always tired so...yea XD**

**I noticed in atleast 8 chapters I had no lemon. NONE watsoever. No real intimate contact, no kissing not even an exploding thought or hint of yummy FLUFF! and thats just sad.=.= So I threw some in so that I can still rate this M. I think I got a lil rusty though.**

**Damn.**

**Now review to find out what happens to the hopeless couple!**

**Or I'll throw em off a cliff.**

**=.=**

**Ya think I'm kiddin?**

**...**

**Review folks ^^ I love readin em so make em LONG. And nice. Add a cookie at the end too.**


	18. Last Hope

**Sorry for your late Christmas and New Years update guys but I was busy doing writing for Winning Over You ItaSaku since it's been so long.**

**Not alot of SasuSaku fluff in this one cause Itachi's there.**

**And Sasuke is too.**

**Hee hee.**

**I love LOVE TRIANGLES.**

**Read on my minions! Read on...**

**Disclaimer: Wheeee...Who the heck wants to own Naruto? I want Pie. (Actually, Im a proud supporter of NaruSaku. But the disclaimer don't know that. Heehee^^)**

* * *

_If only she loved me,_

_It would've worked perfectly._

_If only she could see,_

_That she was meant for me._

_-------XxX--------_

**Last Hope.**

The questions kept running through his head, the perfect strategic plan that would allow him to finally obtain the woman created for him. The woman who had unfortunately gotten married as he was away. Sad really, that he had tried so hard to protect her and she didn't know-or understand- how he was doing it. Surely though, she could've seen his hidden emotions. The way he looked at her through the corners of his eyes, the way his commanding voice always had more of a softer tone as he spoke to her, and how he would just-

_Be with her._

_And always want to be should've been enough._

At first, he never realized how attached to her he was until she was leaving the comforts of home, to pursue her mother's career. He did think he should've done certain things to...restrain her from walking out on him and perhaps even confess his feelings in the proccess. Ofcoarse, when it came to matters of the heart, he knew he was surely lacking. There was most likely nothing he could do about that but Sakura understood his hesitance in that particular area. She was an astounding person, strong, kind and most undeniably quite thoughtful.

It was not like him to ever regret and dwell on parts of his past, she was the only person he had ever allowed himself to have second thoughts about. For she was the only thing that he had reason to think twice about.

He had thought she was slowly inching towards him again once he heard of her divorce. Quite frankly, he was overjoyed by the thought. She would have no reason- no bind- from him. She could finally be free of her old life and continue the path which she and he once shared. Unfortunately, Itachi had calculated all possibilities and he knew there was a flaw.

Sasuke would most likely not sign it.

It was irritating that Sasuke was so uncooperative, if he indeed chose not too than Itachi was quite prepared. With his Sharingan, he could easily memorize and copy signatures. So, if he could get his hands on the contract, he was sure that he was more than capable of ending it.

God seemed to be working in his favor when he had found the paper carelessly abandoned on the floor of Haruno Corp.

Carelessly thrown in such a place, he only knew Sasuke was stupid enough to do such a thing. But he wanted to thank him for doing Itachi a favor for once.

* * *

I never thought I could be this happy.

After all that had happened, Sakura was glad everything was back to norm. Although, she didn't quite want to leave Suna quite yet, Sasuke agreed that they could stay in one of his hotel chains until she felt the need to come back home. Which he emphasized as Suna. She didn't say more on the matter, happy enough that she could stay near her old life and friends for just a little while longer.

Speaking of which, Kiba was coming over today along with the old gang and she was feeling the need to make the best impression of her new life, as best as possible. Her hair for instance had to be done, her nails needed a good manicure, the hotel penthouse had to be absolutely flawless and then there was the matter of _Sasuke._

He needed to behave for just one day.

Just one she told him.

"Hn." was all the confirmation given. She would hold him to it.

Why was it so important?

First impressions were very important to Sakura and not because,

Itachi,

was also visiting and she cared about his opinion the most out've all her friends.

Nope. Not at all.

Glancing around the room, she was pleased with the maids work and nodded her off. Sasuke was busy lounging on the sofa, a pen and paper in hand, waiting for her last minute instructions.

Brushing a curled lock of her hair behind her ear, she sighed and eyed Sasuke wearily.

"First rule," she heard the scribbling as he wrote.

"No kissing unless absolutely neccessary."

His eyebrow twitched but he continued to write.

"No dirty language."

She knew he was almost smiling now

"And _absolutely_-" emphasism on the absolutely,

"No sex." she finished, green eyes glaring at him for good meassure.

He smirked, and continued to write.

Strangely enough, Sakura felt that it was pepostrous he was writing for so long. She had only told him 3 rules. What could he possibly be doing? Writing everything in Japaneese?

Grabbing the paper, she gasped in anger: Just a little embaressment at what he wrote.

"Note to self: Do everything she doesn't want me to do, after it's over."

Before she could yell at Sasuke for writing this, there was a knock on the door and she rushed to open it. She was promptly glomped by two overexcited-

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

Naruto and Kiba.

"I expected this from Naruto but you too Kiba?" she said shocked.

He shrugged.

"Hey, if that dude gets some, I should too." he indicated to Naruto and nuzzled the side of her head. Naruto glared, doing the same. Sighing, she pushed their heads away from hers and invited the rest inside. The ones who_ stood_ there, watching as she was bombared by the idiots hugs.

Shino nodded his head in greeting, giving her an awkward one handed hug which she returned comfortably with a smile. Letting go, she peeked behind Shino to look for, Itachi.

When she saw him, the biggest smile stretched on her face, she tackled him. Hearing a chuckle as he ruffled her hair.

"You didn't call." he said smoothly.

"You didn't ask." she relied cheekily, patting his head and dragging him in. She toured them around the whole penthouse, forgetting the other main person for the gathering.

A very peeved man, glaring as he watched his wife drag hand in hand his older brother as if _they_ were the couple. He didn't even know that the guests were all males or he would've refused to allow them to enter. Without him standing at the door atleast as she welcomed them.

His hand clenched as he remembered how she hugged them all. Especially, Itachi for more than an apporpriate amount of time. It was unmistakable that Itachi wasn't just a friend, especially when he turned around and diliberatly smirked at Sasuke trailing behind them.

"And that concludes the tour." she said happily, grinning as Kiba examined the area.

"Sakura, I think you should let go of the guest now." Sasuke said with a low growl.

Sakura looked to her hand where she had been holding to Itachi's hand. Blushing she released it, apologizing for any discomfort she may have given him.

"None at all."

"Infact, I happen to like that way of transportation much better."

She laughed lightly, punching him in the arm. She was used to those replies, she lived her whole life listening to them. Never did she know that he was serious every single time.

Shino was busy examining a painting on the wall while Kiba was telling Itachi the amazement of a penthouse. Naruto was busy in the kitchen, whining about how Sakura never bought any ramen anymore.

And Sasuke? Was nowhere to be found.

Excusing herself, she asked them to explore anywhere they wanted except her room. Which she made sure to tell them the consequences pf if she were to find them in there. Being getting the tar kicked out of them and their names on the "Never Invite." List.

She went up the stairs, to the rooms and was pulled into the bathroom. A hand covered her mouth and she heard someone whisper into her ear. She blushed crimson when she realized it was Sasuke who was rubbing something against her thigh in an attempt to turn her on.

It didn't work...that much.

His hand was under her skirt, pulling away at her panties. Before she could tell him to stop, he was kissing her with such force she thought she was gonna fall. Her hands curled in his hair, he bit her lip making her gasp as his tongue moved inside.

**Rule number one. No kissing.**

He stopped for a minute, nipping at her ear before proudly stating,

"I'm not kissing you, Im frenching you." his voice husky

She hated him and his technicalities.

She blushed, ready to retort until she _felt it_. She moaned out lightly as he moved his finger inside her, deeper and deeper... He brought up her legs around his waist, balancing her on the counter and turning on the air conditioner so her moaons couldn't be heard to easily.

"Do you know how jealous I was when he said that to you?" he said again and again in her ear, pumping his finger inside her. She shook her head and he inserted another. She cried out by the pressure.

"I was this jealous." he stuck two more fingers in, and was insantaneously pounding inside her. She grabbed hold of his shoulders, begiging for him to stop. She hoped she was telling him to stop atleast.

"So jealous I wanted to take you right on that living room table and show them just who was given the right to do that. To do this. To fuck you anywhere I want too. To stick his cock up your ass and make you scream."

He clenched his fingers inside her core, and she arched her back in reponse.

"Ahh..." she croaked out.

**Rule number two: No dirty language**

He was really going to get it now. After she escaped this ofcoarse, and when she did, she would be sure to leave him sex-starved for atleast a week. Longer if Kiba or even worse, Itachi heard what was happening. He'd surely be suspicious by now.

Slowly, he pulled his fingers out, one by one, until she gasped by the relieved pressure from her inner walls. He stood there, licking his fingers while he watched her calm her body down.

Grabbing a towel, she wiped the counter of any substance and reached for new panties in her drawer. Putting them on, she avoided eye-contact with him, and retouched her appearence in the mirror. Her hair was slightly messed up and her shirt slightly ruffled but everything seemed...fine.

His hand snaked around her waist, his nose went to her neck, sniffing and gliding along her collarbone. She sivered slightly when he began to breathe on her.

"You smell just like me..." he murmurred appreciatively.

"Just like everything that belongs to you." she replied icily, nudging him in the ribs.

"Heh, I just like to mark my property." he said, still smelling her.

"While we have guests?" her voice angered. as she flipped her hair to cover her neck from him.

"Especially when we have guests." his voice amused by her distress.

"Well then, you've broken 2 of my 3 rules." she said reaching for the doorknob.

He raised his eyebrow skeptically,

"Don't expect to break the last one until a week later."

She left out the door, to the stairs and out of Sasuke's perphiveral vision.

Sasuke's eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape as he realized-

He just screwed himself over.

For atleast a _week _no less.

* * *

She skipped happily down the stairs, content with what she had accomplished. She was very much serious about what she said and was certainly going to make this week very difficult for him to endure. After the guests left ofcoarse. She hoped they wouldn't notice how flushed her skin was, it'd be troubleseom to explain.

Heading to the living room, she smiled as she saw them all sitting at the table: Seems Naruto made everyone hungry. She asked them if they would like her to cook or head out for dinner. The reply was quick and unfortunately, loud.

"I want to taste Sakura-chan's cooking!" Naruto said, waving his hand in the air.

"I'm up for it, especially if she has a little somethin-somethin for dessert." he winked at her suggestively, quickly adding the 'I'm kiddin' before she went after him with a frying pan.

Shino only nodded, his baritone voice echoeing the words "Cook."

She looked at Itachi, his face thoughtful as he stared back. His eyes smoldered lightly as he chuckled by her hopeful expression,

"If it's not of any inconvience, would you cook for us, Sakura?"

She broke out into a large grin, nodding as she reached for her apron. The sounds of pots and pans could be hard all throughout the kitchen, accompanied by scuffling as Sakura walked. The men seated themselves on the barstools of the main table, watching as she cooked their meal.

Occasionally, Naruto or Kiba would whine, wondering if their food was done yet. She rolled her eyes at their childish antics, threatneing to let them starve to death if they didn't way through the proccss, an aura of extreme distaste surrounded the area making Itachi strangely aware of his surroundings. It only approached them closer and closer, getting more gloomy by the second.

It was only his fool of a brother Sasuke. A fool who sat himself grumpily across from him, sulking apparently. He must've done something to displease Sakura and was now paying for it, _in full._

_Served him right._

Silently, Itachi watched his dream playout as Sakura scrambled across her kitchen, clad in an apron while cooking him a meal. Well, a meal for four others but nevertheless, for him. He made sure to be discreet about the way he stared at her, hoping she wouldn't turn at the right moment to see him staring at her the way he did. Or that his brother would notice how focused he was on her.

But he couldn't help what he was currently feeling. He could help but see the way her hair fel in her eyes and how she blew it away, he only wanted to brush them away from her eyes and tuck them behind her ear. Or the way her cheeks flushed from the heat of the kitchen, making him notice how lovely her skin was. And the way she bit her lip as she read her recipe made him want to bite down on it too...

It was so distracting to be around her and fascinating all at the same time.

He closed his eyes tiredly. All this thinking and staring was frustrating.

Just then, he heard her sigh and he glanced over at her curiously.

She merely smiled at him,

"Dinners up boys."

He hoped the food would take his mind off her.

Like he said.

_"Hoped."_

* * *

He would've enjoyed his meal. If he wasn't sharing it with four other male occupants. Especially, since they were handsome males, he only felt threatened by their pressence, specifically his older brother.

He was cold and indifferent all the time, except for the times when he stared at Sakura.

Those were the excruciating times when he couldn't kick his brother out without aggravating her even though Itachi was the one being _inappropriate_. He only hoped his brother and others would leave so he could speak to her about the whole matter.

The matter of them and him.

He examained all males carefully, measurring their threat levels compared to his.

Naruto wasn't a problem, except for his close bond to Sakura, there was nothing significantly suspicious about his behaviour. Kiba was handsome but loud and Sakura seemed to prefer the silent, strong type. Kinda like...Itachi. But he already knew about Itachi's threat level and well, Shino--now _there's_ a suspicious guy.

He narrowed his eyes at Shino, wondering what he could possibly be hiding under that mask of his....

Perhaps, giant lips?

A large pair of buck teeth?

Or maybe-

"I'm not hiding anything like that."

Shino's strong voice startled Sasuke, causing him to drop his chopsticks.

Arms crossed, Shino sighed heavily. Kiba chuckled and told him to just show the Uchiha what was under there.

"I suppose I should but really, I find it utterly replulsive what people think others could be hiding under a mask." He pulled down his hood, taking off his glasses and setting them on the table, rubbing his eyes by the exposure to light. Sakura smiled as he moved his hand, revealing his uncovered complection.

"I can't walk the streets looking like this." he pointed to his face, eyes unblinking.

He was right, he'd rather prefer he'd kept his face a secret so Sasuke wouldn't feel the threat. But he did and Sasuke was infact adding Shino to his haters list. He just might get a star added to his name too.

He heard Sakura laugh to his right, leaning on her elbows.

"Shino would never be taken seriously with a face like that."

Kiba nodded, arms crossed.

"In a fight once, I'm pretty sure the guy called Shino pretty. He was knocked out after that."

"Ib wuldn't bee jebous iff I hab dat fash." Naruto said, with a mouthful of food still in his mouth.

"If you had that face Naruto, it'd be full of food." Sakura retorted as she patted him on the back.

Shino said no more on the matter, placing his glasses on his face and pulling his hood back up. Forever hiding his face from the world. Sasuke only hoped it would be kept that way- away from Sakura atleast.

Then again, she did seem unaffected by Shino's face. Perhaps the reason she could stand someone as beautiful as himself without jumping him all the time was because she was simply imperious to beauty.

Or maybe...

He just was nothing compared to others...

He scoffed mentally.

As if.

* * *

Itachi watched as Sakura laughed and talked to everyone at the table. Sometimes asking him a question or two, wanting his opinion on the matter. He only wished her eyes that stared at him so beautifully, stared at him with pure love.

Instead-

"So Itachi,"

He only saw-

"Any girlfriend yet?" She teased.

-friendship.

And he smiled sadly,

"No, not yet."

Under the table, while she was smiling, the sound of paper crumbling was heard as Itachi let go of his last hope.

-------XxX--------

_With empty hands I drop the hope,_

_That maybe one day we could elope,_

_Because I know that we couldn't be,_

_When you were never inlove with me._

_Sakura._

* * *

**Phews-glad that's done and over with. Sorry for the late New Years update folks! It was hard writing things in Itachi's point of view and I also have another ItaSaku story that I had to update.**

**So...? How was it? I hope that wasn't too ItaSaku but I can never make anyone look evil-unless it's karin cause, let's face it. There is no author out there with enough good words to possibly use for her.**

**I hope the ItaSaku doesn't sadden you SasuSaku fans out there since...there wasn't any of SasuSaku fluff in this chapter. O_O But I'll get to it..Especially in the next chapter.**

**Evil glint in her eye* Sakura's gettin a lil bit naughty in the next chappie unfortunately for Sasuke.**

**Now REVIEW.**

**...**

**Please.**

**And I promise you guys some good fluff. ^_^ Yea. Your totally reviewing now aren't cha?**


	19. Last Time?

**LOLZ. I know you guys must've screamed "HELL YEA, ITS BOUT TIME!" when I updated this xD Sorry guys but I didnt get the chance to update since I started my new courses. I'm still trying to get the hang of what Im learning so I've been concentrating alot on that. Don't worry though, I started this story and I have no intentions on leaving it unfinished. I hate it when authors do that anywayz =.= Im no hyprocrite.**

**Sooo...**

**Read and Enjoy!**

**And don't forget to review~!**

**Because Reviews are the cash a moocher like me lives on. xD **

**Disclaimer: Yea, like I've said for...* counts her fingers * like...17 chappies? I don't own Naruto. O.O I hope that's how many Chapters I've made..xD Fail.**

* * *

**Last Time? Pt 1**

I've seen the way your eyes lingered

for far too long on my face

Or how your delicate fingers

assured me you wouldn't stray.

XxX

Sighing, Sakura flipped her hair tiredly, still smiling from the dinner she had shared with her friends. After dinner, they talked about few things, Sasuke still sulking and Itachi seemed more solemn than usual. Sasuke had wandered off somewhere, claiming he had work to attend brow creased as she recalled how troubled Itachi seemed when he left.

Flashback

_"Ja ne, Sakura-chan! Invite us for dinner again soon alright?" Naruto yelled, before he pulled her into a bone-crushing bear hug. Shino, standing behind Naruto nodded, a faint smile barely seen under his masked face._

_"Thank you for the meal, Sakura."_

_Sakura beamed at him. Shino didn't like to talk much, but when he did it always made her happy. She nodded joyfully at him, narrowly dodging a crushing hug by Kiba._

_"Aw, no fun man. How come Naruto can leap at you anytime and I get the stink-eye?" he whined._

_Shino pulled him out the door before further endangerment._

_She looked around, searching for the last guest._

_"Sakura."_

_She turned around quickly,_

_" There ya are! I hoped you enjoyed your stay Ita-"_

_He grabbed hold of her hand, and pulled her closer to him for a second._

_Staggered, she struggled for words, still shocked by his uprupt forwardness. Itachi never liked anyone invading his space._

_But she was never just anyone, now was she?_

_"I-Itachi?" she asked softly_

_There was no answer._

_She attempted to pull back as to stare at his face or maybe check his temperature-perhaps he had a fever. He looked at her curiously as she placed her hand softly on his forehead, brushing strands of his longer hair away. She frowned when it seemed the problem was not sickness but some unknown factor._

_Slowly, his hand went to her waist and he hugged her far more intimately than before. Her eyes widened by his actions and she hesitated as her hands found their way around him._

_Sighing, he patted her head in soft strokes before he gently laid his arms to his sides. _

_"Goodbye, Sakura."_

_His voice full of longing,_

_as he walked out the door._

_She could feel tears building up in her eyes and they flowed down in gentle streaks. She blinked confusedly and wiped them away._

_"W-Why am I...?"_

_Why am I crying?_

_Why did it seem as if, out of all the goodbyes they had exchanged,_

_all the hugs they had shared,_

_This, was the last time?_

_...Itachi._

_She stared sadly at the door, it's wood dark yet smooth. She could see him walking out that door, again and again..._

_I have a feeling your leaving me_

_And your leaving me soon._

End of Flashback

She shook her head, scrambling all suspicious thoughts of Itachi's farewell. Instead, she decided to think of ways to torture her _dear_, sweet husband, Sasuke ,for his insolence hours ago. Sakura smiled joyfully as she recalled a box she had under her bed from a certain blonde named, Ino. The contents of that box were rather horrifying at the time but at such a time, Sakura realized she just might owe the blonde a good pat on the back. (Or maybe she could just buy her a good pair of shoes.)

Sadly, Sakura knew she probably wouldn't be able to look at the gift for much more then 3 seconds before feeling uncomfortable and stowing it away again. But it was just _that_ bad.

And perfect for Sasuke.

_Sasuke_

She thought curiously. Where could he possibly be...?

Thoughtlessly, she wandered around the penthouse, searching for a sign of her very sad, yet totally amusing, husband. She found him moments later, innocently lying on his back on one of their lovely sofas. A newspaper article covered his head, she giggled when she heard him snore lightly, muttering something about how he hated weasels.

It was moments like these that made Sakura feel soft-hearted. Only for a little while ofcoarse.

She snuck quietly into their bedroom, closing the door with a quick click before she closed the curtains and began to crawl under the bed on her hands and knees. It took a couple of tries before she reached it and she exclamied quietly in satisfaction when she reached it. Slowly she pulled out the box, opening it to reveal it's devilish contents.

Pulling the items out, Sakura wondered idly...

"Where does Ino get this stuff?"

Not in any kid-friendly store around the corner, that's for sure.

* * *

When he awoke Sasuke was sure of two things.

One, he wasn't on the sofa anymore.

And two...

There was a really large draft..all over his body.

Rather confused, Sasuke opened his eyes, inch by inch until he realized

he was naked.

Alarmed by this sudden situation, he struggled to remove himself from the bed crying out slightly when his wrists stung. It seemed he had been hand-cuffed and his legs were practically chained to the bars of the bed. Tch, this was not good.

Slowly, he heard the door click open and in walked-

"Sakura...?"

-Hell herself.

A whip in hand

she sauntered forward.

Sasuke gulped inwardly.

_Fuck._

* * *

Oay, so the outfit was pretty, and maybe it clung onto all parts of her body causing her waist size to minimize just by wearing it, not that she wasn't benefitting from that. Still, she was feeling a smidge..shy going out to Sasuke in such...provacative clothing. Instantly, she had wanted to change out've her dreadfully bare attire but knowing that to teach Sasuke a proper lesson for good and show she meant business she had to do this.

So, with a deep breath she opened the door and walked in, plastering a grin on her face and holding her whip in hand. Slowly she moved to the bed, pausing infront of her very alarmed hubby.

"Sakura...?"

He was bewildered, hopefully not by her attire but her outright boldness.

Gently she placed her finger on his chest, moving it lightly till she reached his face.

"Hmm...?"

She moved her face closer to his until she was staring straight into his dark eyes...She stopped when her breasts pushed down on his chest causing his body to stiffen. She giggled and seated herself on his chest. Then slowly, she bit her lip and reached inside her black satin panties. She moaned softly, smiling deviously inside her mind at Sasuke's reaction. His eyes watching her and his hard-on confirmed how impressive she must've looked.

Grinning, she slowly slid her fingers deeper and let out a loud-

The next thing she knew, she was inside her bathroom. Curled up in a ball on the floor and the "clothing" as Ino would call it, sitting peacefully inside it's box, awaiting for it's time to shine. Thing was, Sakura didnt think that doing that would do anything besides endanger her life as of the moment she allowed him freedom. Perhaps there was another way she could teach him a lesson...perhaps, a way that required less embraessment and more clothing for her.

The next things she did?

Call Ino.

Ino was much more skilled when it came to things like these anyways. Being seductive and getting what she wanted was something Sakura felt was not only bothersome but a tiny bit too nerve-wrecking for her.

Sighing, she slipped the box underneath her arm, opened the door and shuffled out of there. As she entered the hall leading to the bedroom, she could hear slightly muffled grunts coming from her- their door.

At that moment, Sakura realized,

she had totally forgotten about Sasuke.

_Uh...Oopsie?_

* * *

Rather quickly, Sakura jogged to the room, opening the door to a very aggitated looking Uchiha. The pinkette gulped silently as his eyes narrowed, eyeing her in distaste. His hands still tied to the bed, he awkwardly sat up with difficulty. She shuffled her feet nervously, thinking of what explanation she could possibly have for tying him up so randomly. Not that she didn't have a reason, she did, it just well, wasn't being put into action..anymore. She fiddled nervously with her phone in her hands, wondering if she should've just called Ino and left.

Sasuke's somewhat gritted voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What are on earth-!?" his voice strangled out, indicating with his head to the cuffs.

She smiled nervously, unsure what she could say in such a situation. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth. That she was gonna tie him up, seduce him and then ditch him in an attempt to get back at him. Not only would it sound like she was freaking _crazy _but all trace of dignity and respect Sakura had for herself would be totally gone.

"Um, I just thought that...you can't possibly sleep with me in the room if you weren't properly tied down...?"

She wasn't sure if that answer was competent enough, but she was sure he would shrug off any suspicons and attempt to rid himself of the cuffs.

He glared at her.

Before he sighed in defeat and fell down on the bed.

"Is this your way of punishing me?" he said disgruntingly.

She blinked, he was alot calmer than she thought he would be. Nevertheless, she nodded and answered rather quietly,

"Just maybe."

He closed his eyes, his thick lashes wavering slightly as his eyes darted to and from her petite form.

"Is this all?"

Her eyes narrowed at his words.

Grumpily, she turned on her heel and left with her hands crossed on her chest.

"You wish." she scoffed.

* * *

He was quite perplexed. His mind jungled up in odd shapes in his head, the cuffs hurting his wrists as he struggled to move. Idly, he wondered if he could get a bathroom break, what time it was and if this was all Sakura had planned. Besides depriving him 3 of his most favourite things. That being; The warmth of Sakuras body, the smell of her delectable shampoo and her comforting pressence that he held onto at night. Ah, she was being somewhat harsh in taking such priveledges away from him, but the most he feared now was the aftermath. The torture Sakura could conjure up with her rage were tremendous and Sasuke rather regreted not behaving for that one day.

Then again, he felt he'd something right aswell.

He did establish a bit more of reassurance that she was indeed, his. Not to mention, Itachi was well informed on a females anatomy and what causes a woman's skin to flush the way Sakura's did. Or the smell that lingered after intercourse. He wanted to smirk just thinking about his brother's reaction when she came back down.

And then he remebered that he was handcuffed (Not in the way and situation he wanted), divoide of any human contact and in big ass trouble.

He closed his eyes, breathing air heavily through his nose. He could hear heels approaching the door and he silently awaited for them to come closer. The door squeaked open and he opened one eye.

Sakura stood, phone in hand, talking to someone enthusiastically on the other line. He wondered who it could possibly be before his eyes lingered lower of her face. A black, curve hugging dress that ended mid-thigh was what she was wearing, seeming rather comfortable under his rather noticable gaze.

She smiled, closed her phone and walked up to him. She proceeded to uncuff him before she took his hand and pulled him out the door.

A couple of times he attempted to ask where they were going but she flat out ignored him.

Which irritated him

annoyed him

and kinda turned him on.

When they were inside the car she refused to speak to him, not even sparing him a glance and sadly, much thought. He sat grumpily to the seat beside her until they pulled in at a large building he'd seen many of times before. His eyes darted to Sakura, she calmly unbuckled herself and opened the door. He did the same, following behind her like the hopeless puppy she assumed he was.

She was greeted by a secretary and led to a room. Sasuke was suspicious of such a place but judging by Sakura's actions till now, he doubted she would tell him what exactly was going on.

They were seated in chairs in one giant room awaiting for some guy, he thought, Sasuke had no clue was. The doors opened slowly, the air brushed past him and a woman stood there, lean and tall.

Ino Yamanaka?

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke. Looks like you've made Sakura crazy now haven't you?" she stuck her tongue out at him.

He made no move to answer her but instead, diverted his attention to the window closest to him of the city.

She pouted by his behaviour before she skipped over to Sakura's side. The girls sat down and started talking immidiately, gigling about nonsequentials, whispering at times. He wanted to start banging his head on the nearest wall to stop all the damn _talking._

_Torture Method Number 1: Annoy the HELL out of husband. Sasuke perferrably enjoys less conversation and can't stand enormous amounts of chit-chat or socializing._

Sakura smirked inwardly at his exprrssion, he looked as if he wanted to hang himself from all this chatter surrounding him. From all this _cheer._

Never would he know that this was all a cleverly devised plan to teach Sasuke not to mess with his wife.

Especially if his wife happened to be Sakura Uchiha herself. Uchiha's....

Her mind zoned out for a while after that. The mention of Uchiha's had her thinking of one in particular.

_Itachi._

As Ino squabbled away, Sakura began to ponder the strange way he had been acting as they met up the previous day.

She bit her lip lightly and excused herself to use the restroom. Ino seem slightly staggered by her sudden request but shook it off and told Sakura to go ahead. As she walked out the door, Sasukes eyes wandered and followed uncertainly. Sakura ignored him, closed the door and took out her cell and dialed.

She closed the bathroom door and locked it, not wishing to be interrupted from this call.

She needed to know what was with him.

She needed to know what was going on.

She needed to know _something_

_Anything._

But it was too late.

"_I'm sorry but this caller is no longer avaliable. Please check the number and try again."_

Her hands went to her face, covering her mouth in disbelief and she sank slowly to her knees.

Crying,

for she had lost a friend,

and her first love.

She sat there, her head against that door and wished,

She'd told him she loved him.

xXx

I've known you for far too long

and I dont think there's any other way

for me not to miss you

If you ever went away.

* * *

**Yup, that's right people. Itachi was Sakuras first love. xD Mua ha ha..Let's wait until out little Sasu-Kun finds out. Which, he naturally will, and then the torture will continue as Sakura finds ways to punish Sasuke-kunnnn~ Okay, that sounded fangirlish o.o BTW, She;s no longer in love with him, she just wished she told him that before he had gone and left her. So dont send me flames about how Itachis stealin her or this is turning into a ItaSaku story.**

**Once again, sorry for the late update and thank you all for supporting me so far!**

**I'll be sure to update soon but remember...**

**Uses extra serious voice***

**I like reviews :3**

**If ya get my drift ^^**

**Review today and get urself a big big BIG... hug. Lolz. Virtually ofcoarse.**

**P.S- Feel free to offer any ideas or means of torturing Sasuke in your reviews or any PM's. All ideas are welcomed and I'll be sure to use em^^**


	20. This Feeling

**An update ? Yes, it has been a while hasn't it folks . I'm rlly sorry for making you all wait but I had alot of things i had to take care of ****before I went on my vacation . My grandma just died so I'm heading to Vietnam to bury her and see my family .**

**Once again , im sorry but this is the last update before I get back . My hometown doesnt have internet , Im out at the city sedning what i had written before if you guys were wonderin why it was so short .**

**Gomen !**

* * *

**I see rain **

**you see clouds**

**I see what is to come**

**you see what is already there**

* * *

**This Feeling (LAST TIME PT.2 CONTINUATION NEXT CHAPPIE)**

I never knew what he was feeling, I still don't know why he left the way he did. All I knew was that I couldn't let him walk away after coming back into my life. I couldn't allow that. I don't think I ever could again. My hands were damp and I leaned forward on my knees and let out a pathetic sniffle. I didn't know for sure that he was gone, I just knew that something wasn't right. That there was a reason his phone number had abruptly changed.

He was never the one for goodbyes

and that scared me the most

The very fact that he would take any measure necessary to avoid saying goodbye

There was no exception to that rule. Not even me.

I whimpered lightly, the small pathetic noises echoing inside the empty room. Its white walls seemed to fit the atmosphere as I thought and waited for a phone call, a sign that my big brother Itachi wouldnt leave me again. Not after beinbg reunited again.

I stayed like that. Head on my knees, bawling until Ino snuck her head in to check up on me. Consequently, I looked like a mess and she happened to have a very generous amount of makeup and tissues to lend me. Why did I feel like my relationships, my love- my life was getting so terribly blurry and uncertain to the point where i was mentally breaking down?

Ino patted my shoulder tenderly, gently coaxing me to calm down and think. I was so glad she was there to comfort me, it would've been nothing but an alarm to Sasuke if he had been present.

Silently, I thanked Ino for being there when I needed her most and pleaded for her to not tell Sasuke about my sudden emotional distress.

"Why would I do that? He'd probably just think your PMS'ing or something anyways." she laughed.

I smiled, not fulling gracing my eyes, but enough to look apolegetic.

Ino stood up from her position on the floor beside me and opened the door, turning her head she said quietly

"Its best if you get to your senses soon before Sasuke gets here and spoils the rest of our day."

The clicking of her high heels signalled her exit and I scrambled to fix my complexion. I walked up to the mirror, pulling at my cheeks and blinking rapidly, attempting to give my face a more natural look. Compared to the wreck it looked like now. I cleared my throat , straightened my spine and made my way out the door and down the long hall to Inos office room.

I cleared my head of all thoughts, rationalizing with myself that I was infact, overreacting., Not to mention I had other things to worry about besides the uncomfirmed dissappearence of my step brother. Sasuke's punishment and Inos funtime was at the top of my priorities. I needed to stay calm I told myself as I stepped inside the office. Ino was quick as a whip to jump on me while I peered over at Sasuke.

His shoulders slumped, his eyes tired and his mouth set in a firm, tortured line. It seems Ino did well in keeping Sasuke preoccupied while i had my little moment of weakness in the bathroom. It was now phase two of my plan. With a slow feline grin, one that radiated smug waves so strong, i saw him shiver.

I pronounced the deadliest words of all mankind, setting off a bomb of epic porportions.

"Ino," i said her name slyly, keeping an eye on Sasukes reaction.

She looked at me suspiciosuly as I said her name. "Yes?"

"I have a suggestion. One that Sasuke would be overjoyed to participate in" I grinned in his direction. He attempted to feign ignorrance of the situation by pretending to be slumped over in his seat, sleeping. Unknown to him that he was now caught up in something he would inevitably be stuck in, for the rest of the day.

"Perhaps, we could do our favorite past-time..." I continued

Inos eyes brightened and she grabbed my hands in hers and practically screamed

" Shopping!"

I saw it.

He tensed and slowly turned his head in my direction, his eyes bore shock. He didnt think I dared.

Oh, how I loved to prove him wrong.

I waved at him innocently while Ino squatted away at all the various places she was dying to visit, before she rummaged through her purse revealing a mass production of credit cards, gift cards-memebrships. She pulled out her phone aswell, calling the stores and warning them of her arrival. Ino liked to have stores cleared of all customers while shopping to avoid the " Mine." situation. You know, the situation that some people get into where they find the cutest shirt ever and dash to get it but at the same time this other girl snatches away at it claiming she saw it first before you lunge at her, breaking four tables as you wrestle around fighting for the pretty camisole and then get kicked out by the manager and banned from ever stepping foot on the premises ever again. Yea, lets just say I know a certain someone who did that.

She had just finished her phone call and was pulling me down the hall.

"Sakura, we have to see this little boutique I found yesterday! There was this cute..."

I zoned out after that, instead forcusing on Sasukes pale expression as he followed us, a ghost in a shell.

I silently thought to myself

perhaps

I was always gonna wear the pants in this marriage.

Atleast Sasuke was pretty enough to pull off a skirt.

I giggled ouloud, oh how the mighty have fallen...

* * *

"Ino... I don't think-"

"Oh come on Sakura! Its not that-

" Oh yes it is-"

" This is exactly why-"

" No, we don't shop around much because you insist on dressing me up aswell as yourself." I said snippily

" Well, If I don't do it, who will?" She placed her hands on her hips " You dress like a granny sometimes y'know."

"Oh thanks for holding back Ino" I said dryly, rolling my viridian eyes exasperatedly.

" I'm glad you noticed."

She patted me on the back and unlocked the bolt of the dressing room. The door opened quickly enough and she slipped out with a leap.

"Im going to go look for more green. I'm amazed you don't have a whole store full of that color considering it matches your eyes so well."

I twitched as she sighed aloud. "Its always the ones born with it naturally that have no use for it at all."

I could tell she was doing the shaking of the head thing as she strolled farther away from the semi-large cubicle, mumbling incoherent things and squeeling as she practically threw bundles and bundles of designer clothing over the door. Quite unnecessary but I could always return it later...

" Don't even think about it Sakura "

-**Sweatdrop**

With Ino's happiness filling up the whole store , I was trying my best not to be depressed . I bit my tongue lightly , wondering if I should just continue torturing Sasuke to help ease my mind from such troubling matters . Plus , it was amusing to say the least , to see my husband so aggitated and exhausted . Ino tapped on the door impatiently .

"Are you changed yet?" she practically screamed at the outside of the door .

" Uh , almost! " I muttered hurridly . There was no doubt that she would ram through the door and dress me herself if I didnt speed up the pace . I threw on the quickest thing I saw , it was green and had some type of black lace . With Ino anything could be thrown into the room.

I walked out , pullling strands of hair out from under the straps .

Sasukes response was instantaneous .

* * *

**I never would have thought **

**that everything I sought **

**You had for me**

**in your heart **

* * *

**Phew , sorry for the short update folks but Im in Vietnam right now and I could'nt get any internet . I wont be back for 2 months so this is the last update i could manage ! Im so sorry _DarkWolf259_ for making you think im dead ! I assure you im alive and that I havent given up on this story ! Thank you for lovin this story !**


	21. Victims & Devils

**Well hello again my friends ^^ Has this author been missed ? ;O I hope you guys didn't lose faith in me . Well , now that its a weekend and I'm finally getting some ideas again , I have finally updated with this new chapter . Itachi ? LOTS have asked , i think he's more liked than I would've thought o.o Many of you have been frantically asking " OMG WHERES ITACHI ? WHATS HAPPENING ? " Crap i have to take him out =.= XDD hes more liked than sasuke at the moment .**

**Well , dont let me ramble on .**

**Read and Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I'm too slow to update, to own Naruto .**

* * *

_**Victims & Devils **_

Sakura didn't really know where she was . One minute she was hopping out've a change room- attempting to pull down her dress in the process- and the next, flailing on the shoulders of her husband . She barely heard Ino yelling at Sasuke to stop abducting her and return before he opened a random door and practically ran in .

Her mind didn't register what had just happened - thus , her kicking and screaming ? May have been a little late .

" What on earth are you doing ? " She hit his back angrily .

He continued walking , all the way to the back of the shop. Or store . She couldn't quite see through the screen of her hair .

When he finally spoke , he had already placed her down on the tiled floor of the area , before sinking down and hanging his head . His raven hair fell into his eyes and he breathed in a breath .

" What on earth are you wearing , " he said aggravated . He pushed up one of the straps that had fallen off her silky showders . The skin he grazed in the process tingled lightly , her mouth opened slightly .

" Do you know what could happen if a woman such as you , walked around in that ? " his voice angered by her ignorrance . He could tell by her bewildered expression that she probably didn't even look before running out of the change room .

A walking disaster that could've been .

" Looking like that ... " he covered his forehead with his arm ,

She raised her eyebrow curiously .

" only I can- should, see . "

Her emerald green eyes shone for a second , a smile formed and then she poked him in his side .

" But Ino had the store cleaned out . No one else could've seen me but you and Ino ." she laughed lightly . Sasuke moved his arm up higher a faint blush barely made out . He reached out , running his hands through the pink strands of hair , his eyes focused on hers .

" Only me . "

She felt herself being pulled towards him instictively . Close enough now to hear the hear the clear breaths he was taking . He went up further , putting his hands on a caged box uptop . As their warm breaths mingled-

" ARF ! Arf , arf, grrr arf ! " the box he had laid his hand on began to furiously bark .

Needless to say Sakura snapped out of the moment and scooted away from Sasuke . He growled at the dog in irritation .

The barking stopped and started to whimper slightly .He sighed and peered over at the side Sakura had been sitting before .

Empty .

He stood up , about to look for her when he heard a giggle . Then , the sound of ... purring ? Since when did Sakura purr ... so cat-like ?

Sasuke finally realized at that instant , he was inside a pet shop .

Basically , he had just willingly given Sakura another chance to torture his sad , celibric life . Now , Sasuke didn't hate animals , he just preferrred most of them to not bother him . Or exist . Maybe some past experiences may have caused him to be traumatized but he surely wasn't afraid of anything in this pet shop .

It wasn't like a rabbit was going to bite him on the foot again .

Or a puppy would take his advice and 'play dead' . His mother had assured him that day that the dog was unwell and Sasuke had said the wrong thing at the wrong time . He decided that day that talking to dogs would be much to risky on his mind .

He walks over to Sakura's side , paling as she thrusts a puppy to his face .

" Look Sasuke ! Isn't he cute ? " she exclaimed chirpily , rubbing behind his ears .

The torture lasted for an hour , as Sakura scrambled around the small shop , exclaiming at every animal she happened to see move . Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Sakura'm mind was thinking of something much different . The animals infront of her helped keep her outer appearence busy while her internal mind set to work on it's own .

When she felt somthing damp and warm lick her fingers timidly , a smile crossed her face and she brushed it's fur lightly .

Pushing her strangled thoughts aside ,

Sakura decided Itachi must wait for later .

Just this once .

* * *

He closed his phone , the smell new and fresh . Red eyes darted from it and he recalled what he had done .

Itachi had silenced communication with his sister . Knowing that if he continued to allow her to be near him , just close enough , he would go insane .

Her smiles , slightly crooked but always genuine -

he could not keep them any longer in his heart . She had willingly given her everything to Sasuke ,

she did not choose him .

Itachi decided after leaving her residence that he could allow- he could allow himself- one more time , to surround himself with her love .

Fully aware that it would only hurt her more when he shut her out , he allowed himself to be selfish .

Yes ,

Itachi Uchiha allowed himself to be ...

_Human_ .

* * *

Sakura didn't want to think about it . Itachi's wherabouts , Itachi's life -

but it didn't ever escape her mind .

So , she dialed Naruto's number , preparing herself for an epic blast of his voice to explode from her phone .

" SAKURA- CHANNNN ! "

Ow , she thought to herself .

" Naruto , how have you been ? " she said politely . Politely enough for a guy who just increased her chances of being deaf by 60% .

" Heh , really great now since you've called Sakura-chan . There's a new place that's opened called 'Ichiraku' thats serves the best ramen ever ! I was thinkin- "

No useful information was going to come out've him , she was sure .

" Hand the phone to Kiba , please . " she sighed , leaning against one of her stylish leather couches .

She heard Naruto yell on the other side of the phone .

" Hey_ Jackass_ . Sakura-chan wants to talk to you ! " he called .The sounds of Naruto yelling OW was heard soon after and he mumbled a string of curses - all directed around Kiba .

She heard him clear his throat before he picked the phone up and said smugly ,

" Well Sakura , have you come to your senses and finally realized you married the wrong-"

" Hand the phone over to Shino . " she said sighed, irritated . Sakura couldn't be bothered to be harassed right now .

Naruto's usefulness just doubled over Kiba's that day . She rubbed her forehead , wondering if maybe Itachi was fine . Perhaps she was over thinking eveything , worried over nothing .

" Hello, Sakura . " came a baritone voice from the line .

She smiled , thinking she was finally going to get some answers .

" Um , Shino . I called to ask how you guys were doing and uh , " she hesitated slightly, feeling bad that she had only called to check on Itachi .

" How's... how's Itachi ? Did ... anything new happen ? "

Shino was slient .

" Did you know that ladybugs leave a yellowish residue on your hands that others foolishly mistaken as feces when it is infact , a defense ladybugs use to make themselves smell unappealing if a predator attempts to induce them ?"

" Uh ... Yea ? "

He chuckled on the other line before he said rather happily ( as happy as Shino can sound )

" Your concern for Itachi is not overlooked . He is fine I assure you . "

'Finally some answers' she thought annoyed . But something ... something about how he avoided it doesn't sound ... right .

Pushing that aside she asked

" Come visit tomorrow Shino . " she smiled and crossed her legs .

" I thought you guys might miss having a little fun ,"

She could imagine the look of slight interest Shino would have on his face .

" So , how long has it been since you've messed with someone ? "

" ... who is it ? " he asked slowly .

She grinned evilly , knowing he was hooked .

Participaton on his part would only be assured as she ushered the familiar words out've her lips .

" Sasuke ofcoarse . "

* * *

After a long day at work , constantly attending meetings , barely able to scrape in a couple of meals - Sasuke enjoyed coming home .

The sight before him now made him wish he was still slaving his butt off at work . He briefly considered turning around and returning to his car , only until the idiots left ofcoarse .

Naruto was such a frickin loudmouth though .

" Hey Sakura-Chan ! Bastard's home . "

Sasuke's _now former_- bestfriend said to Sakura , poking her in the side and pointing at Sasuke's direction . He was sitting on the dinner table eating what appeared ton be ramen flavored chips- Kiba was reaching for the bag with malicious intent , while Shino merely stood somewhere close to observe . Sakura meanwhile was dress casually , and she eyed him at the door .

" Sasuke ! Welcome ho-" as she said those words , Sasuke saw in the corner of his eyes Kiba yank the bag away causing Naruto to pull back unexpectedly-

and thats when he fell on Sakura.

That was also when he_ kissed _Sakura .

The raven-head's eyebrow twitched and the duo were last seen running amuck upstairs , Naruto scrambling to save his life while Sasuke ran after him reading a book titled 'How to get away with murder' . It was a very interesting day in and out of itself .

* * *

After being brutally beaten to near-death , Naruto's remains laid stricken in the corner of the posh living room . Sakura sighed aloud and smiled up at Shino . He merely stared back , before he pulled Kiba away by the ear- who was still laughing at Narutos state - to the front door .

"O-oww ! What the hell Shino ? Haha, stupid Naruto- ow ! Stop with the damn pulling already ! " Kiba's face twisted in pain as Shino ignored his protests . Sasuke's corner was heavy with his anger , he silently glared at Naruto from between his bangs.

Sakura peeked over at him a frown marring her small face . She hadn't found the whole 'incident' rather surprising . It wasn't like it never happened before since Naruto was naturally at clutz most times .

Sasuke seemed to be able to read her mind and his head lifted with eyes narrowed .

" You . " his voice dark .

She jumped slightly .

He walked closer to her , every step making his anger more evident than the last .

" Don't you have anything to say to this idiot ? " he questioned her , definitely expecting something .

" Yea I do . Why are you getting so worked up over some accidental kiss ? It's not even liable in that circumstance-"

" Worked up ? "

" Yes . Worked up . " she repeated , eyes narrowed with arms at her hips .

" Why ? ... Why ? Because I work for hours , -"

" What does that- "

" You never call - "

" How does that have anything-"

" and when I come home , tired as hell -"

" What are you trying to sa-"

" I'm trying to tell you I miss you ! All day, every minute while I'm not there-"

Sakura crushed her lips to his , the softness of her lips were almost forgotten by him . He had long tasted the feel of her tongue, the aroma that followed before he drove to the back wall and relished the moment of forgiveness . He truly had learned his lesson and felt he had already paid the consequences .

When Sakura pulled back however, the look in her eyes did not shine full of forgiveness . It shone with amusement and she unhooked herself from him , pulled him from his sleeve and to front door . Down the parking and to Shino's White lambirgini Diablo .

Shino already seated in the drivers seat while Kiba sat rubbing his ear disdainfully . 'Damn Shino' being muttered multiple of times as he nurtured the herry red ear .

Sakura pushed Sasuke into the back and jumped in herself-pulling the door down and ushering Shino to step on the pedal . They sped through the streets , barely stopping when lights turned red causing many pedestrians to stop dead in their tracks while attempting to cross . A senior , by the looks of 85 , paled by the sight of the car lurching at the light and as soon as it stopped , ran faster than any 85 year old Sakura had ever seen .

Kiba chuckled at the sight and Sakura slapped his arm scornfully .

" A terrified old lady is not something to laugh about . " Sakura lectured , hiding a small smile as she recollected that poor woman's face scrambling away ...

" Come on Sak . It was funny . She thought we were drug lords or something- ready to commit murder at the first chance . I bet she would have crossed her heart if she saw us roll down our window . " he laughed loudly , Shino slammed on the pedal causing Kiba to reel back , coughing on his laughter .

Sakura would thank him later .

Sasuke crossed him arms , attempting to keep a cool and collected facade , when Sakura knew fully well how curious he was .

" We're almost there . " Shino mumbled aloud .

Sakura imagined Sasuke with cat ears , and at that moment they seemed to perk up in curiousity . She giggled to herself causing Sasuke to be more aware of the situation . This very suspicious ,_ dangerous _situation .

Shino stopped at the front of a shop . Its walls were cotton candy pink , it's roof a striped baby blue and a giant icecream cone replica sat proudly ontop , bearing chocolate chips on a mint green paint .

It appeared to be an icecream parlor .

Sasuke inched further and further away from the door , intent on running . Shino grabbed him before he could so much as take the first step in his escape . His black Dolce and Gabanna glasses glinted for a second . The next, he was dragged into hell .

* * *

"Look Sasuke ! They have over a _hundred_ different flavours ! Let's_ try them all _. " her smile devilish .

_Torture method numero three: Sweets intake overload ._

_Reason: Sasuke hates sweets ._

_Conclusion: Make him eat it anyways , in large dosages is strongly recommended for strongest effect ._

Without receiving an answer , she skipped happily to the worker and asked " Could I try all the flavours please ?"

Kiba grinned and walked over , hands behind his head and yelled " Sweetest stuff you have if you can . "

Sasuke got up from his seat .

Shino pushed him back down .

Coincidentally . at the time of all this , he was thinking how Sakura could have married such a push-over . He glanced over at Sakura , watching her smack Kiba on the head for stealing Sasuke's first icecream .

Sakura was alot more scary if you didn't allow her to push you all over the place ...

" Here you go Sasuke_-kun_ . Some _sweet , delicious, double fudge, marshmellow and triple chocolate sauce chocolate icecream _. "

What was revealed resembled a mound of syrup with odd angles of rocks sticking out . Covered - no drenched in chocolate . Heck , was there even any icecream in this ? He was feeling dizzy just looking at it .

Sakura sat down across from him , legs crossed in victory as she smirked at her husband's tortured face . Kiba meanwhile, was flirting with one of the girl workers ( Sakura made note to walk over there and break it up before another restraining order was pulled ) and Shino was munching on a waffle cone .

As she watched Sasuke painfully scoop the 'dessert' , the door opened making a strange 'ding' sound . Kiba looked over and smiled , Shino's eyebrows raised- perplexed . Sasuke choked on his dessert and Sakura-

Didn't see it coming.

" Sakura-chan ! What are you doing here ? "

She turned around confusedly before her face turned totally blank at who she saw .

" Ka-kakashi-sensei ? "

" We should be asking you that Kakashi . " Shino said for her . Sakura seemed to shocked to answer .

" Oh me ? Why , I own this place ofcoarse . "

Everyone was silent . What on earth was with the 'ofcoarse' ?

Sasuke sighed and slumped in his seat in defeat . He hadn't even registered who had just entered or why everyone was so silent . He only wished he was still at work , slaving away instead of her - fading away from life .

* * *

Meanwhile~

Naruto yawned , rubbing his eyes tiredly and stretching . His back felt unpleasent , but he was sure it would be fixed in no time . Sitting up he peered around the room , wondering where everyone had gone to.

His phone made a beeping sound and he realized Kiba just texted him .

**K.B Says : Yo , eatin icecream with everyone . Kakashi's place . Shudda seen Sak's face . xD **

**N.U Says : You $$hole ! I wanted to see Sakura's cute face when she saw that perve . =.=**

**K.B Says : Too bad :P Tttyl .**

**K.B Says : Btw , they have ramen flavored icecream . It's actually pretty good . Not that you would know . **

**Shino.A Says : It's true . :)**

Naruto's eyes watered and he began to bawl . The sadly forgotten victim of this chapter sat there awaiting .

* * *

**Waiting... for the next chapter ;D**

**Hey guys , after reading this it's kinda late . I always get more inspiration at night anyways . I hope you liked it and make sure to review ! I'll try to update soons . ^^**

**BTW . Thank you all for sticking with me even though i totally fail at spelling ... and at updating . Please forgive meh T - T**

**Review now and get something useful ! Like shoe-laces ;DDD Or peelers . Yes , peelers please everyone . ;) **


	22. Je'taime

**It's been a long time folks . If you havent seen my most recent post on my profile , I did say a new chapter should be out by Christmas - and yes , it's past New Years now xD I apologize for the delay and the many reviewers pleading for an update . Don't ever get addicted to first shooter RPG games guys . You never get anything done when you do . Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I own the plot , the reader's tears and the spelling mistakes . Everything else ain't mine . :)****  
****  
Je'taime .**

Presently , everyone in the room was staring at Kakashi-sensei . Sakura with her confused , startled gaze looked around to stare at the others in question . Shino's gaze couldn't be hinted anywhere thanks to his thickly tinted sunglasses and Sasuke's face seemed to be turning a number of shades as he attempted to swallow his first spoonful of diabetic-delight . Unconcerned about the arrival of Sakura's past . ( Personally , Sasuke knew from Sakura's aura that this new character who had just arrived was no threat to his relationship with her . Plus , he really didn't have the strength to be jealous , not in his current situation . )

Nevertheless , Kakashi was grinning like some outrageous fool .

Kiba was the first to speak . " Your just sick now aren't you old man ? "

Shino continued " Well , desperate times call for desperate measures Kiba . Your fate's just about the same . Quick , take notes before your last brain cell dies ."

" I don't need notes to get a chicks number . " Kiba retorted with a playful smile .

" You also don't need expectations when it comes to personal hygiene . You killed several potted plants the last time you came to my house . " The dark haired man seemed to grin as he said this as Kiba actually gave it a contemplative acessment .

Ignoring the offside battle with the cousins , Sakura suddenly demanded " Why the hell are you here- and don't you dare run away Sasuke . " she smiled dangerously in his direction as he inched back towards his chair in utter despair .

" Now take that spoon and eat up darling . "

A groan of total and utter pain started in the corner and the others ignored it as Kakashi explained he was just taking care of this place for a friend .

" Well , that's awfully nice of you . " She said suspiciously while he feigned a look of hurt .

" Why Sakura , my dear student , I am shocked that you have such an opinion of me . Come , sit on Kaka's knee and let me - "

Sasuke kicked his chair and resumed innocently mixing his icecream as Kakashi stabalized himself .

" I bet he's here for the girl icecream scoopers . " Sakura whispered to Shino who nodded in confirmation .

" Oh how drole you are , Sakura . How drole you are . " Kakashi said dryly before wringing his hands behind his head to lift his head up to the ceiling . His eyes opened slowly and he slanted them as he spoke , never letting his eyes wander from the ceiling infront of him he quietly asked ,

" ... How is Itachi doing , Sakura ? "

It was automatic the way Sakura reacted and even Sasuke kept the spoon in his mouth to slant his eyes bewaringly in Kakashi's direction . Kiba and Shino exchanged wary glances and stepped forward . Shino stood closer to Sakura and Kiba started speaking in his usual carefree tone ,

" Don't worry , no one has managed to pull that stick out his ass yet old man . I'll let you know when he wants it surgerically removed . " The tone still carefree seemed to hold warning that caused Kakashi to smile . He was silent and thoughtful before he went on ,

" Oh really now ? " An eye darted to Sakura who stood in her defensive stance . She had a terrible feeling inside her at the very moment Kakashi came and had first asked her of Itachi . With Kiba and Shino's suspicious glances and the man in question's sudden distant reactions - the paranormia was suffocating . She could not respond - she didn't know what she could say when she barely knew where or what he was doing .

There was a clang and the screech of a chair being pulled out loudly .

Everyone turned their heads at Sasuke who's face was dark and irritated as he pushed the completed bowl aside . He gingerly wiped his mouth with a napkin , before standing erect to give the intruder a threatening stare .

" It doesn't concern my wife what my _brother _is doing . You should be asking me instead of her next time you want a stroll down memory lane . "

Silently, he gently took Sakura's hand in his and pulled her along . Kiba following after his farewell to Kakashi allowed Shino a few warrning words ,

" Do not make me angry . "

The door slammed on the way out .

Sighing , the old man could only wonder outloud what the outcome could be for those two in the end and shake his head to wonder where his youth had gone .

* * *

Sasuke was furious . Fuming as he stepped inside their penthouse he raggedly threw his jacket on his dresser while the other hand chucked his house keys on the nightstand . His pink haired wife stood by the door and watched as her husband walked around the room in paces . Abruptly he stopped to give her a long , hard stare .

Still as beautiful as ever with her silken, pink locks tied in an attractive ponytail - dressed in her casual clothes of jeans and a modest tee - he could see the outline of her curves and the way her lips would breath and her breasts would quiver beneath the thin cotton of the fabric . He could feel himself feel more and more aroused and frustrated with her antics .

He sat down on their bed , grabbing a fistful of the canopy and moving it aside . He signalled her to sit and she did so without complaint .

" Sakura , we've been married almost a year . Why is it that you always get so emotional about my goddamn brother ? " he could barely keep his voice down , with all his anger at the burning questions of 'why' and 'what' that he'd kept in the back of his mind . It bursted out as he realized how much it affected her to think Itachi was in trouble - or just the fact of not knowing . It made him feel worthless in comparison - he was tired of it .

Answers . He needed answers .

Sakura hesitated ,not realizing how much turmoil Sasuke had felt - how Sasuke thought she was deeply in love with his brother and had married him as a second option .

" We're like siblings , Sasuke . You know that . "

" Siblings ? " He scoffed , " do siblings usually fall in love with one another ? " he accused with his temper flaring .

She stared at him in astonishment , " H-how did you know ? You couldn't possibly have known when I barely knew at the time - "

" _IT'S YOUR ACTIONS , SAKURA . " _he bit out loudly . " It's obvious it's more than what it seems . "

" But I don't love him anymore - atleast , I don't think I do and -"

" What on earth do you mean you don't _think _so ? " she let out a gasp as she realized her mistake .

" Did you love me or love the likeness of my brother and I ? "

She froze in shock . The idea had never occured to her at all .

" Do you think you can have us both ? "

Did she ? She wondered .

" More importantly , have you ever considered how I felt about all this ? Did you ever think I only acted that way when he visited to reassure myself that you were all mine- and never his ?"  
Slowly the words sunk in and gave meaning . The way he acted and how guilty she started to feel that he knew of their relationship - knew everything and had to hold it in as if it were nothing . When he was so rightfully jealous he needed to hold her and be with her to prove she loved him . What had she done ?

Quickly she attempted to rectify her mistake but it was to late . He raised his hand to stop her as he laughed - bitterly shaking his head and laughing .

" Your the cruelest woman around aren't you ? "

Her heart trembled

" You made me want you , "

her heart wrenched ,

" You made me _need_you , "

her heart pleaded ,

He stood up and grabbed his jacket . Standing by the door with his back to her , he could only manage to whisper ,

" You made me _love_you , Sakura . "

Her heart broke .

The door closed with a thud and she fell with the same sound . Holding onto her heart as it seemed spill all the emotions in the world , the pain of knowing how tortured he had felt caused her own pain to increase ten-fold .

" I'm so sorry , Sasuke . "

louder and louder until she didn't even know she was screaming through the tears she cried and repeated ,

to be forgiven .

She knew she loved him more than anything in the world that day . It would be a long time before he would ever know .

_Je'taime . I have loved you so long ._

* * *

After months of tracking , she had finally found him . Itachi was in Beijing - the last place she would expect him to be - considering it would be the first place he'd be easily found . After the arguement with Sasuke , he hadn't come home till the next day . She expected him to smell of alcohol but he smelled like he always did . Dark and musky , with a slight smell that came from his new jacket .

He didn't speak to her as he dressed and washed up for work .

She didn't dare to speak to him either .

As she was at work , he had people remove his things and bring them to the suite he was to live in temporarily near his office . Sakura was devastated to know he forbid her to contact him until she was really sorted out .

And that brought her back to why she was in beijing , thinking of what to say to Itachi - uncertain whether it would do any good or anything at all for the matter . But as she hailed a taxi , gave him the instructions , she only thought of one thing .

Of the man she knew she loved .  
Sasuke .

She could still feel his fingers lightly grasping in her hand as she was being pulled by him outside the icecream parlor . She could still remember how his eyes , although frustrated from his own heated heart , still stared at her in longing . She held onto those last moments deep within her heart and unconciously held her chest in a fist . As if to hold onto it forever as proof he did not hate her .

She arrived .

It was the Sharingan Corporations second built headquarter that was constructed where Makoto Uchiha spent her last anniversary on with the boys . This sentimental fact was only known by a handful of people . Shino and Kiba included .

And her aswell .

She sauntered in , not even bothering to check-in with the secretary , the guards bowed away as she walked by . The click of her heels reminded her of her first encounter with Sasuke . Her pencil skirt , the shining necklace she wore and then the meeting that ignited it all. The contract , the confessions , the cheating , the heartbreak - but also the joy , the happiness , the tenderness and the loveliness .

Or just the love that happened .

She was happy it happened at all .

The familiar black door that greeted her reminded her of her visit to the main headquarters with Shino and Kiba . Human-bone . She shook her head with a playful smile on her soft , pink lips . _I'm a fool_she could only think as she pushed open the door .

But only a fool can find happiness in life .

Itachi stood tall and lean , hand behind his back and face towards the view . But what drew her was the fact that his ponytail -  
was gone .

" Your here . " it boomed in this seemingly immense space before her .

She nodded , wondering aloud how he knew .

" The time has come for you to realize what you never did . I just wanted to hold onto you and love you the way I had before , "

Slowly , his figure turned to face her and with a look more somber than her own , he motioned her forward . Obeying his urging , the steps she took were slow and cautious . When she reached him , he wrapped his lean arms around her and dug his face in her face . She didn't dare reciporate the same gestures but stood with her hands to her side .

" I love you . It's upheaving to say . I never had the courage to say it before . "

" You know how I feel , Itachi . "

" More than anyone in the world . "

" Is that why you cut your ponytail ? "

" It's time I let go . "

" Can you ? "

" We shall see . "

She paused before she said this , hesitant as she lifted her eyes to meet his .

" Do you still love me ? "

her voice croaked from the constricting pain in her heart .

" Don't make this harder for yourself . " he responded instead .

She nodded in understanding ,

" Goodbye then , Itachi . Take care of yourself . " sliding his arms off her shoulders , he pulled away and turned around to once again stare outside the window . For he knew if he watched her walk away , he'd never be able to stop himself ,

from stopping her .

She held her hand up against her mouth to muffle the feelings of loss she felt . For keeping Sasuke , she had to lose Itachi . For one cannot be kept without the other being destroyed . He could hear her crying through her mouth ,and silently he allowed a tear to fall as the only one who had stirred his heart ,

cried tears for loving him .

When the door closed , he turned and gently touched the picture of a smiling 9 year old , Sakura .

" _Do you still love me ? " _

Silently , he placed the framed down .

" I can't answer that anymore . " he answered to no one .

" Hurt me with your words ,  
for even men with their swords ,  
can only strike me as they please ,  
but your words cause me to bleed ,  
I should want this quick death ,  
than have you go on with your cruel theft ,  
But even then my soul shall call ,  
I still love you afterall . "

* * *

Running his hands into his hair , he wondered if he did the right thing .But Sakura was driving him nuts with her uncertain feelings - for gods sake , she didn't even know if she loved him or Itachi ? That woman was insane if she believed he had that much composure and patience for this thing . After everything he endured , he knew the only way he could be with her was if she had her priorities set straight .

It was her wake-up call .

The phone rang as his thoughts were disturbed . He knew who it was before he picked it up .

" Hn . " he only hoped it sounded neutral .

" Open the door would you ? "

" I'm not home right now . "

" You haven't been home in ages . "

" You know what I mean . "

" I finally understand . "

" What do you understand ? "

There was a pause on the line and his heart ached for her to say it .

" Everything . " she smiled on the other side of the door as it opened and he pulled her in . Aggressively he took her mouth in his , searing and burning her with his unthrotled passion . No words could be exchanged better then the words their actions spoke .

* * *

**LALALALALALA ;D We are nearing the end of Lusting After Her and I want to thank you all for your reviews and upkeep ! Thank you all reviewers and stick by for the ending ! I hope you enjoyed my story , no matter how bad my updates are :) Expect lemon VERY SOON ;D WINKWINK .**


	23. Closure

**Dear god, I have failed you all D; . My apologies on the EXTREMELY late update. I truly have no excuse-except that I'm incredibly lazy and unmotivated. I had to re-read reviews to get pumped enough to update. Although, I've realized I am such an idiot for not even remembering where I was going with this. Crap, I have no idea what I'm doing anymore O_O**

**Nevertheless, enjoy the update and expect more soon. I figure if I don't start updating this summer then I'm never going to be motivated enough to update later. Strike the iron when it's hot ;D**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. INSERT QUIRKY YET HUMOUROUS REMARK HERE._**

**Closure**

Wrapped in his loving embrace, Sakura relished the feeling of being enveloped against his skin. 'Hold me' she thought wistfully, while her hands wandered over the soft cotton of his shirt. Rigid, solid planes of taunt muscle flexed as she held onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist in a silent plea for more. His tongue thrusted wildly in her mouth, mating with hers as she pulled his head down to greedily take more. Eventually the need for air was too great and they both broke apart. After of which, Sasuke began attacking her throat, suckling her pulse as she writhed in his arms.

"Sakura." he whispered, slightly out of breath.

She could only nod.

"_God_, don't ever do that to me again." he groaned, resting his head on the crook of her neck. Her legs dangled from his waist before slowly dropping to the ground beneath. With his head rested on her shoulder, they stood in silent contemplation. There were so many words to say, so many problems they had dismissed and too many apologies to make. Where to begin and how to begin again. . . they were so unsure.

"I was confused," she began, hating the deafening silence around them.

"I-I didn't know how to love anyone."

He didn't move.

"Not after my mother." she murmured quietly. There was a stretch of silence as the couple regained their breaths, words escaping them. It was so crucial. This moment was crucial for the rest of their lives.

"I know, Sakura," hesitantly his hands rose, and he rested them on her shoulders. "I didn't know how to love either. In fact, I don't think I've quite gotten the hang of it." gently he placed a small kiss on her cheek. A small, awkward smile appeared on his face as he averted his face-clearing his throat as a blush bloomed. It was so sweet of him. It made Sakura want to cry. The words just spilled out before she even had a chance to think them through.

"I'm terrified that you'll leave me one day a-and everything we w-went through together. . ." tears formed in her eyes,

"That I might become so s-sad and lonely that I'll end up l-like my _mother. I can't do it._" her hands fisted in his shirt as she began wildly sobbing. "I don't want this."

"I was s-so worried about that stupid attraction I had for you. I didn't want to get hurt by you but you did hurt me and-" she dug her face into the wrinkled cotton snared by her hands, rambling incoherent sentences.

He stroked her back, a little startled as to what he should do to comfort her. He had forgotten about her mother and the original deal. He knew that at the time, he had grown tired of his life. He was rich, successful and wanted. Being respected all his life because his father's businesses and his own handsomeness, Sasuke never gave a thought to the lives of others. At the same time, Sakura's mother was suffering as the Uchiha name climbed. 'How did she feel as a child? Insecure? Unwanted? A burden?' he thought with shame. He remembered complaining as a child of having a nosy butler, not being allowed to play with real guns or not being served dishes that he liked at dinner.

Staring at the woman sobbing in front of him, the only one that made him feel calm, angry, annoyed and happy at the same time, made him realize how much he loved her. He knew he loved her before, but now he knew _why _he loved her.

'Everything you lived through made me love you even more.'

As if he was running back in time, he could picture buying her a cake to apologize for upsetting her; he remembered setting a million candles on a lake to see her smile. He remembered staying up late, planning his scheme to see her tomorrow. He remembered soft smiles, mischievous eyes and quirky retorts. It wasn't just the physical with them. Everything about her appealed to him since the moment he saw her at the conference.

Long legs, pencil skirt with a prim white blouse.

Her eyes were bright, grassy like a meadow but as brilliant as emeralds. Diamonds even.

He remembered marrying her; feeling betrayed when he realized 'why' she married him. A deal with his father. A favor for 30 million dollars. But he knew she didn't keep it. His father had remarked that the sum had never been withdrawn-never taken. All she wanted was the closure, the feeling of knowing she could have taken it from him.

He hugged her closer and loved her for the better because of it.

"Sakura. . ."

She hiccupped.

"Don't be afraid to love me."

He lifted her face to meet his, spreading his hands on her chin to wipe away some of the moisture.

"I'm scared our mistakes will make us hate each other one day."

He grabbed her chin and made her stare into his eyes. The deep, charcoal seemed to smolder

"We mess up."

She nodded.

"We argue."

A smile.

"But the difference is . . ."

Her breath caught as his mouth touched hers, gently without much pressure. Just a brush.

"We always come back."

"Why do I put up with you?" she laughed unsteadily, sniffing as she swiped at the beads on her eyes.

"Nevertheless, I won't ever let you go."

He pulled her hand to his heart. She darted her eyes away.

He waited patiently for them to lift.

Slowly, but surely her lashes lifted and he pulled her head up to his, muttering affectionately,

"Stubborn."

And kissed her with the longing inside his heart. Willing her to feel what he felt. To understand. He wasn't sure if he could always voice what he felt but he knew for sure that actions spoke louder than words.

For a while, she stood frozen, unable to respond as he threw his heart to her. But no one could resist the allure of an Uchiha's heart as he strung himself up. She reached out tentatively to brush his face. Once, twice on the cheek, a third on his pec and she found herself being carried. He scooped up her legs, keeping contact with her lips the entire time as he placed her on the bed. He spent an eternity getting her out her clothes. She brushed her hands in his raven hair, pleading as he bent over her shirt and popped each button off with his tongue. It was so hot and she twisted on the sheets as his hands stroked the inside of her thighs, close to the velvet folds of her sex but not quite. She yanked his head down to her chest and he gave a throaty chuckle as she arched her breasts forward in a silent plea.

"What do you want?" he smiled in mock coyness.

She shook her head and reached for his mouth, stroking as he sucked on her fingers. "Yes." she breathed.

"Where do you want my tongue?" he encouraged her, dipping a finger inside her wetness. She let out a soft moan and nodded again. He inserted another finger, watching the pleasure ignite on her face as he lightly pumped. She was so incredibly tight. His fingers squished together against the walls of her soaking core. Dragging his fingers out he marveled at how drenched they were and began spreading the substance all around her sex, in between her folds before holding it to her mouth. She sucked on them obediently, her eyes glazed before she pulled them out with a whisper.

"I want it down_ there_."

His arousal flared.

He had never seen Sakura so vulnerable. Even though he had in all technicality '_fucked_' her, she had never truly given herself to him fully. She never let him have complete control over her, always attempting some level of dominance. Seeing her this way, after all this time made him realize how much trust she had in him right now. How she was giving him everything she had.

'This is love.' he thought in amazement.

This was their first time. Their first time 'making love'. That's what today was.

'Making love'.

He was going to make take this as slow as he could. Even if it killed him. Which, he thought with a glance at Sakura's compliant form, would surely do the trick.

He lowered his head to the patch of strawberry curls and inhaled.

"So wet." he murmured and gave her a lick. She moaned and spread her legs wider. "Yes, just like that. Let me see all of you. God, I want to open you with my fingers. Is that okay?"

She viciously nodded her head. Giving her another lick, he inserted his fingers inside of her, turned on by the squelch of her cum as he inserted them deeper-he pulled her wider. Her hips arched as she cried out. Licking his lips, he stared at the small, pink hole revealed to him. "I want to see what my cock gets to see every time I make love to you."

"Ha. . . _Sasuke. Please. _Oh god, I need you _inside me_ right now_."_

"Right inside this hole?" he whispered darkly in her ear, his fingers spreading the folds wider and wider.

"Your such a bastard." she replied annoyed-out of breath when he pumped two fingers inside of her. He chuckled at her response as he continued thrusting his fingers inward. She writhed beneath him, moaning louder and louder as she reached her climax. He didn't know if he could control himself any longer. Desperate, she pulled on his shirt in search of skin, ripping buttons off as they scattered to the floor. He chuckled as she attacked his chest with her kisses. Nibbling on his neck and sucking on his nipples. He groaned as his throbbing shaft bobbed right between her ass.

"I'm not done with you yet." He grabbed her wrists in his hands and raised them above her hand. Reaching her breasts with his face, he gave each one a lick before submerging his entire head in the mounds. Shaking his head back and forth, licking and leaving small bites on her nipples. She could feel herself slowly coming undone as her moans grew louder.

"Oh please." she sobbed.

He grabbed her ankles and spread them wide. His blood racing as he took all his remaining garments off. "Yes, take them all off._ I want to see you_." she panted as his cock sprang free, throbbing in all its thickness.

He was huge. She was still amazed that he could fit inside her.

But she wanted all of it.

He went to the bed and bent over to kiss her. She let out a sharp gasp as he plunged inside of her, her muscles clenched in response as her walls stretched unbearably. He pulled out slightly, panting over her shoulder. "Your so tight. Your pussy's so damn tight. I want to come inside of you."

He plunged inside again, chanting words of endearment in her ears, groaning as she tightened. Planting erotic fantasies in her mind and milking her core of everything it had. She was mindless. He was all-consuming.

When they both felt their climaxes coming, they grabbed onto one another, heart against heart and stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm-I'm gonna. . ." she panted.

He nodded, unable to speak as he lifted her leg higher to go deeper. He groaned louder as she slipped to the hilt of his cock.

She screamed his name and he slammed into her with one last thrust, his mouth smothering her cries as she convulsed. She could feel his hot seed spilling inside of her, filling her as his shaft throbbed. It felt incredibly hot as she reached down to stroke their joined bodies. It was a long time before he had enough breath to pull out of her. He liked being inside of her though. So hot and wet. However, it was an uncomfortable position to be in when you wanted sleep. She was tired and he wasn't masochistic enough to want to endure another round of foreplay.

Slowly, he inched out and fell on his back. A trail of cum slid down her core and dripped on the sheets. She sighed and closed her legs embarrassedly. Her cheeks aflame as she realized how much she truly gave to him, how different it felt to be intimate with him. He pulled her closer, knowing that even though he was hot, sticky and tired- women had a thing for cuddling after mind-blowing sex.

Well, that's what Naruto said that one time. God knows if the idiot was right or not.

Then again, when did he start taking love advice from that dobe? Was he an idiot for listening to an idiot? Was this the right topic to be thinking about right after having sex? He got goose bumps thinking how this would appear to Sakura.

Thank god she was softly dozing, unaware by how perturbed her husband was.

* * *

"How could you sleep with her?"

Sakura's voice rising as she questioned him. After their warm greetings were over and they both dozed for a solid two hours, she felt fully charged-ready to do battle. She'd wanted answers to a lot of things.

Another thought crept to mind.

"You _did _fire her after. . . right?" his fingers continued to skim along the side of her spine and she shivered slightly at his feather touch.

Dark eyebrows lifted, "Jealous?"

"Enough to castrate you and her hairy legs."

"Were they now?" he said amused.

"Thick as a jungle." she replied primly.

A chuckle fanned across her face. Her breath shook slightly when he bent down from his elbow and skimmed his lips on her forehead.

"Don't even think about distracting me. I want answers-" his hand closed around a breast, brushing the tip.

"It's not the same." he replied in her ear, giving her another squeeze. She jumped slightly. Sasuke was a man of few words. He wasn't particularly adept at speaking aloud and voicing his thoughts. He simply spoke a command and it was done.

No questions asked.

Although she hoped to break him of the habit, it was his nature to either speak little or demonstrate through actions. She felt his thumb stroke her nipple, gently as if he were petting her. 'Not the same' must be equivalent to 'I didn't feel the same way with her as I felt with you'.

"Why her then?" she gasped when he pulled her closer to nuzzle a mound.

"It didn't matter. I needed to prove something."

"To who?Oh, not there. . ." he bit her and chuckled when she jolted. "Ticklish?"

"Just horny."

She could feel him smirk against her skin . "My favourite kind of ticklish."

She knew at this point, conversation would be pointless. There was just no thinking involved when it came to pleasure. She had to pry him off of her before he'd send them into a flurry of lust. After a bit of wrestling on her part, she managed to slip past his arms to the edge of the bed. Sitting up and huffing while she pulled her hair away from her face. She shivered slightly from the cold, the tips of her rosy nipples peaked and she could feel the soreness in between her legs. He lay on his back, groaning and accusing her of unfair torture as he observed the reactions her body had.

"I'm sure you can handle a bit of skin." she replied cheekily.

"At least put a robe on before I attack you." he muttered. This woman had no self-awareness whatsoever. He'd accuse her of deliberately seducing him if he didn't know better.

She bit her tongue, feeling like a tease. "Does it bother you?" she asked curiously. They had been married for a while now and it never really struck her how she could have been the instigator for a lot of their 'sex-marathons'. She'd always assumed it was him and his libido.

He gave her a good, long stare.

So it really _was _her fault. She could remember frolicking in her half naked glory around the house and wondering why he was always so aroused. She was used to it since she'd gotten her own house. It slipped her mind that it wasn't supposed to be considered 'normal'.

"It's fine. Just don't expect me to make conversation while you're looking at me like that."

Her eyes glowed in question and he gave a long sigh.

'Like what?' she wanted to ask.

Sasuke ignored her, using the silence to stabilize his raging hard-on. Women and their constant questioning. God, he was going to need some serious medical attention after all this.

"Talk."

And talk she did. The question about Karin didn't come up again but Sakura felt she understood. He felt he needed to establish the grounds in their relationship. Maybe he had felt the threat she had felt. The feelings that were developing in their relationship made them insecure, worried and anxious. He had never loved anyone before. She had and lost it all. He wasn't accustomed to the limitations that serious feelings gave him. He didn't want anyone but her. Terrifying and strange. After that, he embraced the feelings and followed her around like the love-sick puppy he was.

"Gaara."

The name itself made her blush. She knew what he was thinking.

"I didn't sleep with him," she hoped she didn't sound as defensive as she felt.

"He _did_propose to me," he growled and she quickly continued ,"But he's a brother. He was there for me when you were being a jerk."

". . . Brother's don't propose to their sisters."

"Well, he didn't feel the same way I did."

"He won't be feeling anything if I see him hanging all over you again."

She rolled her eyes and shuffled her way across the bed to his side. She looked down on him, the robe he urged her to slip on slipped off her shoulder. His eyes darted to the creaminess beneath with carnal intensity.

"Not the same" she murmured to him. She used his words to make him understand.

'Only you make me feel this way'

She sat on his abdomen, her legs spread on either side of him and her blossom hair spilling across his chest. He played with the silky ends commenting that it had grown again. He absolutely loved her hair. She laughed as he said that, pulling away as he started kissing the strands as if he were ardently in love with them.

"When our child died . . ." his voice turning dark and gravelly, "I was a failure."

He didn't protect what was his. He allowed them to be put in danger. It was his carelessness, his inability to protect what was his that caused the death of their unborn child. He often cursed himself for what he should have done but hadn't. However, he knew that no amount of self-loathing could bring their child back. All he could do was learn from his mistakes and make Sakura as happy as he could.

'And make another baby' his mind mocked.

He knew that the problem wouldn't be in the process of baby-making. It would be the delivering that would make him anxious and worried. Labor pains. Curses and blood. Seeing Sakura bleed could make him faint.

She stroked his chest absentmindedly, eyes downcast, unknowing of the recent turn in his thoughts.

"Not your fault but ours. I think it was better this way," he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. 'Your eyes, let me see your eyes' he seemed to say.

"I think this was the only way for us to mature- for us to confront out problems and learn from them."

She hugged him close to her, inhaling the scent of his masculinity and squirming when he placed his hand on her rounded ass.

"Everything happens for a reason." she whispered brokenly into his skin, feeling so much relief that she could finally speak to him about their problems. Next thing she knew, he had his lips on her. Just a peck really. A smack on the lips that lingered a bit before brushing along the edge of her jaw and then her nose.

"So many reasons." and she pulled his head down to hers, tired of talking with their words and wanting to speak with their bodies.

"I want it now. Don't make me wait."

But he did make her wait. He wanted to love her with his body and stroke the fire in her soul. Stroking, caressing and teasing her most sensitive skin. Slipping inside of her with his fingers, drenching the sheets with their sweat and her fluids but refusing to join completely. He whispered scandalous things in her ears, turning them pink and making her feel deliciously naughty.

"I'm going to slip my tongue right inside this crevice . . . "

_Show me._

". . . Slip my cock right between your breasts. . . "

Then softly, hesitant as if he was afraid she would break. He lulled her with his sheer capacity for love. Submerged in bliss, grasping for him in her heated vision as if she wasn't sure this wasn't a dream.

". . . Run my hands through your hair . . ."

Butterfly kisses up her navel,

". . . Hear your breath on my skin. . ."

Running through the valley of her breasts, heat on skin,

and a hand intertwined with hers through the haze.

". . . never let you go as long as I live."

* * *

**WHOO. HOT AND SPICEH update ? Oh, you bet your sweet cheeks I did ;D One of the longest chapters I've written actually and by far, the best written. I've never had Sasuke talk so much before but man that guy is PASSIONATE. Made me swoon just thinking about all these cheesy lines being said by him.**

**Shiver me timbers ;D**

**_Hope you enjoyed the update and please review! I love you all my wonderful lovelies ;)_**


End file.
